Is It Wrong To Want To Be The Overlord Of A Dungeon?
by Cablevision
Summary: Momonga is the last member of the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. After many years of playing his favorite game, Yggdrasil, the servers are finally shutting down. Having put so much work and effort into Nazarick with his forty guild mates, he figured he would stay logged in until the very end. Little did he know that he would be thrust into a new world with a new dungeon to conquer. R/R
1. Chapter 01 - Server Down

I have been rolling this idea around in my head for a few days now, and decided to finally act on it. I always enjoyed an anime that involved being thrown into a game-like world, and Overlord sits at the top for me. I then both watched and read DanMachi and thought, "Hey, what would happen if Momonga, who knows he's in a game-like world, were thrown into a real world with game-like properties?"

A few things to note. The first quarter or so of the story is actually almost exactly the same as the beginning of the anime (not the books). This was just to give the setting. Just about everything is the same with Nazarick and the characters and all that. After the Server Down, things start to deviate a bit and then it eventually works into the DanMachi universe. The entirety of the story will take place in the DanMachi universe, so none of the Overlord story will leak into this one. I am working with a few things to make it different from the DanMachi LNs. Some of the events might be similar, I might use them to launch into an extended version with my own twists to keep it fresh and make you feel like you're reading something new, rather than just having a new character in an already established story.

Hope you enjoy!

 ******STORY START******

"Are you sure you won't stick around until the end, Herohero-san?" I asked with a hint of desperation in my voice. It would be nice to have someone else with whom to spend these last few moments.

"Sorry, Momonga-san," the melting ball of purple goo spoke apologetically. The Elder Ooze known as Herohero is an ally of mine whom I haven't seen for two years. "Work has really been running me ragged. All I do is work and sleep. I haven't had the energy to do much else."

The lump of viscous liquid ebbed and flowed as Herohero let loose a tired sigh. I felt a pang of pity echo through my mind. Herohero and I were close before he stopped logging into Yggdrasil. It's been very lonely without him, as well as the other thirty-nine. However, knowing that he had been going through quite a bit of trouble in real life makes me more worried than upset. Besides, prioritizing our careers and lives over the game was the point of our guild in the first place.

Ainz Ooal Gown. My… _Our_ pride and joy. When I was saved from repeated PK'ing, Touch Me-san invited me to join the guild. There were two conditions for joining: you must be one of Yggdrasil's many nonhuman races, and playing the game cannot interfere with your real life. That being said, everyone in Ainz Ooal Gown had lives, careers, and relationships. It was what made us such a successful group. We all wanted to play, despite how busy we were, and understood when some couldn't partake in our adventures.

"I'll be logging out now," the slime muttered as a tendril of sludge swiped at the air, bringing up a visible menu of light.

"Ah," I murmured sadly. _You really are going to leave me here alone._ _I guess it can't be helped._ Steeling myself, I replied with a forced smile, "Take care of yourself, Herohero-san. It was a pleasure playing with you."

Herohero lightly chuckled. His tentacle hovered over the logout button and lingered. After several moments, the whole mass of slime turned toward me. An emote of a smiling face appeared above his head before he spoke, "Momonga-san," he paused to gather his thoughts, "no one ever told you this, but since I'm the last one, I think I ought to do it."

My head tilted before I could help it. _What is this about?_

"The reason we all played for as long as we did, spoke, became friendly, and enjoyed this game to its fullest is you," he took a breath. I remained in stunned silence. "It was your enthusiasm, your ambition, and your attitude that kept us together for this long. The Great Tomb of Nazarick is in such great shape, despite most of the other guild members quitting. You've kept everything up impeccably. We couldn't have asked for more from our Guild Master."

I turned into a stuttering idiot. _Wasn't what Herohero-san just said really embarrassing? What do you mean I was the reason everyone kept playing? Was it really that fun because of me?_ I panicked, waving my bony hands in front of me, trying to utter any semblance of a word.

Herohero giggled to himself before raising his tentacle above his head. "Let's grab a drink sometime. My treat!"

There was a soft beep, a whoosh of pixels, and Herohero was gone from his red velvet chair.

And I was left alone.

 _If I am the reason everyone kept playing, why aren't they here now?_

I leaned back in my chair with my skeletal hands flat on the white, oaken table. My emotions fluctuated between anger, nostalgia, and sadness. Unsure of what to feel, I sighed.

* * *

I walked through the halls of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. There was only thirty minutes left before the servers of Yggdrasil were shut down for good. I decided to take a tour of our guild's base of operations, the spoils of our adventures. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was considered an unconquerable dungeon back in the day. Only players with a level of eighty and above were capable of taking this dungeon on, but even with a raid of hundreds of players, Nazarick still stood strong. Then came Ainz Ooal Gown.

With just forty-one members, Ainz Ooal Gown conquered The Great Tomb of Nazarick on their first try. Yggdrasil's developers were so impressed, they bestowed upon us our very own World-Class Item, "The Throne of Kings." We then took it upon ourselves to remodel Nazarick in our own image. We turned this unruly dungeon into the headquarters for Ainz Ooal Gown. The massive, ten story dungeon was molded by each of us personally, including the NPC's that wander its corridors.

 _Speaking of NPC's…_ I thought as I came upon a group of creatures lined up against the polished marble walls. _The Pleiades Battle Maids and Sebas Tian…_ These constructs were meant to be the personal servants and head butler of the Guild Master, as well as my personal guard. They were each designed and created by several members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"So sad," I mumble to myself. "So much thought and work had gone into them. Now they will just disappear along with this place," my jaw clenches when I realize that all of this effort will become a simple memory.

The red lights that act as my eyes flare dangerously as an idea comes to the forefront of my mind, "Maybe we can have a little fun. I'm sure the other guild members won't mind."

In typical maid attire, Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, CZ2128 Delta, Solution Epsilon, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta made up the body of the Pleiades Battle Maids. Their leader, Sebas Tian, was created by my friend, Touch Me-san. He wore a finely pressed, black butler's outfit, giving him a dignified air that you wouldn't expect from an NPC. They were our last line of defense if The Great Tomb of Nazarick was ever attacked, though no players have ever made it past the eighth floor. Nazarick was a nearly impenetrable fortress. We went to great lengths to ensure its protection, including the creation of these powerful NPC's.

[FOLLOW]

I called out the command to the NPC's. Their backs suddenly straightened as the order was registered by their recognition software. They stood at attention, prepared to follow me wherever I went. I am filled with a wave of satisfaction at how easily they heeded my decree. _If only the real world was this simple._

I made my way to the lowest level of Nazarick, the Throne Room, with the Pleiades in tow. What better place is there to spend the last moments in Yggdrasil than the place where my friends and I planned our adventures? The massive, ornate doors swung open with a wave of my hand, revealing a huge room. Dark pillars lined the room on either side. Running down the center was a wide, red carpet with golden trim covering thick, gray slabs of refined stone. Above the carpet hung sterling, crystal chandeliers that illuminated the great hall.

My eyes swept over the sheets of maroon and gold, canvas-like cloth flags hanging on either side. There were forty-two in all, each imprinted with a symbol that represented one of the forty-one members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The last flag proudly portrayed the symbol associated with our guild. Every time I walk in here, it sends chills down my spine. This room holds so many memories for me, memories I will always treasure.

I made it halfway to the throne before I noticed another NPC. Her long, black hair contrasts with her provocatively cut, white dress. Her skin was an alabaster white that nearly blended in perfectly with her dress. Her flawlessly proportioned face was outlined by two thick, forward-curling horns. Two raven-feathered wings stretched from either side of the small of her back; the feathers would periodically flare out due to an animation that was included in her programming. She was truly the embodiment of beauty, the Overseer of all of Nazarick's NPC's, Albedo.

I approached the throne and turned to the Pleiades behind me.

[STANDBY]

At my command, the NPC's filed into a line at the side of the room and awaited orders. I ascended the steps onto the platform, Albedo's eyes following my every move. I set myself down in the seat and peered over the entire room. I rarely sat on this throne, even though I was the official Guild Master. I thought it was a bit too pretentious of me, since we all made this guild the legend that it was. Everyone's hands went into creating this headquarters, so laying claim to it just seemed selfish to me.

A golden glimmer catches my eye, drawing my gaze to my left. Hovering peacefully beside the throne is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The twisted braids of gold traveled upward and broadened into seven prongs, each with the design of a dragon's head. Each head held a small, colored jewel that radiated immense power. These jewels were God Artifacts that the guild collected over our many adventures. The staff is one of our proudest creations, since the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and The Great Tomb of Nazarick both tell the history of our guild.

All of this was truly a testament to Ainz Ooal Gown's fame as an unmatched, top tier guild.

My eyes linger on the golden staff long enough to pique my interest. _I guess a little won't hurt. The other members shouldn't get mad, since I'm the only one who can wield this thing._ Sticking my hand out, I beckon the staff with a mental command. Like opposing magnets, the staff floats into my grasp and glows menacingly with power. This staff was our Guild Weapon, the single most powerful weapon we could possibly create. It signified our guild, and now it will pass on into nothing like everything else.

"This staff holds a lot of power," I mumbled as I am reminded of its capabilities.

Although it has powerful God Artifacts embedded within it and can cast powerful magic, it also had the power to open the Command Console. I have access to just about everything in Nazarick, including the settings for the security systems, but messing with those at the last minute would be a waste of time. I point the staff in front of me, opening a light window. Several lines of code that I can just barely make out appeared.

"What should I look up?" I posed my question to no one in particular. Black feathers filled my vision as Albedo's wings flare out yet again. Her golden eyes stared down blankly, a small smile on her face, awaiting orders like the good little NPC she was. I hummed curiously.

[NPC LIST ALBEDO CHARACTER STATUS]

After inputting the command, a window opened over the Command Console containing Albedo's list of stats. With a smirk, I tapped the button labeled, "Character Bio." My eyes were suddenly flooded by a wall of text.

"Uwah…" I uttered uncharacteristically. "Leave it to Tabula-san to come up with all of this."

Albedo's backstory was so in-depth that it rivaled most novellas in length. Just seeing it almost made my head spin.

 _TLDR…_ I apologized to Tabula Smaragdina in my head as I scrolled all the way to the bottom. Her personality was explained in a single paragraph, describing loyalty, intelligence, and innocence. At the very bottom of the page, however, there was a single sentence that derailed the entire bio.

"She is a total nymphomaniac."

"Really, Tabula-san?" I asked aloud. _I know you have a thing for Gap Moe, but this is too much._ Tabula Smaragdina-san really enjoyed how different someone can be on the inside when compared with their outward appearance.

I let out another sigh, this time one of exasperation, "I know how much you like this kind of thing, but this just won't do."

With a wave of my hand, the last line of Albedo's character bio disappears. The cursor blinks before me, awaiting for any kind of input. I looked up at Albedo, her golden eyes still glistening. She merely waited for any utterance of the programmed verbal commands. Albedo's resting face was set to be alluring, welcoming, but also somewhat seductive; she was supposed to be a succubus after all. If I hadn't known she was an NPC, I'd be blushing like mad if a woman this beautiful looked at me like she was right now. _Yeah right, like a woman like that would ever love me…_

Like a lightbulb, an idea causes my hands to shudder. _I really shouldn't… If Tabula-san found out, he'd kill me._

But no one will find out. The servers are shutting down in a few minutes anyway. If anything, it will become a funny joke if we ever met again in another game or real life. _Yeah, Tabula-san wouldn't mind._

With that last justification, I nodded to myself before typing a new line in Albedo's Character Bio.

"She is also madly in love with Momonga."

I can't help the blushing emote appearing over my head. _Damn, that really is embarrassing. Well, what's done is done._

With a chuckle, I waved the staff and closed the Command Console window. I sat back in The Throne of Kings, gazing at everything around me.

"I really had a lot of fun with everyone here," I smiled.

None of the time was wasted, none of it in vain. I can safely say that Ainz Ooal Gown had an impact on all forty-one players within it. As the Guild Master, I must say it was a job well done. _It's a shame Yggdrasil is shutting down, but it can't be helped. The fanbase had dwindled significantly that last five years or so._ _It was too much for them to keep it going for so few players._ To my discontent, I could not find any flaw in their reasoning for moving on from my favorite game.

I felt a slight twinge behind my eyes, a sign with which I have become very familiar; I have been diving for too long. I glanced up at the clock in the corner of my HUD to check the time.

"A little over a minute left," I muttered dejectedly. "My last moments as Guild Master. This will be my last command."

[BOW]

The NPC's responded to my call instantly. Every member of the Pleiades, Sebas Tian, as well as Albedo dropped to one knee, placing their right arms over their chests to cover their hearts. Their heads bowed in my direction to show absolute reverence. Their undying loyalty was not just programmed into their individual code, but also into their Character Bios. Each NPC in Nazarick is loyal to guild through and through. Grateful for their service, I lift my head to the ceiling as the seconds tick away.

 _The date's about the change. I have to get up really early tomorrow too… I'll just let them forcefully log me out._

There are just a few seconds left now.

"Thanks for the good times, Yggdrasil. It's been fun," I closed my eyes and waited for the Admins to shut it all down.

The time for the Server Down came.

And it went.

"Eh?" I blurted as I saw the seconds continue to tick. The date had already changed. The servers were supposed to shut down by now. That's strange…

 _Did they push back the shut down?_ I thought as the clock continued to roll. _I didn't hear any news about a delay. Things like that usually appear in the newsfeed in game anyway._

With confusion, I pointed to the air in front of me to bring up the chat window. _I might as well ask a GM. Hopefully they haven't logged out already._

I am met with empty air.

My mouth gaped open as I jerked back in shock. _The window won't appear._ I attempted opening the personalized menu with another gesture. _That won't come up either?_ I tried using Message to call a GM with whom I had become familiar. He would interact with Ainz Ooal Gown from time to time. He also gave us The Throne of Kings back in the day.

I sputtered as I am met with silence. _The GM Call isn't working either._

"What is going on?"

"Momonga-sama?"

My head turned sharply in the direction of the NPC's. They were all staring at me with expressions of concern. The nearest NPC's face was contorted, almost pained as she looked at me. Albedo was clearly panicking because of my reaction.

"Is something wrong?" her clear voice filled my ears, causing me to break out into a cold sweat.

"Momonga-sama?!" she inquired louder now, visibly in distress. She approached me quickly, hanging from my arm, her gaze imploring me to tell her what was wrong.

 _Ah… that's right… NPC's can't talk._

 _And skeletons can't sweat._

* * *

 _Did I make the right decisions so far?_ I asked myself as I watched Aura and Mare, the twin Dark Elf children who guard the Sixth Floor, tangle with a demon of fire I summoned with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Aura's whip twirled and snapped around her like a champion lion tamer, using it both to attack and defend. Mare remained close behind, being a Magic Caster and all. Mare would protect his sister from incoming flames and then buff her attacks when she switched to the offensive.

Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore were created by Bukubukuchagama-san, the sister of my friend Peroroncino-san. I always thought that she tried to model her creations after the two of them, but in all honesty, Peroroncino told me that he would never dress that way. By, "that way," I meant the fact that Mare, the young elven boy, was in fact wearing a skirt. It turned out that Bukubukuchagama-san simply liked Traps. By the looks of Aura, Bukubukuchagama also seemed to like Reverse Traps as well. With a stylish, white pant suit and a red leather vest, you honestly could not tell Aura was female, save for the modest swell at her bust line.

 _That's not exactly what the problem is now, is it?_ I reset my derailed train of thought. _The NPC's are alive! The game is real! WHAT THE F—_

"Momonga-sama," a gruff, manly voice resounded in my head after a shrill beeping noise, interrupting my flustered thoughts. It seemed that the Message spell still worked after all, but only in limited form.

"Ah, Sebas," I answered calmly as my emotions suddenly disappeared. "What have you to report?"

"I have completed my surveillance of the surrounding area," he replied dutifully. "If you wish, I will announce the results to you."

"Hold off on that for now," I nodded, though I only now realize that he can't see me. "I have called for the Floor Guardians to assemble in the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor. You may explain what you have found then. Return to Nazarick."

"Understood. As the Supreme Being commands," Sebas spoke with veneration, and I am sure that he is bowing on the other end.

The Message cut out with a similar beep, leaving me to my thoughts. _So much is happening, it's difficult to keep track._

When the initial panic set in, I was about to run out of the tomb screaming, but I felt my emotions quickly fall away, like they were adjusted somehow. After that moment, I was able to think calmly about the situation. From what I have gathered thus far, I have come up with a summary of the current goings-on.

The servers of Yggdrasil did not shut down at midnight. The NPC's, who were originally mute, had gained the ability to speak and move without prompting. They can also perceive and follow orders that were not previously programmed into their code. The NPC's are presenting the personalities that have been explained in their Character Bios. The NPC's have become real people who see me as one of their creators, a "Supreme Being," and the leader of The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

There is no menu. There is no GM Call. My HUD is gone. You can perform… ahem… 18+ actions.

Just about everything that made Yggdrasil a game is gone.

As far as I'm concerned, The Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer in Yggdrasil.

The spells from Yggdrasil exist and operate normally, but I can't tell how much HP and MP I have; I can feel it though. I used Aura and Mare to test a bit. Just knowing that the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown still had its insane magic ability was comforting. I also used the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to this floor, so there's that as well. Despite the changes, everything seemed to be functioning normally.

 _Am I missing something?_

 _I CAN'T LOG OUT!_

"Momonga-sama?" I am snapped out of my reverie by the short elven twins standing before me. Aura's head was tilted cutely to the side and Mare was clutching his staff tightly to his chest, shrinking away from me. The boy shuddered when my red eyes flared slightly, aiming directly at him.

"I see you made swift work of a beast of that level, Aura, Mare," I announced proudly, as if my own child had succeeded in something difficult.

"It was easy!" Aura laughed while scratching the back of her head shyly.

"Nee-chan…" Mare attempted to rebuke his sister, but trailed off at the end while glancing up at me for any sign of annoyance.

"I see," I nodded gladly. Something else occurs to me that still needs testing. I peer down at the Dark Elves, "You two must be thirsty. Would you care for a drink?"

Both dark elves' eyes widened at the question before they glanced at each other in shock. I didn't bother giving them a chance to answer. I thought deeply, willing the event into existence. Trusting the feeling to which I had grown accustomed to over the years, I reached forward. I watched as my hand disappeared into empty space, as if a tear in space-time opened up. I then grasped the items within and pulled. Two glasses came free from the space.

I handed them each a glass and reached into the space again, this time pulling out a pitcher filled to the brim with cold water. I then poured them each a glass. They both shared another glance before chugging down the proffered drink from their Supreme Being.

 _So my Inventory Space still works too. I should see what else I can get out of there. Hopefully my rare items still work._ I ruminated on the new information while stowing away the pitcher.

When they finished, I grabbed the glasses and put them away. Then, they both bowed low, "Thank you very much for the drink, Momonga-sama. We are unworthy of your kindness," Aura announced dutifully. Despite already bowing, Mare nodded, nearly throwing himself off balance.

"Of course you're unworthy," a disembodied voice echoed over the open space of the Colosseum. We all turned to face the direction of the voice, and were met by a flash of light radiating from a magic circle. Out of the circle, a young girl in a mauve, Victorian-style dress carrying a parasol strolled into our midst with an air of importance.

Well, calling her a young girl would be inaccurate. She is Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Floor Guardian for the First, Second, and Third Floors. She is a True Vampire created by Peroroncino-san, and her backstory included that she is at least one thousand years-old. Peroroncino had making Shalltear the strongest of the Floor Guardians in mind when he created her, and I was present for many steps in the process, but…

Was her chest always that big?

Shalltear twirled her parasol as she gave a sidelong gaze over at the Dark Elf twins. Placing a delicate, pale hand over her fanged mouth, she continued, "Someone as boorish and unrefined as you could never even dream of being worthy of Momonga-sama's kindness."

Aura's face twisted into a snarl, "What was that, goth loli?!"

"Don't call me that in front of Momonga-sama, you damned beast girl!" Shalltear tossed her parasol and trudged angrily up to Aura.

The two girls butt heads, literally. Their foreheads are touching and I could see sparks flying between their eyes. They also seemed to be growling like feral dogs contesting over a piece of scrap meat. Mare stood off to the side, waving his hands frantically shouting, "Nee-chan! Shalltear-sama! Momonga-sama is watching!"

He danced around them in a worried panic, trying to stop their bickering. I merely watched over them, smiling all the while. I am glad those emotes no longer existed, since it would have betrayed my mood. _It's exactly like it was back then. Bukubukuchagama-san, Peroroncino-san, it's like watching the shouting matches you two used to have in the Guild Hall._

Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino were siblings. They were always fighting with each other, though most of it was probably out of frustration. Bukubukuchagama was a famous voice actress who had a lot of different jobs. Peroroncino enjoyed eroge, some to which his own older sister offered her services. Needless to say, he was pretty miffed when a company he admired would announce that his sister would be playing a character or two in their games.

Things haven't changed much at all. _Even though I miss them, it seems they left pieces of themselves behind for me to enjoy._ Just as their creators would go off on one another, the creations were squabbling like children.

Another wave of nostalgia swept over me, bringing forth a chuckle. The din of voices suddenly quiets down. The three of them are now staring at me with dumbfounded expressions, like I had done something entirely unexpected.

 _I wonder how they see me. We've never spoken or interacted, but they carry on as if this sort of thing is normal. They all have expectations of me, but I am unsure of how to deal with them. Maybe it has something to do with their backstories?_ I made a note to check later if I can still access Character Bios.

"Getting along as usual, I see," I played off my chuckle as a clearing of the throat. "It is good to see you, Shalltear."

"Ah," Shalltear let out what sounded like a moan. Her face flushed red, causing her to bring her hands to her normally pale, white cheeks. "Momonga-sama, your words are too kind. Let me take in your presence and bask in your beauty."

I was frozen in place as Shalltear hurried over to me. With a small hop, she wrapped her arms around my neck and dangled precariously. Looking down at her blushing face, small fangs peeked from between her rosy, red lips. The thick smell of perfume wafted up from her, but there was still an undertone of something much fiercer. _That smell… Is that blood? As expected of a Vampire._

"Shalltear," a loud voice boomed from the massive archway. The visage of Albedo appeared from within, "Please compose yourself in the presence of Momonga-sama. Something dirty might rub off on our Master."

The Vampire around my neck froze. "Dirty?" a low grumble escaped her lips as she slid down my frame onto solid ground once again. "Say that again, you slutty succubus."

Even from this distance, I saw Albedo grimace. She was about to blurt out something offensive, I'm sure, but she was snapped out of it when a hand clasped her bare shoulder.

"It is unwise to utter such words in front of the Supreme Being. He might find you off putting," a well-dressed man appeared behind her. He wore a red, striped suit and a red tie over a white shirt. His glasses that sat atop his long, pointed ears were small and round, but they still managed to cover his eyes completely. His stiff, spiked hair rose several centimeters above his head. Behind his back, a huge, segmented silver tail swung to and fro with each step. The creation of Ulbert Alain Odle, Demiurge.

The floor shook heavily as another figure, nearly three meters tall, emerged from the shadows. The blue armored, insect-like creature took his sweet time covering the distance, but each step was planned; every move he made was battle-ready. Cold air radiated from his outer shell with each breath he took. He had four thick arms and carried a giant halberd. In terms of physical strength, he could match some Yggdrasil players. The creation of Warrior Takemikazuchi, Cocytus.

"Such babble. Is disrespectful," his broken speech and gravelly voice barely registered as understandable. I highly doubted there was anything similar to vocal cords in that monster's throat.

With this, all of the Guardians for whom I have called have arrived. Save for Victim and Gargantua, everyone has gathered. All that is left is…

"Momonga-sama, I have returned," Sebas suddenly appeared off to the side, startling me. He was already bowed, giving me a full view of his styled, silver hair.

Covering my mouth with my hand and coughing, I turn to my small gathering.

"Honored Floor Guardians, you may be wondering why I have called you here," I announced loudly, trying to project my voice farther than I really should. _Acting this way shows power, right? Whatever, I'll do it anyway._ "Not an hour ago, The Great Tomb of Nazarick underwent an unknown shift. I had a dangerous premonition."

"Momonga-sama, if I may," Shalltear stepped forward tentatively, the opposite of how brazen she was earlier. I nodded and allowed her to continue, "Is that why you sent the Pleaides to the upper floors?"

"Correct, Shalltear," I affirmed her question. "I needed to ensure that nothing would happen while you were here, rather than on your respective floors. However, I also had another reason for doing so. I ordered Sebas to survey the exterior and report his findings. If anything were to happen, he could call the Pleiades for assistance." _I don't know what is going on. Can't be too cautious after all._

"Sebas," I turned expectantly to the butler, "what have you found?"

Taking my cue, Sebas straightened, placing his hands behind his back. With the dignity that had been programmed into him, he spoke, "On Momonga-sama's orders, I exited The Great Tomb of Nazarick. I was shocked to behold an alien landscape, one with which I am unfamiliar."

 _"_ _Unfamiliar?" In Yggdrasil, The Great Tomb of Nazarick resided in a wide swamp. Are we not in a swamp?_ In the game, Nazarick was surround by swampland with a dark sky and twisted landscape. It was one of the most dangerous areas in the game, crawling with high-level undead and spotted with expanses of quicksand and constricting vines. If Nazarick were to be attacked, the swamp would be considered the first line of defense.

"We are now surrounded on all sides by several different formations. I will list them by direction now," Sebas closed his eyes, as if recalling the memories. "In the North, the direction Nazarick is facing, there is a small field of grass that eventually tapers off into a dense forest. To the West, a cliff face rising up to a series of plateaus that act as platforms jutting from a single mountain."

"Er…" I stuttered. _That's nothing like a swamp! What is going on here?!_

Luckily, he didn't seem to notice my little personal outburst, or at least ignored it, so he continued, "To the East, there is another cliff face, only…"

Sebas paused, seemingly unsure of how to go on explaining. Instead, he decided to describe something else, "The twilight sky under which Nazarick sat is no longer there. In fact, there is no sky at all. The 'ceiling' is lined with thick formations of crystals that emit light. The wall rises all the way to meet the crystal. To the South, there is a similar stone wall. From what I can tell, The Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to an underground oasis."

My mind reeled as the information hit me. Listening to Sebas' description, I easily came to the conclusion that we were probably no longer in Yggdrasil at all. I have been to every square inch of that game, and nothing from the landscape even comes close to similar. _So not only am I trapped in a game, but I'm in an unknown world as well?_

 _If this is some unexpected update to Yggdrasil, the developers have outdone themselves._

My emotions nearly burst outward, but they suddenly dissipate. Serenity washed over me as I attempted to move the conversation along, "Fascinating. Is there anything else of note, Sebas?"

"Yes, Momonga-sama," Sebas nodded in confirmation. "Since the area is enclosed underground, I was able to survey the entirety of the space we inhabit. Within the forest, there are a number of foreign creatures, some of which seem to be very hostile. They roam the area in packs, but I do not believe they pose us a threat. Beyond the wooded area, there is a lake and an incredibly large tree. Facing the lake in the east, there is a small town situated on a cliff. The town seems to be inhabited by several different anthropomorphic races, all of which are armed."

All of them? Usually with a town or village, there were at least some common folk. They would need farmers, blacksmiths, as well as others capable of several trades. A town in a Dive MMORPG would normally have a significant number of NPC's. If every inhabitant was armed and had the ability to fight, and I still think of this as a game, then that area might be a stop for players to rest and stock up on items. _Does that mean there are other players there?_

"I do not believe that these inhabitants are on par with you, or any other of the Supreme Beings, Momonga-sama. They seem like simple warriors or mercenaries," Sebas answered my question before I could ask it. Sebas glanced at me, to which I responded with a nod. "Finally, to the Southeast, the wall opens up to a long staircase leading to an upper level. Alternately in the Northeast, there is a similar opening in the wall, but the staircase leads down, further underground. That is all."

Sebas breathed out. He stood in silence, finished with his findings. The information was very revealing. As Sebas mentioned, Nazarick appeared to have really been transported underground, but there was even more that I could glean. The structure of the place led me to the theory that there might be more to our surroundings than meets the eye.

There is an entrance leading upward, an exit leading downward, a town filled with armed people and shops. This place, this floor, seems to be a rest stop in a dungeon; a dungeon where I have never been.

The Guardians are confused. They're not worried, or concerned. It's more like they have learned something interesting and are taking it in stride. Gravity could have inverted, and these former NPC's would shrug and carry on. I, on the other hand...

"How exciting," I muttered, my bones clacked with anticipation. _It's been so long since the last Yggdrasil update. I haven't experienced a new area since the remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown conquered the new dungeon content several years ago._ Now that there are new areas to explore, knowing that I can spread the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown to the corners of a brand new world… "Exciting, indeed."

That was the first time the Guardians were taken aback. Waves of dark energy emanated from my body, filling the entire Colosseum with concentrated malice. Their anxious gazes were met with a flare of glowing red from my eager eyes.

* * *

"Ah… So tired," I groaned as I sank into the freshly laundered sheets on my luxurious bed. "But… I don't feel sleepy."

The past twenty-four hours have been hectic. There was still so much I didn't know. I was still trying to wrap my head around what has happened, but there was too much to do in preparation for the unknown. Much of my time was spent delegating duties as well as listening to reports, but despite a rather lax attitude on my part, it was still mentally exhausting.

After Sebas finished his report, I spent the next few moments speaking with the Guardians. Upon further questioning, Sebas mentioned that Nazarick's Mausoleum lay above ground. This meant that anyone who passed by will be able to see it. Judging from Sebas' account, this area is well known. Something as conspicuous as a tomb appearing out of thin air in an underground dungeon will definitely draw a lot of attention. With the mountain to the west, there were too many vantage points from which The Great Tomb of Nazarick could be spotted.

That was when I asked Mare if there was any way to hide the Mausoleum; being a Magic Caster with extensive knowledge of Illusion magic, he was certainly the one to consult. It was a rather difficult predicament to overcome. Since I came to the conclusion that the floor has been thoroughly explored, someone would notice if there was suddenly a new set of hills in the dungeon.

We eventually decided to extend the forest to conceal us. Using the trees to cover us from above and having the vines wrap around the columns to hide us from ground view seemed to be the only viable course of action. That way, it will just seem like natural plant growth took part of the floor. It would be troublesome if someone came by to harvest lumber, so a few Bounded Fields will need to be placed around the structure to deter people from coming by.

With these small changes, it should alleviate the dangers of being discovered prematurely before we know enough about this new world.

"At least we can get through the immediate future without having to deal with the populace sending hordes of warriors our way," I mumbled to myself as I lay sprawled on the bed.

That being said, the most important task to come next was gathering information. While Mare handled the concealment of Nazarick, I sent Aura with a few of the Eight-Edge Assassins, a human-like spider creature in traditional ninja clothing, to check out the nearby town. I asked… I _ordered_ them to learn as much as they can about the area without interfering in the daily lives of the people.

 _I hope they listen to me,_ I thought. I was unsure from the start whether or not they would heed my orders. Having these powerful creatures under my wing without having any control over them would have made things exceedingly difficult. So, by the end of our strategy session, I had asked each of the Guardians what they thought of me.

The results were quite shocking.

"They have some unrealistic expectations of me," I ruminated on what I heard. If skeletons could sweat, I would be drenched.

 _Wise, kind, merciful, beautiful, strong… It all sounds like some dream. I am none of those things._ I sighed.

Even Albedo said I was the highest ranking of all Supreme Beings, the term they used to describe all the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. I assumed they didn't care that I was only made the Guild Master because Touch Me-san recommended it. It wasn't because I was the best, or anything.

Albedo also said that I was the man she loved. Outwardly, I acted quite stoic if I don't say so myself, but inwardly, I was so flustered, I nearly fell over.

"So embarrassing…" I rolled back and forth across the bed while holding my face. I can't blush anymore, but those emotions were there.

Then a sudden wave of tranquility washed over me, and the emotion was gone.

It wasn't just my appearance that changed; I seemed to have become quite inhuman since the Server Down. I have become much like an undead, something that has ceased being human. My emotions have been curbed by some unknown force. I can still feel them in bursts, but once they rise beyond a certain point, this force quiets them. _It's like I actually became an undead._

I stood from my wide, canopied bed and walked over to the massive, silvered mirror that covered nearly the entire wall. The frame was of exquisite gold encrusted with flawless gems of many denominations.

I peered at my reflection in the mirror. Normally, when playing Yggdrasil, no matter how many times I saw myself in character, I always felt as if I was a human controlling the body of this Elder Lich. Ever since the game ended, I have felt completely detached from my real body. I looked down at my bony hands and arms peeking from underneath my black and purple robes. My gaze rose to see my face, a skull with two red, blazing eyes set in the sockets. My fleshless ribs jutted out from my open shirt, a large, glowing red orb floated behind them, swelling with power and life.

I still had a sense of touch, but I can't taste or breathe… _This is weird…_

I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation, "This is going to be hard to absorb."

"Momonga-sama," a woman calls out from behind me. I turned to see her shutting the door behind her. _Narberal Gamma,_ the name appeared in my mind when I took in the visage of the dark-haired maid. Nishikienrai-san designed her to be a "yamato nadeshiko." He was always into traditional Japanese tropes, especially ninjas. I suppose dressing in typical ninja outfits and creating an NPC as an ideal Japanese woman was an extension of his interests.

 _Now that I think about it, Nishikienrai's tastes were tame compared to many of the others._

Narberal Gamma was one of the few NPCs with a normal appearance. Despite how human she looked, she was still considered inhuman. Being a Doppelganger, she has the innate ability to change form to suit her needs. However, in order to keep her image as a yamato nadeshiko, Nishikienrai placed most of her stat points into strength and magic, rather than her racial abilities. Now, her natural skill is limited to human shapes and forms. So, she must remain in human form, but her power is off the charts; a fair trade-off if I don't say so myself.

"What have you to report?" I turned back to the mirror, glancing at her visage periodically.

"The beasts that Aura-sama sent to the upper and lower floors have returned," she announced, her eyes remaining closed and her hands together as she waited on standby. "On the Supreme Being's orders, the beasts remained unseen for the duration of their mission."

I nodded in understanding. I'm glad that Aura is capable of taking enough control of the creatures under her employ. Without that, I would have had to wait until she returned before I could survey the floors of the dungeon.

 _In hindsight, I probably should have just waited so I could have a bit of rest and gather myself, but there's no use complaining now._

The Doppelganger took my silence as consent to continue and voiced her report, "The beasts that headed further down spoke of a great root system. The walls appear to be made of gnarled wood and the floors are lined with bioluminescent moss. I suspect that the floors below are affected by the tree at the center of this floor."

 _So the floors below this one are the root system of the huge tree in this oasis? Interesting…_ I'm still not sure how far down this dungeon goes, but if it goes even deeper, then there might be more interesting biomes urging to be explored. My adventurer's spirit has been piqued.

"And above?" I asked with a level voice. With my emotions in check, it makes it easier for me to hide my giddiness.

"The floor directly above appears to be what the Supreme Beings would call a 'Boss Room,'" her eyes crack open to take in the reflection of my face in the mirror.

 _I am so glad I no longer have skin._

Surely, if I still had a human face, my expression would have betrayed the extent of my glee. However, despite that, I could see the red glow of my eyes brighten, flaring robustly. Narberal Gamma's eyes widened even more, obviously catching on to the change in my demeanor.

And what a change it was.

 _A new enemy? A creature I don't know? And better yet, a BOSS? This is… This is…!_

"A boss? How quaint," was all I could bring myself to say. My excitement could hardly be contained, but what came out was an indifferent huff. This new attitude could take some getting used to.

Narberal's lips quirked slightly, as if amused by my supposed jab, but the smile was gone in the next instant. Her steely eyes remained resolute as she went on to complete her report, "The creature appears to be about seven meters tall and has immense strength. Since the beasts were told not to engage in any fighting, they returned once their reconnaissance was complete."

"I see," the lights of my eyes were pulsing with unbridled enthusiasm, but I remained cool and calm.

There was so much that needed doing. I didn't have nearly enough knowledge about this world, this dungeon, or even the floor to which we were transported. I still had teams out there gathering intelligence, important information that I think is paramount to the furtherance of Nazarick. I have to take stock of both items and NPCs, ensure that all of Nazarick's defensive systems were working, read through and memorize Character Bios, even see how my creation is faring down in the treasury.

 _I have so much to do… but…_

"Narberal Gamma," I state her full name to get her undivided attention.

She instantly responds to the commanding tone of my voice, arms going rigid at her sides and back straightening. I slowly turned to her and approached. The size different between us became very apparent as her neck had to crane in order to achieve constant eye contact with me. My eyes burned furiously in their sockets, the red light so bright that it illuminated the battle maid's face. I see her jaw tighten when I stop just a few inches from her.

Unable to prevent the darkness from creeping into my words, my teeth parted with an eager hiss, "Care to take a stroll?"

* * *

It took a whole hour to make it to the opening in the wall to the Boss Room. It's not that the doorway was far from Nazarick, but we spent most of our time dodging the native denizens of this world in order to go unnoticed. They didn't appear to be threatening or particularly powerful, but until I know more, being unknown was preferable. Judging by the types of monsters on this floor and the level of equipment that the citizens seemed to carry, we must not be very far down in this dungeon. People carrying iron and steel with a severe lack of magically imbued weapons gives me a few clues to work with.

The giant crystals in the ceiling were currently glowing a deep, dark blue, the color of the night sky. The crystal in the center was the largest of the bunch; it was also different. During the daytime, the large crystal shimmered a brilliant, yellow-white light, mimicking the sun that you would see on the outside. The smaller crystals would shine a light blue, similar to the sky. From what I could tell, this underground oasis was on a 24-hour day-night cycle, so it shouldn't be too difficult to adjust from my usual schedule back in my real world. Hopefully, it's the same as the world outside this dungeon as well.

"It looks like the coast is clear, Momonga-sama," Demiurge muttered over his shoulder.

"Then let us move forward," I ordered as we emerged from the line of bushes surrounding the clearing.

A wide expansive field leads up to the doorway, but it isn't completely empty. People set up camps all around the clearing. There are about six or seven different settlements, each keeping to themselves. There must be some sort of degree of separation, most likely guilds or raid parties. It doesn't make it difficult to pass through them, but they certainly weren't making it easy with their frequent patrols for monsters lying in wait. I don't blame them for setting up camp here, though; I have been guilty of the same practice in the past. There have been many a time when I simply didn't have the money to stay at an inn and had to use the tent item to replenish health and mana.

 _Oh, the woes of a new player. Learning how to manage my money correctly in Yggdrasil was a tough lesson._

Demiurge went ahead to look around before ushering me through a gap between two tents, "This way, please."

I glanced at the creature as I went by, trying to stop myself from sighing. Narberal Gamma had accompanied me to the top floor of Nazarick. Just as we were about to leave, Demiurge's underlings appeared. Demiurge was immediately alerted, which led him directly to us. After explaining to him that I was headed off to see this supposed, "Boss Room," and that he should hold down the fort while we were gone. He insisted that he come along with his minions. Luckily for me, he was easily persuaded down to just bringing him along.

Demiurge paved the way for Narberal and me. We masterfully worked our way through the surrounding camps and reached the doorway undetected. It was then that I got my first look at the natives. Most of them appeared to be normal humanoids, but I can see a smattering of pointed ears indicative of elves, as well as the furry, animal ears of anthropomorphized beast species; they seem to come in many varieties like cats, dogs, and wolves. There also seemed to be shorter races. A group of thick, bearded men drank and guffawed around a bonfire; Dwarves I assume. Others resembled children, but they were strong and drinking all the same; Hobbits, maybe?

"Momonga-sama, are you prepared?" Narberal inquired as she clutched her long mythril and gold staff. She was wearing her very own customized armor. Nishikienrai put a lot of work into Narberal Gamma, her clothing included.

All of the outfits for the maids were created by Whitebrim, HeroHero, and Coup de Grace, but the Pleiades had a separate uniform, an armor set designed by their respective creators. Narberal's armor closely resembled the canon maid outfit, but it was made completely out of tough, high tier metal. It was shaped like a bell, her skirt flaring out before falling to the floor. A thick, silver cross lie along her sternum, the crossbar supported her breasts underneath, and the tail-end of the cross fell along her stomach to end above her skirt. With yellow armguards and layered steel, Narberal Gamma was ready for anything.

I peered down at my own armor that I created with my [CREATE GREATER ITEM] spell. It was solid black with gold and silver engravings with a red cape draped over my right shoulder. I figured that if we were ever spotted, I at least wouldn't attract undue attention to ourselves. Narberal and Demiurge look human enough to get away with an unexpected interaction with the natives, but a seven-foot-tall skeleton could cause some trouble. The last thing we need right now is to have a group of armed mercenaries come snooping around and finding Nazarick.

Though, even with an armor set that I would only consider "decent," I am still better equipped than just about all of the natives I've seen thus far, by several tiers from what I can tell.

I shrugged under the slight weight of the pair of massive claymore blades that I spawned with a similar spell and nodded at Narberal's question, "Let's move on."

We entered the long, dark stairwell. The ramp was steep and led so far up that there was no light to be seen. Darkness surrounded us as we made our way up the empty corridor. As I was contemplating that this stairway was longer than expected, a light glimmered in the distance. The light eventually grew into a wide door that gave us a peek into the room awaiting our arrival.

The dirt floor was gray and dusty, like moon rock; it must have been the result of many fierce battles with the boss pulverizing the rock on the ground into a fine powder. In the distance, the far end of the room is another sheer wall with a hole, most likely leading up to the floors above. I noticed that the amount of light in the room doesn't quite correlate with the fact that I don't see a single crystal anywhere. It wasn't until we cleared the stairwell that the source of the light was revealed.

It was a wall made of pure opal. Light shining through the glittering stone caused a plethora of colors to radiate outward, sending a shimmer of blue, green, and purple across the gray walls. The dust we kicked up with our footsteps seemed to be repelled by the opalescent stone, not allowing the drab powder to mar the beautiful sight we beheld. If I could breathe, I'm sure I would have gasped. Narberal hummed with interest while Demiurge gave it an arrogant glance, as if he had seen something far more impressive before.

 _Yggdrasil has some incredible visuals that were groundbreaking for their day, but this…_

With our footfalls muffled by the dust, we trudged through the pulverized rock to the center of the room. _This place has poor footing. Hopefully we won't need to move too much. Considering the level the natives appear to be, I don't think we should have much trouble, but just to be safe…_ I mumble a few spells under my breath to buff my stats.

[FOCUS MAGIC]

[GREATER HARDENING]

[GREATER MAGIC SHIELD]

With these buffs, I've cut magic and physical damage as well as gave my spells a bit more of a punch.

 _That should be enough to take on this… Er…_

"So, where is this boss?" I can't help but ask as my voice echoes off the empty room's walls.

"I do not sense any presences," Demiurge responds, sending an accusatory glare to the present Pleiades Maid. "Are you certain of the report's validity? Surely a handful of primitive beasts could not possibly give a proper account."

Narberal inclined her head in deference, "I was assured by Aura-sama that her thrall was perfectly capable of performing a reconnaissance mission. If the report is inaccurate, then I must have misunderstood. If that is the case, I apologize most sincerely."

"It is not a problem," I said, trying my best to prevent the disappointment from leaking into my words. "That makes things simpler. I will instruct Aura to send her beasts to the upper—"

A rumble. Small pebbles danced over the dusty ground, leaving trails behind them. A large shadow passed behind the opal wall, blocking out the light and covering us in its darkness. A handprint appears against the white stone as another rumble travels up our legs and shakes our spines. Narberal immediately pointed her staff at the shadow and Demiurge squared his shoulders, both of them prepared for anything. I merely looked on as a spiderweb of cracks appeared around the creature's hand.

There was an explosion of force. The opaque stone burst forth, sending glass-like shards all around us. The sound was deafening as the monster swung its huge arms through the wall, its mouth already open wide with a roar. Human-like teeth lined its maw. Its jaw gaped so broadly that it most likely unhinged its joints just so it could roar even louder. It wasn't until the debris settled that I noticed the explosion and the roar were in fact the same event.

 _Was that some sort of attack? I should keep an eye out for that. A boss with a ranged attack could be difficult to handle if its strength is enough to overwhelm us._

As Narberal's report stated, it was a humanoid creature, seemingly male, roughly seven meters tall, and, as is indicative of its muscular stature, physically strong. As for the appearance of the monster, it had a mop of black hair that fell to its shoulders. Behind its sloppy bangs, completely black eyes were sunk into the creature's face. A deformed nose sat above its wide mouth, clouds of steam erupting from them like someone's frosty breath on a winter day. All of it was wrapped in a layer of gray skin to match the color of the walls and floor.

Its eyes focused on us immediately after its emergence. It let out another bestial howl before taking a heavy step toward us. The entire room shook with each step, causing even more rocks to loosen and fall.

"Momonga-sama," the maid's expression hardened as she awaited my commands. She remained vigilant as the monster slowly approached.

I peered up at the beast, staring into its animalistic eyes. My own gaze traced its figure, taking is everything I could about it. I wanted to see how it moved, how it acted, how it responded. I want to know more.

"Narberal, halt its movement," I give the order.

It was instantaneous. Sheets of ice as thick as a steel I-beam surrounded the monster and erupted into a field of frozen pikes. In mid stride, the beast was unable to stop itself as it stepped down on a concentrated bunch of spires, tearing holes in its own feet. Fresh blood and viscera scattered about in torrents, staining the bluish-white ice sanguine. I am normally very squeamish, and yet I am not bothered by the gore in the least. My transformation into an undead must have been quite thorough. As if the ice was alive, it wrapped and coiled around the creature wherever it touched.

The boss fell forward, attempting to catch itself with its expansive hands, only to be similarly pierced and trapped by the Doppelganger's ice spell. It shook its head about in a wild fit of rage, loosing yowls and shouts of anger. It tore and ripped and sliced and gnashed, doing its absolute best to break out of its icy prison. It tried, but to no avail. Narberal's spell continued to wind its way around the monster until its movements stopped. Ice completely encased the beast until the creature's head was the only part touching open air.

The so-called "boss" was reduced to a block of ice, like a prehistoric animal frozen in time. Its head hanged loosely as it heaved painful breaths. It growled and moaned as the hoarfrost spread, crawling slowly up its neck. Before the ice reached its jawline, the spell ceased. The ice, partially dyed red by the monster's blood, was holding resiliently against the boss' panicked struggle.

I approached, my curiosity getting the better of me. The monster's hair stopped whipping about as the creature turned its gaze to me, calming for a moment. It's saucer-sized, black eyes glared at me, but there was nothing in them. It was a blank stare that told me there was nothing inside the beast's head. The only thing it wanted was for me to die. It's intent to kill, maul, destroy, maim, pummel, hammer, and rip leaked from its very pores. There was no intelligence, no inquiring contemplation, no sense of awareness at all; just empty wrath.

I got within a few short feet before the boss' mouth opened and a howl of epic proportions was released from its gullet. The air swelled with power as a ripple tore through it. Before I could react, the beast fired off one of its howl attacks, blasting the surrounding rock and dust into the air in a spectacular cloud. It was an impressive attack, one that would devastate any creature below level fifteen back in Yggdrasil. The damage it caused to the terrain could even be considered an Area Of Effect. Any warriors in the near vicinity or clustered together would have been bombarded by rocks and boulders, as well as blinded by the dust lingering in the atmosphere, if they survive the initial blast that is.

It was really impressive…

At least for a low-tier boss.

"How lively," I mused as the debris settled around me. "You are quite obviously a raid-type boss, meant to be fought with upwards of ten to twenty warriors. However, I must inform you that you have met your match a hundred times over."

Another blast of energy. Another plume of dust explodes into the air. Another chuckle escapes my jet black helm. I brush the dust from my shoulders, taking note that not even my cape was shorn.

"As expected of Momonga-sama," Demiurge bowed lowly while showering me with admiration. "Nothing in this land of heathens could possibly stand toe-to-toe with a Supreme Being."

The boss opened its mouth a third time to attack again, but it was quickly foiled by more ice. The blast bounded off the ice and exploded inside the creature's mouth. Its cheeks expanded, but managed to contain the results of the attack. There was no damage, not even a crack or blemish on the frozen plug covering the monster's mouth. Smoke billowed from its nose and ears, black eyes rolled into the back of its head, its head drooped, and the monster fell unconscious. It was almost comical, in a way.

I stared at the "boss" with an unwavering gaze of intrigue. "Thank you, Narberal," I said halfheartedly. My eyes were exclusively locked on the monster we have captured.

 _Fascinating. Judging by the amount of damage it was capable of doing in a single attack, I would say that it is definitely a boss. Placing the level of players that would take on this monstrosity at about fifteen, I cannot say for certain how far down in the dungeon the boss room is situated. Games usually introduce bosses early on in the story to teach players about special monster types and events. Players that reach level ten and over are used to the system by then, allowing for more complicated and strategic boss battles._

 _This boss' move set attacks multiple targets and requires a large number of seasoned players to tackle. It will also require several support characters to ensure that no one dies and misses out on the experience and loot._

 _Does experience even exist here? How about loot? What happens when you die? Can I just respawn, or am I gone forever?_

In hindsight, this little venture wasn't the best of ideas. If this monster had turned out a bit more difficult, I could have perished. In all honestly, that is one experiment of which I don't wish to be a subject.

"What would you like to do with it, My Lord?" Demiurge came into view from the side, snapping me out of my reverie. He too turned to study the creature, his glasses and crystal eyes glittering with anticipation.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. _Honestly, what CAN I do with this thing? I just wanted to look at it up close. I was able to learn about it well enough for the time being, but there was still so much that I didn't know. I don't even know what I don't know._

"Take it with us," I turn away. "There is much to learn. A powerful monster like this should provide some helpful data."

"Understood," he bows with acceptance and moves to Narberal. "Return to Nazarick and prepare my workshop for our 'guest.'"

"Yes, Demiurge-sama," with a curt bow to the Floor Guardian, then a deep bow to me, the maid disappeared through a Gate.

Demiurge and I stood watch over the fallen boss. As the creature slept, tests ran through my mind, experiments I wanted to run. Listing off my ruminations, I spoke, "I want to know what makes this thing tick. Map out its anatomy and make a report about its internal systems. I want to know if and what it eats and drinks. Also, check its mental capacity. See if they can be trained or programmed. If they can be useful to Nazarick, I want an army of them. If not, you can do whatever you want with it."

The demon's lips curled into a genuine smile, as if he had just received a gift from his admirer. He lowered his head with a hand over his heart, "Thank you, Momonga-sama. My hands will work with reckless abandon."

It was only a few moments until Narberal Gamma returned through the Gate with several of the maids in tow. The group of women surrounded the block of ice and heaved it into the air. Their strength was surprising, considering they were all level one homunculi. _Leave it to nonhumans to be much stronger than their human counterparts._

Smoothly, they slipped through the Gate into Demiurge's workshop. With the work done, the demon turned to me with an arm outstretched toward the Gate. I take one last look around the Boss Room. Without realizing, I begin musing, "I hope this world has a lot more to offer me. It would be a shame if all of the monsters here are this weak."

Demiurge chuckled and inclined his head, "Of course, Momonga-sama, there are no creatures in any world that could possibly be a match for a Supreme Being."

I sighed. I then trudged past the demon. _I know he was trying to flatter me. Hell, he may have been telling the truth. I'm just really…_

"How disappointing," I muttered under my breath as we all entered the Gate.

* * *

She saw the shadows travel through the staircase doorway. Her brow furrowed at the thought of a party heading back to the surface at night. The dungeon got perilous at night. More dangerous monsters spawned from the walls once the sun set. It may be a good chance for more seasoned Adventurers to find rare monsters that give valuable drops, but most don't bother. The chances of finding anything worth risking their lives wouldn't be found in the upper levels anyway.

Glancing around, she saw that she was alone; no one else saw what she had seen. Rather than alert her superiors, she felt obligated to make sure the party got past the Boss Room safely before returning to camp. The Monster Rex was defeated a couple weeks prior, so it is due to respawn. If the group didn't realize that the Boss could spawn tonight, they might be in for a big surprise when they traverse the room.

She should at least warn them, right?

Quickly crossing the clearing, she headed through the doorway and up the flight of stairs. When she didn't see anyone, her head tilted slightly. They must be moving pretty fast. Sprinting through the Boss Room would be a good idea if they didn't wish to tangle with the Monster Rex. Unfortunately, that means the next group will have to deal with it, but the odds are she and her Familia will be the ones to take it down anyway. Hopefully no other parties try to leave before hers does.

She was only about halfway up the stairs when she heard the howl of the Monster Rex. Her eyes widened as the walls of the stairway shook and cracked. Without a hint of hesitation, she rushed up the remaining stairs to the room above. She couldn't let them get hurt, not while she was around. She was strong. It was for times like these that she was strong. If she could help, she would give her absolute best.

When the light of the Boss Room filled her eyes, she skidded to a halt. The sight she beheld stopped her dead in her tracks. Her eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, her mouth parting in a baffled gape. What she saw was improbable, impossible. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wipe away the image. Surely, the scene before her was her imagination leaking into reality. Taking a breath, her eyes took it all in again.

The Monster Rex was still encased in a block of ice so large, it rivaled the sky crystals from the floor below. Three people stood around it, the woman in maid attire pulling her staff back; did she do this with magic? The man in orange stood to the side. What was that on his back? A blade? It moved like a whip. In fact, it moved independent of the man, like a separate animal. He carried himself casually, but she could tell he was all business. Something about him made her uneasy. His presence was so off putting that a chill would crawl up her spine every time she looked at him. She could tell he was not someone to cross.

The large figure in full black armor stood close to the Monster Rex. She assumed the figure was male, considering its size. His armor set was astonishing. Adventurers rarely wore full plate armor because it made it difficult to move, especially in the tight quarters of the dungeon. It makes you a larger target and hinders action. It wasn't a good tradeoff for taking a little less damage. However, this man carried himself as if he didn't even know how it felt to experience pain. He exuded power despite having barely moved.

It was his presence that prevented her from stepping out. She wanted to know who they were. She wanted to understand just how strong they were. She has taken on the Monster Rex Goliath several times. Recently, she has fought it alone whenever she had the chance; it was a good way to keep herself limber. The Goliath is the first Boss, so it wasn't much of a threat to a Level Five like she. She has never seen the Boss so utterly dominated before. Many Adventurers have died fighting this monster, but they effortlessly _captured_ it. The sight alone was enough to dumbfound the "Sword Princess."

Monster Rex Goliath opened its mouth and let out a powerful Howl. It was an attack she had seen many times. She had been hit by it before, though just glancing blows and debris caused by the impact. The Black Warrior took the full brunt of the attack at point blank range. It was such a jarring sound that she nearly called out to warn them, her hand raised to get the unknown Adventurers' attention. She decided to listen to her better judgement and pulled her hand back, hoping that they didn't notice her.

Her eyes widened more when the dust cleared and the Black Warrior stood strong without a single scratch on his armor. It doesn't even look like he was pushed back by the force of the Howl. She gawked in disbelief.

"How lively," a deep, dark voice seeping with amusement echoed from the room. It sounded muffled by a helm, so she assumed it came from the Black Warrior. "You are quite obviously a raid-type boss, meant to be fought with upwards of ten to twenty warriors. However, I must inform you that you have met your match a hundred times over."

The Monster Rex released another Howl at the Black Warrior as if in defiance. Again, the explosion destroyed the ground surrounding him, but the Black Warrior remained completely untouched, not a speck of dust tarnishing his exquisite armor.

"As expected of Momonga-sama," the disturbing man bowed to the armored Adventurer. "Nothing in this land of heathens could possibly stand toe-to-toe with a Supreme Being."

Momonga? She never heard a name like that. And did he refer to him as a "Supreme Being?" Does that mean the Black Warrior is a God from Tenkai? But Gods weren't allowed down here in the dungeon.

There was another explosion, but this time there was no plume of smoke. Ice bloomed like a flower over the Monster Rex's mouth, causing its attack to backfire. In a cloud of steam, the monster went limp. She was now just as wary of the woman in the metallic maid attire. Without a single word or incantation, she formed ice at a speed that would make Reveria look like an amateur. Was it a characteristic of her staff? Perhaps a Magic Weapon? She didn't see an aura around the weapon, so the magic must have come from her. Can such a powerful Mage really exist?

"What would you like to do with it, My Lord?" the orange one asked the Black Warrior.

"Take it with us," he turned from the Monster Rex toward her direction. The swordswoman ducked to the side, pressing her body hard against the stairwell wall. Her heart raced from nearly being caught snooping. "There is much to learn. A powerful monster like this should provide some helpful data."

Where are they taking it? How would they get it through the doorway? The creature was far too large to carry. What if it wakes up? It will go on a rampage if it can get away from them. How many people could get hurt or killed if a Monster Rex were released in the upper levels, or worse, close to the Guild?

She peeked around the wall to get a better look. The woman had disappeared, but the orange man and the Black Warrior were standing around the captured Boss. When the black one glared at the Boss with interest, she froze. Something cold and dark crept into her mind like cool water poured over seared skin. Her breathing was ragged and her body was shaking. A simple glance at the tall man sent her into a state of catatonia. Her senses screamed at her to flee and warn the others that a real monster had emerged. The Monster Rex was nothing compared to this. This feeling wasn't new to her; it had been with her ever since she became an Adventurer. It was an emotion that she learned to control. She forced it to become an advantage for her. It was why she could be so strong.

Fear was a powerful motivator, but right now, it ruled her.

A number of footsteps snapped her out of her fear induced coma. She slowly peered around the corner again and was shocked to see that the frozen, unconscious Boss was gone, ice and all. The only ones that remained were the orange man and the Black Warrior. The orange man was beckoning the armored one to enter a swirling, purple and black ball of darkness. With silent footfalls, uncharacteristic of heavy plate armor, the Black Warrior marched toward the empty light and promptly disappeared.

The orange man turned toward what seemed to be a portal. It was the first time she was able to see him from the front. His black, spiked hair rose several inches above his head and his small glasses somehow managed to cover his eyes. His features were long and pointed and his mouth was wide. With each step, his tail-like appendage swayed back and forth. Overall, she would call him stylish, but he was terrifying to behold.

A glance. A widening of the lips. Sharp, bestial teeth bared at her in a devilish grin that stopped her heart. She couldn't budge, for she was frozen yet again. He too halted in his tracks and stared. For what seemed like several minutes, the two would not break their gazes. She started to sweat, her teeth chattered, her knees knocked, and all the while, all he did was stare.

His shoulders rose and dropped like he was laughing, and like a ghost, he faded away into the portal. The black mist disappeared and all of the malice that had surrounded her fell away. She fell to her knees, breathing hard like she had just been through a solo dungeon run. Her hands felt clammy and she believed she had fallen ill.

Who were they? What did they want? How did they do what they did?

Pushing herself up on shaky legs, she made her way back down the stairs with an unsteady gait. She needed rest. Her mind wasn't working. There were so many things going through it that the only solution she could come up with to ease her fatigue was to sleep it off to process it all. She contemplated informing her Familia, even writing a Guild Report, but after seeing what she had just seen, it might be best to let sleeping dogs lie. Actively going after those three might be the biggest mistake of her life. Who knows how many Adventurers they would need to throw at them to even make a dent?

All she knew was that she had a lot of work ahead of her. She needed to be even stronger than she ever has. If she didn't, she had the sneaking suspicion that she would end up in the same situation as the Monster Rex Goliath. That would definitely be a tragic end for the Sword Princess.

 ******Chapter 1 END******

Okay, that's it for now. It ended up pretty long, mostly because I wanted to show a bit more than just Momonga doing normal Momonga things and to give you some ideas how things might play out.

The last scene might come off as a bit rushed. I have been writing this for a while and I wanted to finally put it out there. Now that the first bit is out of my mind, I can start on the new stuff that has been exploding out my ears for weeks.

Anyway, if you have any comments, reviews, criticisms, or if you just plain hate me, please let me know. I accept all forms of abuse. =)


	2. Chapter 02 - The Rumored

Hey everyone! I'm back to bring you the next chapter of the fanfic. First off, I just need to say that I am completely floored by how well received this story is. I uploaded it late one night, not expecting much. When I woke up for work the next morning to dozens of email notifications about people favoriting the story. I was really surprised. It's exciting that so many people wanted to see a story like this as much as I did. With all the positive reviews and kind suggestions, I definitely wanted to continue this. You guys are awesome!

Secondly, an apology. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Truth is, I had much of this chapter written for some time, but I just couldn't find the time to finish it, and even thought of abandoning it. I had a lot of issues these past few months which included several deaths, long awaited video games that take quite some time to complete, and balancing all of this with work. But, I'm not writing this to make excuses, even though that is totally what I just did. In short, sorry for the wait. I can't say long swathes of time passing between updates won't happen again, but I want to get things back on track. I will not give specific deadlines, because writing deadlines just don't work for me. But I will say that, for sure, this fic will continue until I actively say I won't be updating anymore.

Finally, the direction. A lot of the original plot I had in mind doesn't quite flesh out as well as I had originally thought. Then I realized that I have the option to take "creative liberty," and pretty much destroy everything you know and love about these stories. As I am not a sadist, at least not a particularly savage one, I want to avoid that. However, I am warning you now, if there is something that is a specific way, or hasn't been explored in the original story, the chances are that I will improvise, change, and reestablish them. I am even willing to, *gasp* rewrite canon story. Please don't lynch me.

The Danmachi story will continue all the way through the irregular Monster Rex on the 18th floor, but I will be trying to make it interesting for you. I hope I can bring enough variety so it doesn't just seem like a character insert.

This chapter is slightly shorter than the last. I think I will be able to keep up the pace with 10k word chapters, but I won't make a guarantee. I hope you enjoy. As usual, please read and review. I read all reviews, and I also take note of suggestions. You want to speak to me directly? Send me a PM. I usually respond within the day.

Until next time!

 ***STORY START***

 **02 – The Rumored**

It's been a month, a whole month since she saw the Monster Rex get whisked away by that unknown party. That night, she went sleepless, unable to get the event out of her mind. She couldn't help but recall the incredible ice magic, the deep, black armor of the man who took those tremendous Howls from the Boss, and finally, the stare of the fiendish man in orange. The entire affair shook her to her very core.

She decided against a Guild Report. The odds were they never would have believed her anyway. Even if she could find the words to describe it all, it still would have been difficult to gather attention to it. She had absolutely no evidence, nothing other than her own account, and it was already such an insane notion that someone could capture a Monster Rex that the Guild would probably just laugh in her face.

Instead, she thought it would be better to inform her Goddess. If anyone would believe her, it was Loki. When she brought it up and explained everything, Loki acted incredulous, but took her words at face value. Honestly, that's all Aiz wanted. She needed someone to listen and take her words into account. Even if nothing comes of it, at least someone of high standing is aware of the information. It may not be much, but if they can identify them on sight from her description, they might be able to avoid an incident.

Aiz eventually got her vindication when a couple weeks after telling Loki, stories began emerging. A man in full black armor was seen in the dungeon with two great swords and killing monsters, even clearing whole floors. He was only ever seen at night and he has never been seen aboveground. He never speaks with the Adventurers that come across him. In fact, the man in black would allow them to pass if they were headed higher or deeper, all while never saying a single word. When Loki heard the first rumors, the look the Goddess gave her was enough for her to know that she believed Aiz's story. It's a telling sign when your Goddess' normally crinkled eyes widen in disbelief.

The stories eventually grew into ridiculous rumors, like the warrior living in the dungeon, or he is a humanoid monster that kills other monsters, or that he is protecting Adventurers. A few names have bounced around as well. People have been calling him the _Silent Swordsman_ , and _The Dark Protector_ , but Aiz already knew what to call him. He was the Black Warrior. He was stoic, powerful, and incredibly overwhelming. The terror he made her feel will forever be present in her mind. She promised herself that she would never forget how it felt.

She had been going into the dungeon every day with a small group of members from her Familia. It's not that she wanted to see him again, but she needed more information. Was he really as powerful as she thought he was? Why didn't he speak to anyone? Was he really doing this for the Adventurers? Aiz wanted to know his purpose. The fear he struck in her that night was not indicative of a person with good intentions. Any interaction with him, while undesirable, would give her an idea of whether or not they were a threat to her Familia.

"Aiz!" the voice of her ally, Reveria, snapped her out of her thoughts, "They're getting away!"

The emerald haired Elven mage in a white cloak pointed down the corridor near the stairs to the upper floors. Three huge Minotaurs were fleeing into the darkness, their muscular figures blocking out most of the light bleeding in from the floor above. On the fifteenth floor, Minotaurs were the bane of newly leveled up Adventurers, but for her Familia, they were fodder for training new recruits. The Loki Familia was very powerful, but when one of their aces wasn't paying attention, things like this happened.

Chiding herself, Aiz sprang into action. Dashing forward, she reached the first of the escapees. With a quick flick of her thin blade, she cut the tendons in the monster's right ankle. It fell to its knees with a yelp of pain, blood pouring from its leg. In a fit of rage, the Minotaur swiped sideways with its solid fist. Ducking beneath the blow, she slid along Minotaur's flank until she was in line with the beast's armpit. With a quick jab, the full length of her sword entered its ribcage. The hard _plunk_ that vibrated her steel told her that she sliced through its Magic Stone. Like a marionette with its strings cut, the monster dropped to the floor, shaking their surroundings.

With one down, she moved onto her next victim. The second Minotaur abandoned fleeing altogether. It planted its hooved feet and pivoted, reaching out to a nearby stalagmite Landform. With its gathered momentum, the stone gives way with a great _crack!_ The Landform's shape morphed into a rudimentary weapon before her eyes. The newly acquired club in its hands swung wide, berating Aiz with a gust of forceful wind, but she is not deterred. She charges headlong toward the rampant creature.

With a roar of desperate wrath, the monster swings its club over its head, smashing it straight down at her. She brought her sword up at an angle and braced, the club glancing off the steel in a shower of sparks. The stone tool crashed into the ground, cracking the hard rock floor into a splintered crater. Normally, a rapier blade this thin would be incapable of deflecting such a heavy blow, but this blade was special. It was called Desperate, and it was a high-class special weapon that could not be broken. Put this blade in the hands of the Sword Princess, and any monster would fall before her.

Stepping forward, she spun her body and brought her blade down on the Minotaur's outstretched arm. The monster's flesh offered no resistance as its arm was cleanly severed from its body. Showering its surroundings with torrents of blood, the creature whipped back with an excruciating shriek, cradling its tender stump for an arm. Aiz wasted no time, bringing her rapier across her body and cutting the Minotaur in half horizontally. Abdomen separated from torso. The pieces fell unceremoniously, the beast's pained breaths ceasing. Whipping her sword, a line of blood was shed from the stained steel.

One more. Aiz glanced up at the doorway to the floor above, only to see a horned silhouette disappearing up the staircase.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. Her jaw clenched as she internally reprimanded herself. She should have been more present instead of letting her mind run wild during a dungeon excursion. If that Minotaur hurts someone, it will be her fault, and she would never forgive herself. With a resolute nod, she calls out, "I'm going after it."

Without even waiting for a reply, she dashed down the corridor and up the stairs. Despite the shouts from her friends, she couldn't allow it to get away.

* * *

"Why the hell is that thing here?!" the boy shouted in dismay as he fled through the corridors of the fifth floor.

It was quite a sight. Through the dungeon, a rabbit was being chased by a bull. The young man kicked up dust as he slid around the corner and bolted down the next passageway. His goal was the staircase to the next floor above. Maybe he could get some help from some other Adventurers; at least get this monster off of him for a little while. He felt horrible for thinking like that. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt, but he was absolutely terrified. He was willing to do anything to get away.

Minotaurs were not meant to be on the fifth floor. From what Eina-san told him, Minotaurs spawned on the fifteenth floor, which is only accessible by those who were Level Two, or those accompanied by Level Two Adventurers. A pathetic Level One like himself could never hope to bring down a monster like that. Eina-san warned him specifically about Minotaurs; they were known for their strength and the fact that many Adventurers have died at their hands. That he had managed to meet one so high up in the dungeon made him curse his rotten luck.

He had only been an Adventurer for a few weeks. When he arrived in Orario, the first thing he did was head to the Adventurer's Guild. He wanted all the information he could get so that he could start his new life as a dungeon diver. They told him he needed to find a God or Goddess that would take him into their Familia. After that, he would be outfitted and given permission to enter the dungeon. He thought that once he did all of this, he could begin his climb to becoming a hero.

And get girls. His grandfather told him that heroes always get the ladies. It seemed like a natural course of action, right?

His dreams were dashed bit by bit, as each Familia turned him down. He went door to door, trying to find any God or Goddess that would give him a chance. Most of the time, he didn't even get to meet with them. The person at the door would look him up and down, then turn him away because he "looked weak." For their information, he didn't just look weak; he was weak. He was hoping that, with their guidance, he would become a powerful Adventurer. Unfortunately, no one could see the potential he had.

Who was he kidding? He wasn't even sure he _had_ potential. Everything he knew about adventuring came from the stories his grandfather told him. All he wanted was to become like the heroes from those tales. If he could become just half the man the Argonaut was, he would be satisfied.

The problem was if he couldn't enter a Familia, he will never be able to become a hero. After a particularly loud tirade from a bald, muscular Adventurer about why he would never make it in this city, another door was slammed in his face. He fell dramatically to his knees and slammed his fists into the dirt, cursing his tiny stature. If only he looked the part. They would have taken him in no time if he looked even remotely capable. He couldn't go back home, and he had nowhere to go in Orario. There was nothing he could do but panic.

Then a shadow swept over him and blocked out the light of the setting sun. He looked up and gazed at the intruder. His eyes widened at her beauty.

"Are you looking to join a Familia?" she asked him hopefully. Her eyes crinkled with a wide, warming smile.

This was it. His saving grace. He reached out to grab her outstretched hand only for his vision to go completely black. He turned down another corner and raced for the staircase. He knew it was just around the bend. He supposed reliving one of his happiest memories would take his mind off things. Meeting his Goddess changed his life, but now that was all slipping through his fingers. His Goddess would have to learn about his death from someone from the Guild.

Wall. He skidded to a halt in front of a solid stone wall. Wasn't it right here? He couldn't have been mistaken! Did he take a wrong turn? How could he not remember a dead end being here? Rebuking himself, he kicked a pebble in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Kami-sama," he apologized to his Goddess, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Right on cue, the rumbling grew louder as a shiver ran up his spine. With a gulp, he slowly turned and saw his pursuer. It was eight feet tall, a pair of horns as thick as his arms, and biceps larger than his head. Its round hooves stamped the ground solid. A contented huff escaped its bovine lips. The Minotaur's eyes, as red as the blood moon, fixated on him with barely contained glee.

The monster was breathing heavily, so the young man felt some sort of consolation. At least he made it work for its food. He let out a mirthless chuckle, trying not to wet himself before the massive wall of flesh. When the beast took its first steps toward him, his hands began to shake. He had a knife, but that thing could barely cut a Goblin's leather armor, let alone muscle fibers as tough as granite. He could try to weasel his way out under the Minotaur's guard, but his legs wouldn't budge.

He couldn't fight his way out. He couldn't dodge and run away. His mind urged his body to move, to escape, but nothing responded. The beast slowly approached, seemingly savoring this moment. Its prey that had given it so much trouble just now was right before it, waiting to be eviscerated. Clenching its fists, its knuckles popped, causing the boy to jump with each crack. It relished each reaction it got out of him, its lips twisting into a deformed sneer.

The boy could do nothing. His body seemed to go into convulsions caused by fear. The image of the sight before him seemed to burn into his memory. Just moments ago, he was remembering a happy event, one that he will cherish forever. This, he will bury deep inside himself. It wasn't that he wanted to, but because it was worming its way into the very fiber of his being. Like a seed, the fear burrowed deeper and deeper into his mind.

With quaking bones and chattering teeth, he slammed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to block it out. In a last ditch effort, he tried to will the beast away. Maybe if he stood very still, the monster would get bored and leave him be. If he wished really hard, someone, anyone, anything would come to his aid, but he knew. He knew full well he was being foolish. This was the moment he dreaded when he became an Adventurer. Fleets of fancy were his only hope now.

He could feel the beast's hot breath on his face. It looked down on him in more ways than one. The young man's spirit was nearly broken. He was sweating. The cold grasp of death was wrapping around him like a blanket. Time slowed to a crawl as he awaited his fate.

His icy skin was suddenly doused with a hot liquid. It started at his head and ran down his face to his shoulders. It quickly spread to the rest of his upper body until he was coated in a warm, viscous substance. His mind raced, wondering what it could be. He immediately believed the Minotaur coated him in saliva so that he would easily slide down the monster's throat. The pained grunt that he heard told him otherwise.

His eyes opened to two Minotaurs. Had his nightmare just gotten worse? Could the dungeon really be that cruel? He was already dead, but now he was going to be drawn and quartered. It just wasn't fair!

It didn't take long for him to notice that the second Minotaur had the same pair of legs. He also realized that the second one didn't have a head. Blinking, he wiped his face to clear the substance that had begun to invade his eyes. His skin was slippery as the liquid was shed from his body in copious amounts. Peering down at his hands, he saw that they were coated in thick red blood.

"Wait, blood? Is this my blood?" panic laced his voice as he pat himself for wounds.

Finding nothing, he glanced back up to his pursuer and saw the blood leaking from a fissure running down the entire length of the monster. From shoulder to hip, the beast split. The Minotaur was sliced in twain, the pieces falling to either side. He was left staring at the empty space that was left by the rent monster.

However, the space wasn't empty. Replacing the towering monster, a beautiful girl emerged from the darkness. His eyes widened as he took in her figure. She was slight with thin arms. She wore a black and white tunic and long, thigh high boots. Her armor was just a chest plate that only covered her ribs, dipping just a touch lower over her heart, a headpiece, and slabs of thin metal that covered her flanks and arms. Her long, golden hair fell to her lower back. Her golden eyes to match were half-lidded and intense, like she was studying him.

And she was studying him. Despite being covered in Minotaur blood, the boy appeared to be okay. She was glad that she had made it in time to kill the monster she had let escape. Having chased it for ten floors, she was beginning to think that her mistake would end in tragedy for an unsuspecting Level One Adventurer. She wasn't out of breath, but she wanted to sigh with relief. She had managed to prevent a terrible crisis and save an innocent life.

The boy's originally white hair was completely stained red with blood. His surprisingly red eyes were gawking at her, but she attributed it to shock. Despite his small stature, she found it interesting that he managed to outrun a notorious Level Two monster. She figured him for a new Adventurer, but he must have some decent statistics to get away from a Minotaur. Though, he probably wasn't going to last much longer.

Approaching him, she stepped between the dissected Minotaur and came face-to-face with him. She was only slightly taller than he was, but he felt that he was looking up at a mountain. His body had stopped shaking, but his mind was racing. He was stuck thinking about her insane strength that took down a Minotaur in a single blow, and her unmatched beauty that caused him to halt his breathing.

He had seen pictures of her before. There have been posters about her achievements in the Guild that described her successes and how new Adventurers can better prepare themselves by using her as an example. He never expected to meet a Level Five in person, at least not on the same floor. The moment he learned of her, he wanted to enter the dungeon so that he could try to catch up. He even dreamed of fighting alongside her, but because he was weak, he didn't bother getting his hopes up.

Aiz Wallenstein was considered the model Adventurer. She worked hard, followed the rules, looked out for others, kept her cool, and did it all by keeping up her image as a top-tier Adventurer. Bell Cranell idolized her, aspired to be like her, but had no idea how to reach that point. He had been diving into the dungeon for over two weeks now, and he still had no idea how to Level Up. He can't go further into the dungeon unless his statistics went up, but that has been too slow for his taste.

Now, one of the best was standing before him, and she saved his life. Moreover, she was staring right at him. Directly at him…

"Are you alright?" she asked him, her voice sounding so clear and lovely that his ears immediately went red. He blushed so suddenly that he nearly passed out from the blood rushing to his face. "Hm?" she hummed, tilting her head at his reaction.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He wanted to speak, he really did. He wanted to thank her. He wanted to tell her that she was his hero, but nothing would come out. Seeing his difficulty, she got even closer to him, her face mere inches from his. A floral scent filled his nostrils, causing him to get even redder. She smelled as good as she looked.

"That was kind of you, Aiz Wallenstein," a deep voice called out to them from the dark intersection.

Aiz whipped around with her sword drawn, still coated with the blood of Minotaurs. Bell watched her hair trace a golden arc and eventually settle on her shoulders. Entranced, he followed her gaze to the black figure hiding in the darkness of the dungeon. The person probably wasn't intending to remain cloaked by the dungeon's gloom, but the color of the armor he wore made it difficult to discern his true shape.

When Bell's eyes adjusted, he could make out a tall man wearing full, black plate armor with gold and silver markings and a red cape. The hilts of two massive swords peeked out from behind his shoulders. His eyes trailed down to see the blades poking out around his knees. They must be as long as Bell is tall. How can he even swing those around in here? How can he swing them _at all?_

Aiz was not being so inquisitive. This was the moment for which she had been waiting. She finally came across the Black Warrior.

"I had heard of your capabilities," the swordsman continued, crossing his arms. "I am glad to see that you have the integrity to match."

His voice was tinged with amusement. Her eyes hardened, her blade straightening in her grip. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he didn't seem to be showing aggression. She just wanted to discover his intentions. Whether or not he came to fight, she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. His blades were still sheathed and she didn't sense any other presences nearby. Lowering her sword, she kept her gaze fixed on the Black Warrior.

"There are many stories about your accomplishments," he spoke again, this time sounding impressed. "I have enjoyed learning about them. Hearing about the monsters you've slain, I must say I look forward to the time I dive deeper into the dungeon with great anticipation."

She should have been flattered. She should have accepted his praise, but she was still wary. This man has been on her mind for weeks. Never has anything absorbed so much of her time as thinking about her encounter with them has. It unnerved her that this unknown, powerful person existed, and she knew absolutely nothing about him, other than what people have said. Well, there were some things she knew that others didn't.

Steeling herself, she narrowed her eyes, "There are many stories about your accomplishments as well," she breathed, preparing for what was to come, "Isn't that right, _Silent Swordsman_ , or should I say, 'Momonga?'"

There was a clinking of steel. Aiz's narrow eyes widened a little. It was the first time she had heard his plate armor shift. A premonition of evil and darkness seeped from his shoulders, visibly obscuring the light leaking in from the adjacent corridor. The inky blackness she experienced when she first saw him began to fill her again. Her grip tightened on Desperate's hilt, ready to engage if he showed any indication of attacking.

She wasn't sure if she could win in a battle with the Black Warrior, but she didn't get to where she was now by running from seemingly impossible fights. The only reason she reached Level Five was that she always faced everything, no matter how disadvantageous things seemed for her. If she failed or lost her battles, things could go terribly wrong, even costing someone their life. However, if she did nothing, there was no chance of victory. It wasn't a difficult choice, at least that's what she believed.

Although Aiz was prepared to conquer her fear, Bell was just beginning to learn of the pressure exuded by the Black Warrior. If he thought the Minotaur was terrifying, then this encounter with the rumored _Silent Swordsman_ , who Eina-san warned him about, must be how it feels to experience living death. His mind instantly shut down all forms of conscious thought. Instead, his instincts took over and spurred his legs into motion. Dashing past the Sword Princess, his screams echoed off the walls as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Er…" the Black Warrior's gaze followed the boy as he ran by covered from head-to-toe in monster blood. The armored man's hand was extended toward the scared boy, but he was long gone. Momonga's dark aura vanished, completely shattered by the unexpected development.

Aiz was in much the same state. She too tried to stop the boy, her body mirroring Momonga's. Whatever tension she was feeling was blown away. She was confused, but she was similarly let down. She didn't even get to apologize to him. It was her fault he was nearly killed. She even stained his clothes. She wanted to give him recompense, at least pay to have his outfit cleaned. She was plagued with worry that the boy was afraid of her. Being in the presence of the Black Warrior sent him over the edge, but maybe she was the one who drove him to that point.

Was she really that scary?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Momonga clearing his throat. They both glanced at each other and sighed. This was a meeting for which they both seemed to be waiting, but disappointment was the mutual emotion at the moment.

"Why are you here?" she decided to ask, returning to her normal, half-lidded gaze.

Momonga's head tilted curiously. He appeared to be taking her in. This was the first time he had seen her up close, so perhaps he was sizing her up to determine whether the stories about her were true. After a few moments of scrutiny, the Black Warrior spoke, "I was informed of an out-of-place Minotaur and a blonde swordswoman chasing after it," he shrugged with his arms out wide. "It sounded interesting."

She hadn't noticed anyone. Who had seen her? How did they report it so quickly? In turn, how did Momonga sneak up on her without detection? As even more questions arose in her mind, she decided to stay on track. That answer wasn't exactly for what she was hoping. With a meaningful glare, she continued, "That isn't what I meant."

Momonga hummed with amusement, crossing his arms yet again. However, this time it was in thought. Going over his options, he answered nonchalantly, "The same reason you come into the dungeon. Money needs to come from somewhere."

Money? Could that really be it? True, the way he has been going about it would be the most lucrative way to make money. The rumors stated he had been clearing out entire floors, but the true reasons were less than the honorable explanations others had for his actions. It just meant that he was more like other Adventurers in that respect. The problem here was whether or not he was actually an Adventurer.

If he was an Adventurer, then he should be able to answer her next question. "Which Familia are you from?"

The question was actually a trap. Firstly, the Guild did not allow those who were unaffiliated with a Familia into the dungeon. The rule prevented unknown people from wreaking havoc down here, and ensured that each Familia paid their dues when it came to the Guild taxes. It also allows the Guild to monitor operations in the dungeon. Knowing exactly who is down here if anything were to go wrong was the only way to investigate accidents and possible crimes.

Adventurers needed to conduct themselves ethically. While there are those who don't always follow the rules, or even conduct business at the expense of others, just knowing that the Guild was watching was enough to keep most people in line.

Secondly, there was something that Aiz knew about the Black Warrior that he may not realize his subordinates had blabbed in the past. He must know she was watching that day, but he can't be sure how much she heard. She wasn't sure how much the orange man told him. Even if he had told Momonga everything, the orange man doesn't know what information she knows.

Finally, and she was hoping for this one, if he was in a Familia, the Guild would have a record of their Deity and members.

She still needed to be cautious. Even more so, now that what seemed to be a gleaming red light escaped the slit of the Black Warrior's helm. Silence reigned as he stared back at her. Aiz could feel the effect of his gaze crawling all over her. Disgust began bubbling up inside her, making her teeth clench. Her skin prickled every moment that passed without a word.

Now her anger was building. She usually tried to keep herself levelheaded, preventing emotion from compromising her judgement. However, with things the way they were, frustration was bleeding into her mannerisms. This person wasn't telling her what she needed to know. She had been trying to gather information since she began hearing the rumors, but trying to pry into the Black Warrior's intentions was like pulling teeth. Her knuckles turned white as her fist gripped Desperate's hilt even tighter.

"People who are unaffiliated with the Familia of a Deity are not allowed in the Dungeon!" she spouted the rule in a voice that was, to her displeasure, a bit louder than she expected. She didn't want him to see how he had affected her. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of the Black Warrior, especially if he turns out to be an enemy. She took a deep breath and disguised it as a sigh. She needed to remain calm. Mustering more courage, she continued, "If the Guild deems it necessary, they will create a Quest to have Adventurers come down here and apprehend you."

Momonga chuckled, causing her hair to stand on end. Her brow furrowed at his dismissal of her rebuke. It wasn't a laughing matter when the Guild turned against you. They could detain people indefinitely, even shut down entire Familias. It was a terrible fate for a God. If the Guild shut down a Familia, they would seize the assets of the God and push them toward bankruptcy. If the God couldn't recover, they had two choices: garner assistance from other Deities, or return to Tenkai; either way, the Deity could never have a Familia ever again.

"Do you think they can?" he finally spoke, answering her question with a mocking one of his own.

Aiz couldn't help but sigh. "No…" she replied, trailing off. She was certain that, without the information she knew, the Guild would be unable to assemble a team capable of detaining Momonga or his subordinates. Even if her Familia were to mobilize, they would probably still get decimated. Her Familia was one of the more powerful ones in Orario. They were still small, but they have amassed a force of high-level Adventurers that most Familia's rarely see in a single generation.

Orario's Adventurers were, for the most part, Level One. Throwing them at this monster would be a one-sided slaughter.

Momonga's chin jerked back slightly before he let out a wistful groan. Unfolding his arms, he tilted his head toward the dark corridor, seemingly listening for any noises. "It seems your comrades are approaching. I apologize, but I must cut this meeting short."

The Black Warrior turned to leave, causing Aiz to falter. There was more information she needed. However, the questions she wanted to ask would divulge too much. Did she really want to ask if Momonga was really the "Supreme Being" that the orange man called him? Did she want to confront a Deity that may be defying the rules the other Deities placed upon themselves when they descended to Gekai? She didn't want to give away what she knew, or incur the wrath of an unchained God.

Instead, she remained silent. Leering at his back, she watched as the Black Warrior halted just at the edge of the darkness. A black and purple portal appeared in front of him, a slight tearing sound filling the air. He turned his head so he could see her over his shoulder. The giant blades on his back formed a great "X" across his body. Now that she got a good look at them, they were just as exquisite as his armor, the width of the swords were nearly as wide as her own head. She pondered which smith had forged blades like those.

"Our Familia," he mumbled almost too low for her to hear. She leaned forward with anticipation. "We belong to the Familia of 'Ainz Ooal Gown.'"

Without another word, he disappeared through the portal, which promptly faded away into the blackness of the dungeon. She was left there staring down into the empty corridor, feeling somewhat satisfied. "Ainz Ooal Gown." It was a name she had never heard before. There were many Deities in Orario. She hasn't met even a quarter of them, let alone knew the names of each one that descended from Tenkai. Having a God named Ainz Ooal Gown exist without her knowledge was completely possible.

She would need to consult the Guild about it. The Guild kept detailed files about Deities who started Familias that ventured into the dungeon. Their information was mostly specific to Adventurers, since the Guild offered loans of money and equipment for Adventurers looking to outfit themselves. It made it easier to keep track of all material loans so that they may contact their Familia for the debt settlement.

There wouldn't be much information on Ainz Ooal Gown explicitly, but it will still let Aiz know what she had been dreading; whether or not an unregistered Familia full of dauntingly powerful Adventurers was poaching in the dungeon. Just the idea sent a chill up her spine.

"Aiz!" the voice of Reveria filled her ears as the visage of the emerald-haired elf mage appeared from the same corridor Momonga disappeared through. "Are you alright?"

With rapier still in hand, she nodded slightly, regaining her emotionless mask, "Yes. I just took care of the Minotaur that escaped. Everything is fine now."

Reveria glanced around the intersection, her white cloak skirting just above the dirt floor. Her eyes finally settled on the cloven Minotaur lying behind Aiz. With a hum of interest, she peered into Aiz's eyes and asked, "Was there someone else here? I could have sworn I heard a male's voice a moment ago."

Aiz opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a hoarse, boisterous voice from the darkness, "That must have been that Tomato Boy! Man, that was hilarious!"

Behind Reveria, the other Familia members who had ventured into the dungeon with them emerged as well, including the owner of the voice. The male, gray-haired Werewolf named Bete was laughing raucously, elbowing one of the younger members. The young man didn't know whether to laugh with him or to ignore him. He settled for a nervous chuckle as the Werewolf walked forward and leaned on Reveria's shoulder.

"Was that your work, Aiz? I wish I was there to see it!" his wide smile betrayed his amusement. "He was screaming at the top of his lungs, blood spraying everywhere, I laughed so hard that I thought I was gonna puke."

Eyes drawn to the point where Bete was touching her, Reveria shot him a glare that could freeze blood. He instantly straightened, removing his elbow from her shoulder. Despite the daggers in her gaze, he immediately returned to his haughty self.

"There's no need to be such a jerk, Bete," the tan-skinned Amazoness known as Tione scolded the Werewolf. Her red armor, if it could be called that, left little to the imagination as several strips of cloth only covered her chest and legs. A tied, bundled, light brown robe draped over her shapely hips. It may not offer much protection, but she said it made it much easier for her to move around. With a flourish, she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "That young man must have been so scared."

"We're on the fifth floor!" Bete laughed again, his fangs glinting in the low light. "If he was scared on the fifth floor, maybe he shouldn't be down here in the first place!"

"Stop yelling," Tione's younger twin sister, Tiona, supplied a quick jab to Bete's ribs. With a guttural yelp, the Werewolf toppled, gasping for air and clutching his abdomen. She stood over him condescendingly, her messy, shoulder-length black hair nearly getting into her eyes. She was dressed similarly to her sister, only the cloth covering her modest chest was white with gold trim. With hands on her slender hips, she turned her nose up to the writhing Werewolf. "You don't even know the guy. There's no need to be rude… It was kind of funny though," she failed to hide her sudden giggle.

These people are her friends. Aiz spent every day with them; they ate together, trained together, as well as ventured into the dungeon as a party. They all knew how to play to each other's strengths, and cover for their weaknesses. The only ways to attain such a level of teamwork are practice and experience. They also have a friendship that goes beyond mere party members. Their trust in each other knows no bounds, rivaling that of a real family.

With a party like this, they could never lose. At least…

That was how she felt before.

Her mind was currently in a thousand places at once, trying to plan out how she was going to further investigate Momonga and the newly discovered Deity known as Ainz Ooal Gown. They were probably going to cut their dungeon dive here, so she wanted to spend some time at the Guild looking through the records. Hopefully, she will find something of substance. Also, reporting to Loki and asking her about any Deities that may fit the bill would be a good idea. The Gods mostly knew each other. There's no way one would slip through the cracks.

"Aiz, what happened to your sword?" Reveria asked, breaking Aiz out of her stupor yet again. Her eyes were drawn to Desperate's edge. "It looks like it took quite a beating."

To her dismay, the blade of Aiz's rapier was damaged. There was a significant nick in the blade, most likely caused by the blow she blocked from the Minotaur earlier. The rest of the edge was dulled in four inch intervals, and scratches appeared in the fuller. She had noticed that her strokes weren't cutting cleanly, but she hadn't realized how bad Desperate's condition was. It was her sword's one drawback; it may be unbreakable, but it could still dull. When it was damaged, it needed to be sent away to be refurbished, which required both large amounts of time and money.

Clucking her tongue, she added repairs to her list. She would tell Loki about it later. After her chat about Momonga.

* * *

They are called Adventurers. Many different humanoid species inhabited the city of Orario which sat above the only dungeon in the world. At the center of the city, the Adventurer's Guild sat atop the dungeon entrance. The purpose of the Guild was to ensure that Adventurers had an overseeing organization. It not only kept them in line, but also kept them informed. The Guild recorded many different things like the types of monsters and where they could be found, or the appearance of particularly dangerous monsters so they can be avoided. They also issued Quests at the behest of individuals or Familias.

Familias are somewhat like sub-guilds that Adventurers join in order to receive the Falna. From what I have managed to gather, Falna are blessings bestowed upon mortal beings by gods and goddesses who have descended from a place called "Tenkai." The blessing assigns values to the Adventurer's physical traits and gives them the ability to grow and develop these traits through usage and practice. They also gain skills, which are unique to each Adventurer; these too can grow through usage.

All of this is just so people can venture into the dungeon. When I learned about the existence of the dungeon, I wanted to immerse myself in it. When I was still in Yggdrasil, I read every bit of flavor text, every single book of lore, every word of the story that I possibly could. I learned about all of the spells, skills, items, attacks, everything was absorbed into my head. It was to be expected, since I had no family or relationships with which to fill my life. Outside of work, Yggdrasil was my pastime.

I knew every inch of that game. I relished every expansion pack, all of the updates that added so much more to the game I loved. However, when player count dropped over time, the developers stopped releasing new content. Eventually, there was nothing left to learn; nothing more to gain from spending so many hours of my time diving into the landscapes I knew so well. All that was left was keeping Nazarick functioning, and keeping the Guild's ranking from dropping too far down the leaderboard.

I was depressed about the Server Down, but when this brand new world appeared before my very eyes, I was ecstatic. Just thinking about a new world to explore, and new dungeon of unknown peril to conquer, more lore, history, books, stories, fairytales, skill trees, flavor text… _OH, THE FLAVOR TEXT!_

If I still had blood, it would be shooting from my nose in a spectacular fashion from all the excitement. _If whatever force it is that keeps my emotions in check doesn't calm it first._

Adjusting to this world has been a stressful undertaking, but it will pass with time. The more I learn, the easier it will get.

A beeping sound in my mind signaled a call through the Message spell. After allowing the connection, I answered, "Yes?"

"It is Entoma, Momonga-sama," the Pleiades Maid's voice rang in my ears. "Was the information of use to you?"

Entoma had been the one who contacted me about a certain blonde-haired swordswoman chasing an out-of-place Minotaur. They had passed her by while she was working on the Seventh Floor and thought it would be interesting. I had no idea things would turn out as they did, but I had to be sure who it was.

"Yes, Entoma," I responded, laying on the praise. "It was extremely helpful. That person is of great interest to Nazarick. Thank you for your diligence."

"Your words are too kind," she accepts with a noticeable trill running through her voice.

The day we captured the Monster Rex, as they call it, it turns out we had an eavesdropper listening in on our conversation after the fact. Demiurge informed me that she saw us leave through the Gate. He was unsure just how much she had seen or heard, but he seemed keen on letting her go. I was feeling a bit paranoid about being discovered, so I had her tailed for a few hours until the morning. Since there wasn't a crowd of angry Adventurers gathering for a raid, screaming about a missing Monster Rex, I felt that this swordswoman wasn't going to speak lightly about what she had seen.

Despite the reassurance of her discretion, I was still somewhat paranoid. The tail remained on her for a few days. The reports that came back were less than comforting. It turned out that she was a rather famous person among the Adventurers. If she came out with the information about a powerful being capturing a Boss, people would be more inclined to believe her. We didn't want anyone looking into this, but if she went missing, people would know for sure.

As time went by, nothing had happened, so my fears were relieved to a degree.

I turned the corner to come face-to-face with the Pleiades Maid. Entoma's blank face squirmed slightly as she bowed in my presence while simultaneously cancelling the Message skill. It was the face stolen from a young and beautiful maiden by the insect that rested upon Entoma's true appearance. The hair that sat atop her head was actually the insect's body and legs, all the more accentuated by the pair of delicate antennae protruding from her supposed scalp.

Her maid attire was also unconventional by Pleiades standards. Her outfit was a maid-style kimono. The robe was folded in the traditional style, only a wide ribbon obi was tied in the front. White frills were sewn into the seams connecting very long, wide sleeves. Entoma's form was slight, but the sleeves were taut, almost bursting from fullness. If I had been meeting her for the first time, I would say she was a wonderful representation of the mixture of two cultural icons, the French Maid and the Traditional Japanese Woman.

But I knew what was hiding underneath. Entoma was an Arachnoid; a spider-human. The face was nothing more than a mask, her voice also stolen from one of her victims and put to use with a Mouth-Tongue Bug seated at her throat. With a truly shrill, inhuman voice and the face to match, anyone who met Entoma while she was in her true form would either be paralyzed with fear or expend all of their energy fleeing. The contrast between her two appearances was almost as jarring as Shalltear's… almost.

"Momonga-sama," her unnaturally vibrating voice failed to echo off the walls. "I have begun pheromone trials as instructed."

Shaking away my internal musings, I lean slightly to the side to peer behind the dutiful maid. In her wake, three "Killer Ants" stood at attention, awaiting orders from their new master. Their antennae moved in tandem with hers, seemingly receiving signals like some old radio from years past. My mind raced as the questions filled my head. I wanted to know how it worked, learn so much more about what she had accomplished.

"And?" I inquired, biting back every ounce of curiosity I had.

There were three things I came to learn about the NPCs of Ainz Ooal Gown over the few weeks I had been living in this world; everyone sees me as a God or a Supreme Being that is stronger than everyone and everything, my wishes are their commands, no questions asked, and finally, I am apparently infallible in their eyes. All of these things are horrifying for someone who is going by a follow-the-manual stereotype of an omniscient leader.

 _I've been trying to get some advice out of Albedo and Demiurge, but they elect to say nothing, since they think I have a better handle on things than they do._

 _I have no idea what I'm doing._

Lately, I have just decided to take an indignant approach. If they think I am an intelligent leader worthy of their undying respect, then I can play it off like I shouldn't be bothered explaining something so simple. They then readily share their ideas as if they are piecing together my own thoughts and plans. I then affirm their suspicions, thus taking the credit for their idea. Finally, I give them direction.

It was a rather despicable way of doing things, but I was left with no choice. I was just a salesman in real life… in my previous life? Leadership wasn't exactly part of the job description. I just needed to convince others that my agenda was the best and it should be followed, even if I have to make their agendas my own without them realizing it. Sometimes I felt that I was letting them down, but somehow, I don't think that's actually possible.

"At your request, I designed a pheromone that will bring the Killer Ants under our control," her unblinking, lifeless eyes stared up at me, her lips, if they could even be called that, permanently trapped in a faint smile. "The current results are promising, nevertheless, they are still not meeting expectations. Small groups, such as this, are easily tamed. However, if a group of more than five experience the same dosage, the pheromone is not nearly as effective. Increasing the dosage inspires no change."

"Hm," I put my lightly clenched hand to my chin in thought. There was still so much we didn't know about these monsters. The fact that Entoma was able to get this far in such a short span of time was impressive, but her failure to acquire complete control over the monsters wasn't that surprising. We just needed more information. The early stages were expected to fail, but progress had been made. "Well done, Entoma, I am pleased with these results."

"Thank you, Momonga-sama," she bowed again, glad for the praise.

"It is difficult to synthesize something that the Killer Ants simply don't have," I approach the creatures and peer down at their shimmering carapaces. They don't respond at all. There is no wariness in them, just complete obedience. "There is no Killer Ant Queen to our knowledge thus far. It must be some sort of hive mind; they become more capable with each additional member nearby."

"That seems to be the case," the maid nods daintily with her arm outstretched toward the dark corridor. In response to her beckoning, I head into the inky darkness, Entoma following closely behind.

"So, what will be your next test?" I inquired curiously, possibilities mounting in my mind. We turned a corner, coming to a staircase leading down to the eighth floor.

She hummed slightly before voicing her plans, "The next round of testing will involve the chemical response involved in the insects' bodies when they hear the cries of an injured comrade. Once we can isolate that chemical, we could simulate events of a similar nature."

That could be a very useful addition to our defenses. Mimicking the call of a fallen Killer Ant could summon a horde of an unknown number. Subsequently, they could be used to bolster our ranks in a pinch, as well as a shield, and even a means of escape. The only problem would be…

"The only issue involves control," Entoma announces, as if reading my mind. "Using this method would cause the Killer Ants to frenzy. They would attack indiscriminately. If we were to use them for a hasty retreat, we would need to secure our own route through the horde."

 _Which wouldn't be difficult_ , I think to myself. The Killer Ants were a low level monster. The reason they kill so many Adventurers was due to their "Cry" ability; if they can't slay the Adventurer one-on-one, they try to crush them with numbers. It wouldn't be a problem for us though, considering that Killer Ants roughly translate to level seven monsters from Yggdrasil. A small group of experienced, level one Adventurers could dispatch them.

"If that is the case, control will be a secondary objective. Prioritize the isolation of the chemical response. Once that is done, you can work on altering it to suit our needs," I order her as I draw one of the blades on my back. The shadow of a monster appears at the T-junction up ahead. "I'll take care of this."

"Understood, Momonga-sama," she replied, halting a ways behind me.

Four Needle Rabbits turn the corner and catch sight of us. They chitter dangerously, their small noses twitching. They point their tiny horns at me, ready to charge. I sighed.

 _I hope their Magic Stones are worth the trouble…_

* * *

"Are you finished yet, Kami-sama?" the white haired boy asked. He was lying face down, shirtless, and flushed a deep shade of red. It was like this every time his stats were updated. When he first got his Falna, he nearly passed out. It had nothing to do with a surge of power coming from the mysterious glyphs inscribed on his back, or anything to do with the ritual at all. In actuality, it was the tiny goddess straddling him. The skin of her inner thighs brushed against his flanks, sending shivers up and down his spine. The only thing keeping his mind focused was the excitement of seeing his improved status.

"Now, Bell-kun," she rebuked him, ensuring that he could not turn his head and see her sly smile. These were her favorite moments. She took every opportunity to tease him and see his embarrassed expressions. "This is a very precise ritual. Please wait patiently. You should enjoy it when a wonderful beauty like me gives you so much attention."

She fought back a snicker; she knew exactly what she was doing, and she loved every minute of it. She would do anything to draw this out, even if she had to take her sweet time doing it. Not wanting this to end so soon, she urged, "Why don't you tell me about your day in the dungeon. It wasn't too dangerous, I hope."

Hestia expected to hear the young boy bombard her with details about his latest adventure. Ever since he joined her Familia, every little success and accomplishment filled her ears. It was endearing really, hearing all the things he was experiencing and the happy lilt in his voice. She was so proud of how well her Child was doing.

After an audible gulp, the red flush on the boy's skin disappeared, leaving behind a pale, clammy complexion. In just short of a whisper, the boy murmured, "I almost died today."

Hestia's mischievous smirk morphed into a grimace. Her hands paused on his back where she had been shamelessly copping a feel. Concerned by her silence, Bell shot her a backward glance. Quickly, she wiped her expression clean. She didn't want him to see how disturbed the news had made her. She almost had to stop herself from scraping her nails across his skin.

"Tell me about it," she continued to work on his Falna, hoping to hide her distress. However, as he voiced his story, she found it increasingly difficult to keep her emotions in check. Just imagining such a harrowing development happening to her only Child, a green Level One Adventurer. Minotaurs are known as the bane of new Adventurers for a reason.

Sometimes, people tended to overestimate their own abilities. The Falna was both a blessing of the gods, as well as a curse. The effect it has on the bodies of Adventurers can only be a positive thing; they get increased strength, speed, or magic, among other things. To their egos, on the other hand… If they try to surpass their limits before they are ready and venture too deep into the dungeon, it will chew them up and spit them out. Such was the dungeon's nature. It never let slip an opportunity to cause pain and sorrow.

Hestia was very close to comforting her little white rabbit. And she would do it most earnestly… however he likes it. She would have sealed the deal with her Child that night if a certain blonde swordswoman hadn't come up. The way he described her, her long silken hair, her slender limbs, and the strength she displayed in his time of need…

Now she was just getting pissed. How long did he ogle her?!

Who was this hussy getting in the way of their love?! She knew though… everybody knew who the blonde swordswoman was. Aiz Wallen-whatsit, something or other. Loki's pride and joy, as well as one of the most famous Adventurer in the city of Orario. To think someone so powerful and beautiful has caught Bell in her grubby clutches, it made Hestia want to clench her entire body in frustration.

Wait, she _was_ clenching…

"K-K-KAMI-SAMA! IT HURTS!" she was pulled away from her vicious thoughts to find Bell thrashing beneath her, her fingers grasping his skin and twisting in a painful pinch. She quickly, but not too quickly, released her prey. With a groan, he whined, "Why did you do that?"

"Stay still," she ordered him with a huff. She continued her work on her Child's Falna, instantly forgetting how upset she was earlier.

Bell grumbled for a few moments, but told Hestia more about what happened. Apparently, being saved by Aiz Wallen-whatsit wasn't the end of the story. He told her of their run-in with the one they called the _Silent Swordsman._ He described his black armor, and his massive, dual blades. He also spoke, but Bell was too scared to even remember the conversation. All he could recall was being enveloped by a wave of "evil," after the supposed Silent Swordsman and Aiz exchanged words.

"I could feel his power, but I wasn't sure what to make of it," the boy mused. "It made me feel sick, almost like I should avoid it, but it wasn't malicious, like he would approach me with an extension of friendship. It was so sudden, I just fled… I feel like a weak idiot."

Hestia sighed, her tone becoming that of a caring mother, "Now, Bell-kun, you should always trust your instincts. If you felt you should have run, then that means you should have run. I don't want you second-guessing your natural feelings for the sake of blind courage and male stereotypes. It's not weak to want to stay alive."

Hestia's speech was well received, eliciting an affirmed grunt from the boy beneath her. However, her own feelings were in turmoil. She didn't want him to get hurt, or worse, but she didn't want to get in the way of his dreams of becoming an Adventurer.

Such was the struggle of a goddess in love.

Her worry was compounded when she reached the end of Bell's status update. To her surprise, a skill appeared, but as she read its effects, she became irate, as well as concerned.

 _Realis Phrase?_ What's that supposed to mean?! His growth increases with his _feelings?_

She wanted to get angry. She felt it was her right to shout at him, being his goddess. Why go for a lame, human girl when there was an immortal beauty so close nearby? She had the power to save him too!

Power she wasn't allowed to use, but it was there, nonetheless.

Swallowing her irritation, she placed the parchment over his back, she transcribed his status onto it, omitting the skill section. There was no need to show it to him.

It's to keep him safe. Yes… It had nothing to do with how annoyed she was.

Finally, she lifted herself from the boy and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Finished. You've improved quite a bit today."

At her words, he swiped the paper from her grasp, missing the sour expression she put on just for him. With a bright smile, he exclaimed, "My agility went up a lot!"

"Getting chased will do that," she muttered below his ability to hear. With a small huff, she spoke up, "Listen, Bell-kun," she looked up at him. She laid it on really thick. The dough eyes tended to get him to listen to anything she said. This time, however, it was just to keep him alive. "If you see this _Silent Swordsman_ again, just run. There have been rumors going around about him. They may seem great, but if you get the feeling that he can't be trusted, you stay away from him. Nothing good can even come from dungeon poachers. Got it?"

Bell kept her gaze, growing slightly sheepish as she pleaded with her dark eyes. A bat of her eyelashes was enough to push him over the edge. Lowering his head, Bell meekly agreed. With a smile, Hestia went off to prepare for bed.

Her mind was focused on the unknown entity "terrorizing" the dungeon as of late. This _Silent Swordsman_ was something that happened from time to time. People see or hear something, and come up with their own explanations, spreading rumors about something that could easily be explained. The dungeon caused many phenomena that surprised even the gods on occasion. It wouldn't be strange to think that the dungeon popped out a rare monster that confused a newbie Adventurer.

But this chill she has felt for the past few weeks… Her gut was rarely wrong. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't good. Even if it was nothing, little caution couldn't hurt.

 ***STORY END***

Okay, that's it for this time. Hope you enjoyed. Again, if you have any suggestions, maybe any cool ideas, let me know!


	3. Chapter 03 - Orario

Hi everyone! I'm proud to bring you this update. It's a bit faster than the last one, that's for sure. This one took quite a bit of planning and several weeks to write, but I must say I am quite proud of it. Your outpouring of support is what pushes me to do this. Even as I write this intro, I am getting email notifications of people favoriting the story. Thanks guys, much appreciated!

Not much to go over. In the last chapter, I left a small paragraph at the end of the intro hinting at a small scene at the end of the story, but I decided not to add anything. I also forgot to remove that paragraph, so I hope it didn't confuse you guys too much. So, instead, I put a small tidbit at the end of this chapter. I'm serious this time. I didn't forget.

This chapter is also the longest yet, by about 1,000 words. Next chapter will probably be the same, but I wouldn't expect such large updates in the future.

If you notice anything strange, let me know. I even address a few of the issues I had researching stuff from both universes at the end of the chapter. If you have any knowledge of the lore that I have mistaken, by all means, let me know. I have been reading wikis and even asking the communities questions, though it was quite the fruitless endeavor. I want to make this story better for you as well as myself.

Now that that's over and done with, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

 *****STORY START*****

I glared down at the stack of paper that was placed on my desk an hour prior. It took everything in me not to tap my fingers rhythmically against the polished, deep mahogany surface. Listening to reports was an unbelievably dull task. When I was human, I was the one giving reports, but since I began receiving them, I had no idea how my bosses stood the onslaught of boring and borderline useless information. It almost made me overlook the fact that they made more than I did for sitting around and listening to verbal nonsense. _Almost…_

"Thirdly, Mare's endeavors to camouflage Nazarick are proceeding as planned," Albedo recited. Her level voice was starting to become monotonous, but she was able to keep me on edge with each glance she had snuck at me between sentences. Every time her eyes lifted, it felt as if she was pleading with me to look her way. "Trees and vines have been planted to cover the walls of the mausoleum. Plant growth has been accelerated to avoid the conspicuity of a section of the forest with nothing but new trees. Next, the Bounded Fields in place…"

Albedo droned on about the defenses of Nazarick. Luckily for us, the systems in place were still functional. Despite coming to another world entirely, the Defense System's code seemed to hold well enough. I had left Albedo in charge of defenses, but there was only so much she could do without Yggdrasil currency to use traps. I had instructed her to avoid using the guild's currency for the time being, the fact that the guild's monetary conversion box still worked notwithstanding. If we ever needed extra Yggdrasil cash, we could toss some items in there to pump out a bit of money.

It was the current world's coinage with which we were having an issue.

"As for funds," Albedo flipped the page of her report with a graceful swish of her hand. "We recently reached the four million Valis mark as of last week. Sweeping the upper floors during the night hours has given us a steady flow of income. Magic stones make up the majority of the percentage. However, drop items could potentially be our greatest earner in the long run, due to the conversion rate for Magic Stones to Valis."

I nodded with acceptance. Since we were not an official Familia, we could not use the Adventurer's Guild's services directly, namely the Magic Stone Exchange. The lobby floor of the Guild Headquarters had a section dedicated to paying Adventurers for the Magic Stones they harvested from dungeon monsters. However, proof of membership was sometimes required for larger hauls. The Exchange didn't carry enough Valis to pay for everything that came out of the dungeon. To compensate the earnings of larger Familias, the Exchange would write out a "check" to the Familia for credit, which required a Familia Emblem.

Since we were not a Familia, we did not have an Emblem.

There were always shady methods to acquire resources behind the scenes. When it came to our money, we had been unloading our Magic Stones on the Exchange representative who resided in the town of Rivira in the 18th Floor of the dungeon. He didn't seem to care that we exclusively sold to him, and he didn't complain, no matter how much we brought. He seemed more concerned with how much money he could make on the significantly lower rate for which he bought the Magic Stones. It worked for us; discretion was our top priority anyway.

Our current standing was all well and good, but eventually there would be a sharp drop-off regarding to the amount of work that was done for the amount of pay we received. The plan was to increase the harvest of Magic Stones as well as venturing to the deeper dungeon floors. The quality of Magic Stones would increase, which would escalate profits. Soon enough, the exchange contact would be unable to fulfill our needs if we brought him too much, and could possibly resort to the credit system. Once that happened, our cash flow would halt. Our rate of growth was already slow as it was; any slower than that would be nail bitingly frustrating.

Rare items could hypothetically bring in more Valis, since they were not as strictly regulated as Magic Stones. Nevertheless, finding desperate buyers who were willing to pay market prices for items from an uncertified merchant were few and far between. Since item drops were random, and increasingly so for the rarer items, we couldn't rely on them for a steady income. Magic Stones were our best bet.

"All of this would be solved if we just created a Familia," I mused, leaning back in my chair. I pressed my fingertips together in front of my face in thought. What the Sword Princess said the other day stuck with me. Mentioning that the Guild could send Adventurers into the dungeon after us was concerning, to say the least. While reports stated that most Adventurers were Level One, there were several who have climbed the ladder of strength.

Aiz Wallenstein being one of many Level Five Adventurers was more than enough to drive me to caution. The stories about her were quite interesting. Even as a Level One Adventurer, she had the skill and ability for greatness. After a year, she became a Level Two, which made her the fastest to reach said milestone. If I thought about it in the standards of gaming, that rate of growth was painfully slow. However, if I took into account that flesh and blood people didn't have unlimited stamina, walkthroughs, resurrection spells, save states, and a specific amount of experience to move up in the world, surely such speed was impressive.

By my calculations, a Level One Adventurer was equivalent to an Yggdrasil player between levels one and ten. Where they fell in that range was dependent on the ranks of their statistics. A Level One with E-Rank stats would likely lose to someone with D-Rank stats; while likely, it still wasn't a foolproof system, as someone could have higher stats, but less skill and training than someone with lower stats. It seemed that the Deities' Blessing system didn't account for excelia, or experience, that the person had accumulated before receiving the Falna. So, the odds were that if I were to receive a Falna, I would begin at Level One, despite being at the max level in Yggdrasil.

Once at Level Two, those numbers became somewhat skewed. Many Adventurers who reached Level Two never leveled up again. The conditions for leveling up were unclear, as it seemed to be different for each individual. From what I understood, it required one to go on an "adventure," or achieve something beyond one's current skill level. Essentially, don't die against something that was sure to kill you. The gods were probably insane to have something so inconsistent as a level up trigger. Since the Adventurers had no idea when the opportunity to progress was at hand, it was easy for them to miss their chances.

Or they just, you know, didn't want to die a terrible death at the hands of some eldritch horror.

Due to the stunted growth, Adventurers at Level Two could be anywhere from level ten to twenty-five in Yggdrasil. Unfortunately, beyond that point, my calculations became progressively theoretical. When estimating someone of the Sword Princess' status, a Level Five had the potential to reach from level sixty to seventy-five. At that point, their power became concerning. If a large band of Level Five Adventurers were sent after Nazarick, we stood the chance of sustaining lasting damages, even suffering losses. I wanted to do everything I could to keep the beautiful creations of my friends safe and happy.

"Perhaps the next step would be to formally create one under the banner of Ainz Ooal Gown," Albedo spoke, her arms clutching the thick report to her chest. "From my understanding, the Deities may opt out of sending reports regarding the levels of their members."

"Yes, but those cases are typically for noncombatant members, like merchants and service providers," I slowly shook my head. "Any dungeon faring Familia will be required to report levels and earnings. That will be exceedingly difficult since we are unable to bestow the Falna."

Albedo lowered her head and shut her eyes, seemingly thinking on the matter. If she was as smart as her intelligence stat would suggest, she was most likely considering what few avenues we had to solve the problem. Without the Falna, we would be unable to fool the Guild. Since we knew next to nothing about the Falna itself, it was practically impossible to forge.

Albedo raised her head with bright eyes and a smile indicative of a fantastic idea. "If we capture an Adventurer or two, we could study and decode their Falna. Once we know how it works, Momonga-sama can use his impressive magic ability to repurpose the Blessing for our own plans."

I would be blinking if I still had eyelids. The succubus had a working understanding of my skills and abilities. If Albedo was attributing the Falna to a type of spell that was exclusive to the Deities of this world, there was certainly a chance for me to learn it. If I used Dark Wisdom to copy the spell, I could possibly take the spell for my own. Dark Wisdom was how I learned over four hundred spells more than the original cap in Yggdrasil. However, Yggdrasil was a game. As far as I knew now, this world was real. Would I still be capable of stealing a spell from someone else in a system that was not originally designed for my skill set? To steal a Deity's spell, they would have to perish in combat at my hand. Was I willing to do that just yet?

I turned to face Albedo. Her back straightened as my gaze settled on her features. Two spots of red were high on her cheeks, and her lips were pursed, seemingly in an attempt to hide an excited grin. Clearing my throat, I issued an order, "Let's not move too quickly. A few low level Adventurers going missing is much less noticeable than a Deity disappearing without a trace.

"Start abducting Level Ones from the upper floors, and keep them for no longer than a day," I tapped my fingers against the surface of my desk. We wanted to avoid detection at least until our Familia was formed. "Keep them tranquilized too. There's no need to keep them awake for our experiments anyway."

"Understood," Albedo made a note on her report. With a tilt of her head, she inquired, "May I offer a suggestion?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"In order to prepare for the creation of our Familia, I suggest we scout locations to purchase as our base of operations," Albedo folded her hands around her report, crushing the stack of papers into her ample breasts. I watched as she started fidgeting, growing redder with each passing moment. "It isn't a problem to own property and be unaffiliated with a Familia. After all, Adventurers are not the only citizens of this city."

Every word the succubus squeezed out was accompanied by a wriggle and a heated gasp. Was there a reason she got so heated all of a sudden?

 _Wait, is it because I've been staring at her this whole time?_

To think that my little alteration to her Bio would cause such a reaction to a simple gaze, it was nothing less than jarring.

Despite the amorous show she was putting on for me, she did make a fine point. There was no need to wait until the Familia was actually formed to own property. If anything, getting it ready beforehand was a better idea. It gave us a place to store important items and made for a well hidden spot to teleport to from Nazarick. If we were spotted appearing out of nowhere in an alleyway, that could cause a bit of a hassle for us. Also, if the Guild were to ask questions, at least we would have a location to point them.

"Very well," I acquiesced, nodding at her proposal. "Then, why don't we get on that right away. I have yet to see the Labyrinth City for myself."

"'We?'" Albedo froze, her face becoming an even deeper shade of red. She leaned forward aggressively, "A-A-As in _with_ Momonga-sama?!"

I jerked back slightly at the unexpected enthusiasm. My jaw was slackened, and my eyes shimmered a bright crimson. "Of course 'with me,'" I answered guardedly, unsure what my words may trigger in her. "Who else would I take?"

It was true. As the person in charge of my logistics, funds, and daily schedule, Albedo was the only one who really needed to go about purchasing our property. However, I _really_ wanted to see Orario.

 _I mean, I've been in the dungeon for the few weeks since the Server Down. The only light of day I have seen came from a Sky Crystal on the 18_ _th_ _Floor. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

Once the property was bought, I would put Albedo and Sebas in charge of furnishing it and handling its upkeep. Other than my absolute _need_ to go to the surface, my involvement could be considered minimal. I didn't _have_ to go, I _wanted_ to go.

Albedo, on the other hand, wasn't so logical about it. As soon as she heard my words, something inside her snapped. A sultry moan escaped her lips and she squeezed the report against her with such strength, the paper started cracking.

 _Wait… PAPER DOESN'T CRACK! What was her strength stat again?!_

"I get to buy a home," she panted, a string of saliva stuck between her luscious lips. She leaned in closer, "I get to buy a home with the man I love? We will be walking around the city, searching for our future home together! Will it have a white picket fence? How many floors? Shall we remodel it to have a tomb for you?! We can have adjoining rooms so you may call on me whenever you have need of me! I want to make all the rooms bedrooms and fill them with our children! They will grow up beautiful and strong! Is this true, MOMONGA-SAMA?!"

Albedo quickly went out of her mind. As she ranted, she pushed closer and closer to me. I had no choice but to back up, but my position prevented me from going too far. Sure enough, my chair was leaning on the two back legs. My jaw was completely open and my hands gripped the arms of my seat, threatening to crush the thick wood. The succubus' eyes glittered with anticipation. She was giggling, grinning, squirming, writhing, and crawling up my legs. Her hands clawed at my robes to pull me closer.

My jaw opened and closed, but no words came out. I had no choice but to say the first thing that came to mind, "Er… I… We… That is…"

 _Well, at least I tried._

"I'll go get ready!" Albedo leapt off my legs, sending my chair back to all fours by sheer force. She dashed to the grand double doors, her black, raven-feathered wings flapped in time with her steps while she hummed a catchy tune. With a bounce in her step, she flounced out the door and left me in complete silence.

I stared at the pair of doors, unable to do anything.

"That was intense," I said to the empty room.

As the moments passed, I cupped my hands over my face. Shaking my head, I stood from my seat to prepare. If I were late, who knew what would happen?

 _Is it still too late to edit Character Bios?_

* * *

The Sword Princess sat in front of a large book. It was splayed open on the desk-like table next to a pile of similarly large books in one of the conference rooms of the Guild Headquarters. Her head was in her hands, strands of her golden hair slipping between her fingers. With each passing moment, her mood worsened. Each wave of frustration made her want to clench her fists, threatening to tear out her beautiful locks. If anyone had seen her in such a state, they wouldn't have recognized her. Aiz Wallenstein stayed cool under pressure, rarely showing the baser emotions lying underneath her stoic exterior. After another turn of the page, however, the anger was too much to bear.

 _SLAM!_

The book's spine nearly split under the stress of being thrown shut. She sighed with grief.

 _Nothing... Not a damn thing..._

After her last encounter with the Black Warrior the other day, Aiz had finally been able to move onto the next step in her plans. Now that she had a name to put to his Familia, Momonga's identity should finally be revealed. She wasn't allowed to see Level and Status Reports, but she might have at least gotten an address, or even a Familia Emblem. She was desperate enough to take anything at this point. She spent several days pouring over every piece of official documentation she could access, but...

"I may have expected as much, but it's still disappointing," she mused, slumping into her chair. She tossed her gaze to the ceiling, and stared in deep thought.

The Familia of the Deity known as Ainz Ooal Gown did not exist. Even though the Guild kept their records in alphabetical order, she checked every book they had, just to make sure. There was no Adventurer named Momonga anywhere in the books either. As far as Aiz was concerned, Momonga led her on a wild goose chase just to mess with her mind. She imagined him laughing haughtily to himself at his seemingly playful joke. She also imagined throwing every book she opened at his smug head.

Aiz nearly jumped as the door to the room swung open. A bespectacled woman with jade eyes appeared in the doorway. Her official, black-and-white Guild uniform snugly wrapped around her impressive figure. Her bob-cut, brown hair bounced slightly when she jerked back in surprise. On the sides of her head, two pointed ears twitched with curiosity. She was the half-elven Guild Advisor who reserved the quiet room for her the past few days. What was her name again? Erin? Nina?

"Are you alright, Wallenstein-san?" the employee inquired, slipping through the gap in the door. "I heard a loud noise."

"Ah," Aiz stammered. Despite these rooms being soundproof, they _still_ heard her little outburst. With a glance at her name tag, Aiz answered, "My deepest apologies, Eina-san. It wasn't my intention to cause trouble."

She bowed her head to show her sincerity, but the Advisor dismissively waved her hands. Closing the door behind her, Eina approached the book-covered table.

"No need to apologize," she smiled, nodding toward the pile of documents. "If you require help, perhaps I could assist?"

Aiz's lips curled slightly in a thankful smile, but she couldn't hide her frustration when she averted her gaze. "To be honest, I don't think I'll find what I'm looking for in anything the Guild has on record."

Eina's brow gently furrowed, confusion apparent on her face. After a hum of contemplation, she attempted to gain more information, "Is there anything in particular?"

Her eyes rested on Eina's well-proportioned, elven features. She wondered whether it was a good idea to reveal what she knew to the woman. The only person Aiz told about Momonga was her goddess, Loki. Even then, Aiz was reluctant. However, as events progressed and rumors started flying, she felt that her options were disappearing. She was glad she could confide in her goddess, but she was still no closer to unraveling the curtain of mystery that shrouded Momonga and his subordinates. Loki could do nothing to help but offer an ear to listen to Aiz's griping.

If Eina could reach into the restricted section of the Guild's Reports, maybe she could shine some light on the matter. With conviction, Aiz recanted her most recent encounter with the Black Warrior. She felt that revealing her first experience with Ainz Ooal Gown Familia might have been a bit difficult to grasp; that is, if Eina didn't laugh her out of the Guild first.

The Advisor's expression quickly grew somber. Her eyebrows were angled steeply with concern. Poaching in the dungeon was a serious offense by the Guild's standards. A hefty fine and exile from Orario was the most they could do, but that was enough to disrupt most crime rings. Without the valuable Magic Stones bringing in revenue, they would be forced to move onto their next con.

"'Ainz Ooal Gown,' huh?" Eina mumbled after Aiz completed her story. The half-elf's pointed ears drooped as she searched her knowledge for the odd-sounding words. "I have never heard of such a Familia. I haven't heard of this 'Momonga' either."

"I've checked all of the records available to me," Aiz stated in an irritated huff. The physically draining search had exhausted her completely. "There is no Familia by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown in any of them."

Eina placed her finger on her chin in a cute gesture of thought. Her lips pursed in what seemed like a pained pout. Aiz could tell she was wracking her brain for any clues, but was quickly coming up short. Grasping at straws, she shrugged before giving a noncommittal response, "Ainz Ooal Gown may be a Deity who descended from Tenkai recently. There is a possibility he just hasn't registered yet."

Eina spoke the truth. It wasn't uncommon for gods to descend from Tenkai and register with the Guild months, even years after the fact. It wasn't a requirement for gods to register with the Guild anyway, unless they were building a Familia. The Guild required that the Deity register immediately after bestowing their first Falna. This ensured that the Familia went on record, and the Adventurer was given the resources they needed to safely bring in revenue. So long as they were registered before their first dungeon dive, Familias were capable of forming, registering, adventuring, and making their first profit all in a single day. The speed of the process was a good balance for the Deities and the Guild; the gods handled it quickly, and the Guild enjoyed a cut of the profits. After all, even gods had to pay taxes.

However, Aiz knew for a fact that Ainz Ooal Gown had a Familia, and was making money in the dungeon. Momonga had stated as much. Since they were not in the record, the case was pretty open-and-shut. Ainz Ooal Gown Familia was guilty of dungeon poaching.

Aiz and Eina both knew they had enough evidence to move forward. An unregistered Familia was a serious matter. It was a crime that Eina, as a Guild employee, could not overlook. However, Aiz had already moved on to the next point of concern.

"Could Ainz Ooal Gown be avoiding registration because he is unchained?" The Sword Princess posed. Eina stopped dead, some of the color draining from her perfect skin.

Unchained Deities were bad news. The beings that descended from Tenkai were in fact gods. They spent their days up there, just watching as their Children lived their lives and had fun. Eventually, they decided that they too wanted to have fun, and made the decision to join us. Being the powerful entities that they were, they decided to seal their powers away. They made a promise to each other to enforce their own rules; rules that seemed to be holding quite well. The most important rule was that they could not use their powers. If they broke this self-imposed law, even accidentally, they would be forced to return to Tenkai; not even an emergency was an acceptable excuse.

Sometimes deities who refused to follow their laws descended, and were thus considered "unchained" by the rules of the gods. Most of the time, it was just to cause trouble, but the other gods would make swift work of them. Having an unchained immortal being throwing their weight around and creating problems was detrimental to everything the gods had built up to this point. They may have been gods, but they were still guests in Gekai. Causing trouble for the mortals was the last thing they wanted.

That being said, was Ainz Ooal Gown unchained? If that was the case, what was Momonga? What did the orange man mean by "Supreme Being?"

"How did you come up with that assumption?" asked Eina calmly. She was still pale, but she was still capable of thinking logically.

Aiz clenched her jaw. Honestly, she didn't know for sure. She was just so floored by Momonga's strength, as well as the magic abilities of that maid, that she assumed that their power must have come from a godly force, namely an unchained Deity. Shrugging, she replied noncommittally, "It's just a hunch, I suppose."

Eina nodded in understanding. She couldn't put much faith in supposition, but it was something to keep in the back of their minds. If the Sword Princess was saying it, there must have been something that pointed in that direction that they had missed. "Does your goddess know? What did she say?" asked Eina with a hint of apprehension.

Aiz bit her lip and recalled the words her goddess spoke days ago, "Loki-sama didn't think much of it at first, but as the rumors started spreading, she began thinking deeply on the matter. Finally, she told me that Tenkai was a big place, so it was entirely possible that she never met or even heard of a deity named Ainz Ooal Gown. If he really is unchained, they would have to enforce their own laws, even if they have to break them too."

Eina crossed her arms and sighed. That would definitely be a terrible occurrence. If a war of the gods broke out in Orario, there could be untold damage to structures and life. It was worth the risk, but there would be few who were willing to take it. This was slowly growing into something serious, and neither of the girls present liked it.

"Well, the first step to beginning an investigation is filing a report," Eina pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "There's just one issue..." the Advisor trailed off, causing Aiz to stiffen. _What now?_ "A Guild Report requires a witness to the crime. For all intents and purposes, you will be entered as the victim, but a witness is required for the investigation to move forward."

The Adventurer's golden eyes widened. She hadn't even thought about witnesses. The first time she saw the members of Ainz Ooal Gown Familia, they had spirited away the Monster Rex Goliath. She had been the only person to witness that impossible feat. As for when she met Momonga for the first time, she was also...

"Eh?" Aiz's voice leaked out. Her stunned silence filled their ears.

Eina blinked. "Was there another witness?" she tilted her head.

"There was," Aiz sat up in her seat. She tried her best to remember how he looked. The young boy who had been chased by the Minotaur she let escape. If her memory served her right, he was rather thin and weak-looking, but his agility was pretty decent for a fresh Adventurer. Unfortunately, she didn't get a very good look at the boy. In the initial moments of the incident, Aiz was focused on slaying the Minotaur. In the next moment, the boy was covered from head to toe in the beast's blood. After that, his features were obscured.

She had been so engrossed in combing through Guild documents that Aiz had completely forgotten about the boy. Before she knew it, her face hit her palm in an almost comical manner. She wanted to find him and apologize, after all.

"There was a boy," Aiz began, rubbing her face in exasperation. She explained what happened with the Minotaur and the chase that ensued. She touched upon the appearance of Momonga, and the boy dashing away in fear, soaked with monster blood.

"After he ran, Momonga said he and his Familia were in the dungeon for money. Surely—

"Are you alright, Eina-san?" Aiz asked after a pause. She noticed that Eina's eyes were slowly bulging from their sockets the more the Adventurer spoke.

"That's why he was asking about you..." Eina muttered. With a deep sigh, she too brought her palm to her face. She massaged her brow to assuage her annoyance. "He mentioned that he got chased by a Minotaur, he even went off on a tirade about how heroic you were. He must want to thank you for helping him."

"I…" Aiz stammered, confusion leaking into her expression. "I don't understand."

Eina exhaled through her nose. She seemed upset. Her bobbed hair swung slightly as she shook her head. With arms crossed and eyes shut, her visage was the epitome of disappointment.

"Bell Cranell," she announced, holding her hand at roughly Aiz's height. "He's about this tall, white hair, red eyes, and he came running in here completely covered in blood. When I saw him, I nearly had a heart attack."

It was Aiz's turn to blink. The Advisor described the boy down to his eye color. Aiz's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to form words.

"That stupid boy," Eina ground out like an angry older sister. "So much happens to him, and he leaves out the most important part. Forget the crime against Guild Law. Just stare at the pretty girl. Seriously..."

"How do you—

"I am that boy's Advisor. Ever since he came to Orario a few weeks ago, I have been overseeing his growth as an Adventurer. Thank you, Wallenstein-san, for saving his life the other day," the half-elf bowed. Her words were laced with genuine gratitude.

Bell Cranell; so that was his name.

Straightening her back, Eina continued, "I should have thanked you sooner, but Bell can be a bit dim. He often runs from his emotions, so I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to escape if he caught just a glimpse of you. I figured I would save you both the embarrassment."

"Really?" Aiz sighed dejectedly. So he _was_ afraid of her. Why else would he run? Surely, someone who made such a terrible mistake and nearly got him killed would have instilled fear in the boy. She really needed to apologize now, before he developed some sort of disorder.

"Now, though," Eina adjusted her glasses yet again. "I'm not so sure he can avoid it. As a key witness in a future investigation, he may need to grow up a bit faster than he expected."

Eina's eyes sparkled dangerously. A slight shiver ran up the hardened Adventurer's spine. She did not envy Bell's immediate future.

Eina informed Aiz that Bell usually headed to the Guild in the early morning, and exited in the late afternoon. It was quickly approaching evening hours. Aiz praised her own good luck.

* * *

Albedo was already waiting at the top floor of Nazarick. She was dressed in her full armor set. The deep mauve color of the metal shimmered slightly in the low light, but the deep shade appeared to absorb more light than it reflected. Her helm protected her gorgeous face perfectly, even adding segmented ringlets to cover her horns in sterling silver. The visor was nothing more than small slits that seemed to look like crisscrossed battle scars. Her breastplate was the same silver as her horns, adding another layer of protection for her vitals.

When the armored succubus turned to greet me, the black cloth dangling from either sides of her hips swayed, falling down to nearly touch the ground at her heeled boots. Since the armor covered her wings, the cloth must have been a physical representation of their presences. Tabula Smaragdina put quite a bit of effort into her armor, especially since Albedo's defense was her most powerful asset. Every time I saw it, I was always impressed. He also designed a weapon for her, but…

"Albedo," I approached, dressed in my own black armor set. She stood at attention, but she was swaying happily in time with the tune she was still humming. "Is there really a need to bring that?"

I pointed down at the weapon held in one of her clawed gauntlets. She tilted her head before peering down at the large bardiche in her hand. It seemed like a normal, axe-like weapon at the moment, but I knew quite well what it was.

"Tabula Smaragdina-sama gave it to me some time ago. Does it displease you?" she lowered her head and muttered meekly.

I cringed as her voice pierced my heart… light thing. _You don't have to act so miserably._ I audibly sighed while shaking my head, "No, I was just thinking that, perhaps, it would be dangerous taking Ginnungagap, a powerful World-Class Item, into a city filled with innocent civilians who have no issues starting fights over minor transgressions."

Ginnungagap was a weapon based on the primordial void, within which all existence appeared. Due to its affinity for matter, it was well known as an anti-material weapon. With a wide area-of-effect attack, it could destroy large swathes of structures without much effort at all. However, it did not have the same effect on living targets. Therefore, Albedo changed its form to that of a black bardiche, so that it had some semblance of an anti-personnel weapon without using the insane destructive power that the item housed.

"Well, then they should know when to hold their tongues," Albedo replied with a dangerous lilt in her voice. "There may be many nonhumans on the surface, but they know not the power and allure of Nazarick. They deign to live alongside humans, subjecting themselves to the taint. As far as I'm concerned, they should all be wiped out to make way for Momonga-sama's influence."

"Albedo," I was taken aback by her animosity. True, the denizens of Nazarick were predisposed to dislike humans. Ainz Ooal Gown was created with the rule that only nonhuman players could join. Even the NPCs that were created by the members were also nonhuman. Despite the fact that many appeared human on the outside, their strength and classes threw that notion out the window. Even our level one maids were fully capable, but still wouldn't hold up for long in combat.

It was all just part of the roleplaying experience of Yggdrasil. We didn't actually hate human players, but what was written in the code of many of the NPCs may not have been considered friendly toward humans. So, when the NPCs suddenly became real after the Server Down, whatever was in their Character Bios became their personalities; it seemed the orientation of their karma also impacted their attitude. I couldn't blame them for the things they did or said, since they were created that way. If anything went wrong, it could only be the fault of their precious Supreme Beings.

I raised my head and spoke, "I understand your feelings on the matter, Albedo, but please keep your disdain for humans in check. We are going to the surface to conduct business. If your arrogance gets in the way of completing our objective, then things will get much more difficult."

"I understand, Momonga-sama," she bowed submissively. "I apologize for my actions."

"It is not a problem, Albedo," I responded while taking a small, handheld mirror from my inventory. "Just make sure it doesn't become one."

"YES!"

I caught a glimpse of the succubus, her back completely straight and bardiche held across her chest in salute. _Will she really be alright?_ With that thought in my mind, I peered into the mirror, calling forth an image. Earlier, I had been using the [MIRROR OF REMOTE VIEWING] spell to take a look at the surface world beforehand. I was able to get the lay of the land, but it wasn't the same as going there myself. However, I couldn't just warp into a random area of the city and expect to go undetected. Someone could be in the vicinity and see us. So, I enchanted a mirror with the spell so I could use it on the fly to find a decent place to warp without bumping into an unsuspecting stranger. If I even needed to use it while in public, it was easier to use an enchanted item, rather than explain a possibly unknown spell, hence the mirror.

Surveying the outlying alleyways, I quickly found one that was relatively empty. A few people were about to turn corners here and there; they would soon be out of sight. Stowing the mirror away, I called forth the gate and stepped through with Albedo in tow. Our surroundings rapidly changed from the top level of Nazarick to the dark, dingy alley just off of one of Orario's main streets. The structures were a combination of wood and stone about two to three stories high, though one could barely tell what materials they used due to the thick layers of black grime.

"Tch," Albedo's tongue clucked with disgust. "They have no pride at all for what they have built. The polished marble and alabaster of Nazarick would put them to shame."

I couldn't help but chuckle. _Aren't our walls covered in vines right now?_ Without a word, I took my first steps toward the nearby street. From what I could learn about the surface city, Orario was situated in a "spoke-and-wheel" pattern with the major directions considered Main Streets that all led from the center of the city to its outer walls. I was sure that there were several areas that were designated as districts, such as residential, or commercial. From what I had gathered, the area we had transported to, the wall section of West Main, was a combination of both residential and commercial facilities.

With any luck, there could be one or two buildings that were for sale. If we stuck to a budget of about two million Valis, that should leave enough cash to furnish it and get it running as a base of operations. Once that was done, we could focus on deciphering the Falna.

Albedo and I stepped out of the alley onto West Main, and we were immediately assailed by the hustle and bustle of hundreds of people going about their business. There were several armed individuals with armor ranging from heavy plate to light leather; groups of Adventurers heading to or coming from the dungeon. Here and there, several people dressed in coarse working clothes carried baskets of food and laundry. Bands of children ran from food stall to food stall, watching all the delicacies being prepared, wondering what they should buy with their pocket money. All in all, it was very lively.

 _It's not exactly the same as cities back in Yggdrasil, or even Earth for that matter, but this is a city alright._

The number of races that were interacting was astonishing, to say the least. I had seen the diversity on the 18th Floor of the dungeon, but there were even more types of people than I had expected. Sure enough, the streets were filled with normal, everyday humans, as well as elves, dark elves, and different types of chienthropes, as I'd heard them be called, such as cat people, werewolves, and boar people. The shorter races were also present, like dwarves and hobbits, or pallums as I'd been told. There were so many, I was unsure if I could discern them all without enough time.

 _To think that there are people on this road right now that could be a god._ I felt what could only be considered a shiver crawl up my bony spine. The very idea of Deities existing in this plane was giving me such a rush that the excitement threatened to boil over, and then it was gone. With a nod to Albedo, we commenced with our walk down West Main.

I had expected to stand out, but for it to happen as quickly as it did was unanticipated. People walking toward us stopped to gawk at the pair of us, some of them ducking out of the way or going white in the face. Some Adventurers had seen me in the dungeon; I wasn't exactly trying to hide myself. I was sure those people were capable of describing my appearance quite well, but I doubted that it spread so widely. Therefore, I ignored the staring and kept trudging down the road.

The only concerns I had were being realized by the chienthrope races. As we passed any of the cat people, I could see their noses twitch curiously before the hair on their tails and ears stood on end. Both Albedo and I were wearing rings of concealment, which hid our magic abilities, preventing people from divining or sensing our statuses. However, the heightened senses of the anthropomorphic races might be capable of "sniffing" out a bit more information from us. They wouldn't get much, but I wouldn't be surprised if their instincts immediately told them not to trust us.

It didn't matter who passed us. Seasoned Adventurers paused to watch us go by as did the noncombatant citizens. The boisterous, scurrying crowd stopped dead. The silence was deafening as all eyes were trained on us. Some looked on in confusion, while others did their best to avoid us entirely. Either way, the gazes were piercing.

With her head on a swivel, Albedo huffed as she took in all the onlookers, "Honestly, it's as if these worms have never seen greatness."

"These people live alongside Deities," I answered with a grunt. "Since the gods sealed their own powers away, Adventurers must be more alert when it comes to their fellow Adventurers."

Since the gods weren't really a threat, people focused more on those who used the power they had. Adventurers were human and humanoid creatures, all of whom were plagued by ambition, greed, and personal vices. When they got their Falna, their growth occurred much faster than those without the Blessing. In a short amount of time, Adventurers possibly became stronger than professionally trained soldiers. An Adventurer was more capable of taking what it was that they wanted, and there was essentially no one who could stop them.

The Guild usually policed their own members by forming quests. Unfortunately, the Guild sometimes looked out for their own hides before the justice of the citizens of Orario was taken into account.

"They should be on their knees," Albedo scoffed, gripping her weapon tighter. The squealing metal of her armor grated on the ears of those nearby. "Whether or not they are a god, they should bow before the Supreme Being in their midst, and be thankful that their lives are not forfeit to the God of Death."

"Watch what you say," I glanced around. "There's no telling who may be listening."

"Understood."

Sounding crestfallen yet again, Albedo fell into stride behind me. We made our way toward the center of the Labyrinth City, slowly approaching the massive tower awaiting us. _The Tower of Babel._ Surely, there were no other structures so aptly named. Even I had heard the story about its origin. In the past, before the Deities walked the streets of Orario, there was a tower that was built over the dungeon as a seal to prevent monsters from escaping its depths. It was a meager tower, one that was indicative of humans who were incapable of building such large structures.

Then the gods descended. They had been watching from their perch in Tenkai as the mortals toiled through their lives. Feeling left out, they decided it was their turn to join the fray. When the Deities emerged from Tenkai in a pillar of light, they destroyed the original tower. Thinking it a funny joke, they watched as the mortals looked on in abject horror. Once they had their laugh, they rebuilt the tower. As a show of benevolence, they made it even taller as well as more modern.

"To think they would do something so childish for the sake of fun," I sighed. "Is Tenkai really that boring? I suppose being around so many of your kind might be—

We were only a few blocks from Babel when I heard a raucous laugh come from one of the establishments nearby, interrupting my train of thought. Amidst the shouts, there was a tall, tan-skinned man in an orange robe with golden trinkets around his neck and wrists. His black hair fell straight to his shoulders, and his features were hidden behind a red, elephant-shaped mask. My head reflexively tilted when I caught sight of him, unsure if he was making a fashion statement or if it was just the way people dressed around here.

"Lord Ganesha, please," a nondescript man in a white toga and sandals tried to placate the man. He too wore a strange mask, but it wasn't nearly as gaudy as the first. "If you drink too much, you're going to blow through your day's share too quickly!"

The elephant man sputtered mockingly. The drunken stupor he was in was incredibly apparent, especially when the smell of alcohol wafted off of him and into the street like a cloud of intoxication. He slammed his pewter mug down on the wooden table and stood from his seat with renewed vigor. Placing his hands on his hips, he puffed out his chest and exuberantly proclaimed, "You think me a young'un?! You think I am one who cannot hold his drink?! Remember, my Child, who I am. I am Ganesha!"

He pointed strongly at the man in the white toga, who gaped back with a dumbfounded expression. They were like that for several moments before the masked man started to droop. As if melting, he slumped back into his chair. "I-I am G-Ganesha," he muttered through a fit of hiccups.

The other man rubbed his face with exhaustion, shaking his head wearily as he draped the elephant man's arm over his shoulder. They were making their way out of the establishment, but I was frozen in place.

 _Did… Did he just say… GANESHA?!_ _THE Ganesha?!_

Otherwise known as the God of Obstacles, Ganesha was the elephant shaped deity from the Hindu Pantheon. From my own personal knowledge, Ganesha was a benevolent being whose existence was based on the removal or addition of obstacles of both spiritual and physical natures. When one prayed to him, it was to have the god clear their path and make their endeavors less difficult. On the other hand, Ganesha was also known to punish those by placing more obstacles in their path. In other words, he would give people their just desserts.

Running into Ganesha was the last thing I had expected. I knew the gods could have been walking right next to us, but for them to be so outspoken and… disorderly; it was almost contemptible.

 _You're a Deity! Act like it!_

I stared at the shameless god as his follower went up to the bar to pay for their drinks. Ganesha was seriously inebriated, to the point where he was between awake and unconscious, slurring his words any chance he got to speak. I folded my arms, rubbing my chin with my fingers in thought.

"Momonga-sama?" Albedo's voice faded away as my ideas flooded into my mind.

"Maybe it would be better just to take a god," I mused. When I heard that the Deities had sealed their powers, I wasn't exactly sure what it meant. A god would certainly be capable of surviving more than a few alcoholic beverages without falling drunk. I had figured that they had some sort of innate poison resistance. Now, though, maybe that resistance was part of their powers? If that was sealed away along with everything else, what else was sealed away?

"Is that so?" another inquiry went through one of my ears and out the other. _Can't you see I'm busy, Albedo?_

"Adventurers won't know anything about the Falna. With just them, we could only study the Falna itself, but not its process," I set another of my thoughts in order. Thinking out loud always helped me in the past. "Sure, they will work for a little while, but we would need the source to figure out how to use them ourselves."

"I see," she muttered. I ignored her completely. She just didn't seem to get that I wasn't talking to her. I wasn't going to tell her off, but it was starting to get annoying.

Taking an Adventurer was one thing, but taking a Deity seemed nearly impossible. An Adventurer disappearing in the dungeon from time to time was a normal occurrence, but if so many Level Ones went missing, there would be cause for concern. The Guild was sure to notice. That was why I ordered a "catch-and-release" for Adventurers. Gods, on the other hand, weren't even allowed in the dungeon. Who knew what would happen if we were to whisk a Deity away into Nazarick? Would the dungeon respond in turn? Would anyone, or anything, even notice?

I sighed. _It's just better to err on the side of caution. Gods are just too high profile to kidnap and study. Might as well go nice and slow._

"Well, that's enough about that, I think," I shrugged as I watched the man in the white toga slog the drunken Ganesha away, his sandaled feet dragging in the dirt. If I still had skin, my lips would be curled in loathing.

"— Momonga-sama's order."

Hearing her speak again, I turned to the succubus, "Did you say something, Albedo?"

She pulled her fingers away from her ear. _Was that Message?_ She nodded obediently before she spoke, "I was merely informing Demiurge of the details our excursion."

"And everything is going smoothly over there?"

"Yes, everything is going according to plan."

 _According to plan?_ Well, I was sure there was still a lot to do back in Nazarick, so I thought nothing of it. I shook my head and turned back to the street ahead, "That's fine, I suppose. Shall we continue? We still have a building to buy."

"Yes!" she called back happily as she fell in line behind me. I was certain that I heard her quickened pace as she skipped with joy while humming her tune yet again.

 _Where did she learn the Wedding March?_

* * *

The White Rabbit emerged from the dungeon, his sluggish steps accompanied by a deep sigh of fatigue. It was another light haul today. He managed to take out several goblins, but aside from their Magic Stones, they didn't have anything else of value. Usually, they picked up any shiny objects or lost weapons they could find, so they sometimes carried loose coins and steel that could be sold. Alas, the group he took out must have been a freshly spawned brood that didn't have the chance to scrounge the upper floors.

He stopped by the Exchange and got his pay; twelve hundred Valis and a Goblin Ear drop item worth six hundred, for a total of eighteen hundred Valis. Subtracting the Guild's cut and part of the loan payment, he received even less. With his meager handful of coins, he marched with heavy feet up to the front desk of the expansive lobby. Perhaps Eina-san was there, and he could ask her whether or not he was strong enough to venture deeper for better quality Magic Stones.

He surveyed the row of Guild employees, but only saw a line of lowered heads. Looking for any sign of Eina, he zeroed in on a head with a pair of elven ears twitching in time with her flipping of the pages of her book. With a smile, he approached her while shoving his money in his coin purse. She must not have seen him, since her head never raised from her work. He stood right in front of her and waited.

…

…?

"Eina-san?" he voiced his presence.

"KYA!"

The pen Eina was holding flew several feet into the air before landing on her desk with a clatter. Her glasses slid down her nose when she jumped at his call. She peered up at his face before clearing her throat. Bell's eyes were wide. He didn't know the half-elf could make such a cute noise. It nearly made his heart throb just listening to it. That lovely thought was completely shattered the moment Eina turned her ornery gaze on him. His skin paled, practically rivaling his white hair in color.

"Oh, if it isn't Bell Cranell," she nearly whispered. The boy knew immediately that something was amiss.

"Er, hello Eina-san," he greeted her cautiously. "I-I'm sorry I startled you."

Eina tilted her head, but it was in no way cute. She was smiling, but her eyes hadn't changed at all. A shiver ran up his spine. "Have I got a bone to pick with you, Bell Cranell," she ground out dangerously.

"Eh?" he uttered, completely taken aback. This Eina was _so_ different from the usual Eina he knew. He wasn't sure if he liked this one.

"Remember when you notified me about the Minotaur attack you were involved in last week?" she stopped momentarily, waiting for him to answer. When he gave a stunned nod, she continued, "You also told me about how Aiz Wallenstein saved you. I recall you going on and on about the Sword Princess. You spoke so much about her, mind you, that it seems you forgot to mention that you had a particular encounter with the _Silent Swordsman_ from the recent rumors. Care to explain that to me?"

"GRK!" he came up short. Eina's speculation was like a punch to the gut. He had no way to answer without seeming like an idiot. He didn't want to mention it because it made him look weak. Eina was like an older sister to him. He didn't want her to see him in that light. Instead of answering, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Did you not think it was important to tell the Guild about an encounter with a possible poacher?" she scolded him right there in the lobby in front of every Adventurer that came to do business. If he wasn't ashamed before, he was now.

"Eina-san," he tried to placate the half-elf maiden. "I had no idea the _Silent Swordsman_ was a criminal."

"Well," she hesitated, her cheeks becoming slightly pinker than before. It was true that the _Silent Swordsman_ had not yet been branded a criminal, but anyone with half of a brain could connect the dots. Her near miss with a wave of embarrassment made her redouble her efforts, "It doesn't matter whether or not you knew about it. If you don't start using that brain of yours, Bell Cranell, monsters will be the least of your worries in the dungeon."

Bell was baffled by Eina's admonishment. He wondered what brought it on, but he couldn't think of anything. He wanted to defend himself, but he wasn't sure what it was that he did, exactly. Even if he did know, he didn't have any words to refute anything that Eina had said. What was worse was the pouty face the Advisor was making at him. The glare of a girl who had been wronged was one of Bell Cranell's weaknesses.

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head in resignation. It wasn't like he could argue his way out of it.

"That's fine," Eina's eyes glinted with a familiar sense of danger. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. "Since you're so apologetic, I will have you do me a favor to make up for your transgressions."

Bell audibly gulped. The sweat was freely pouring from his forehead now as the implications sank in. He had no idea what she was going to ask of him, but there was no way it was going to be a good thing. Resigning himself, he nodded in acceptance.

"Good," she smiled triumphantly, her expression completely devoid of the anger she was showing before. _Had he been played?!_ Before he could voice his discontent, she placed her hands on her hips and raised a finger in an informative teacher's stance, "Then you will offer your testimony as a key witness to a crime committed by the _Silent Swordsman._ "

"What?!" Bell shouted in disbelief. His red eyes were so wide, they threatened to fall out. He physically recoiled when the full brunt of Eina's condition hit his mind. "I-I-I didn't s-see anything!"

"There's no need to sweat the details," she waved him off, nearly causing him to fall over in despair. "All that matters is that the victim of the crime has identified you as a witness. All you have to do is corroborate her story, and you can go on your merry way."

"Corroborate? I didn't see anything!" he was starting to get flustered. However, his mind was already moving toward the strangest part he had picked out of Eina's description. "'Her?' Some girl identified me? Who was it?"

Eina's eyes narrowed as she smirked, causing a shiver to shoot up the boy's spine again. Bell's clothes were already feeling damp from all the nervous perspiration. He wasn't sure how much more he could take without passing out. The half-elf gestured toward the seating area where several sofas were situated by a wide window. The evening sunlight was shining through the glass, illuminating the person waiting there with reddish rays.

He saw a woman with long, golden hair held back by an armored headband seated comfortably, seemingly waiting for someone to arrive. Bell's heart stopped as he took in her visage. What was _she_ doing here? Was she here on important business? Surely, she wasn't waiting for him. He began laughing to himself. Yeah, right. There was absolutely no way she would be looking for him. Yup, absolutely no way. She wanted nothing to do with a scrawny weakling like he, that was for damn sure.

She caught a glimpse of him as he stared in her direction. It was enough to cause her upper body to turn completely toward him, her golden eyes freezing him in place. The golden orbs widened slightly when she registered who he was. She stood from her seat and took her first steps toward him.

His legs were already moving. Like a magic spell washing over him, his first instinct upon seeing her was to flee. He had no idea what to say to her. All he wanted to do was thank her, but the words would never come to him. All he could think of was to compliment on strange things. Should he tell her she smelled nice? No, that was too creepy. Should he say she was his hero? No, that would put her off. What if he said he was a big fan?

 _Screw it!_ He was already running across the lobby floor, making a b-line for the door. He had to escape before his heart leapt out of his chest. It was beating so fast, his head felt like it was about to explode. His body was so flushed, he was practically a beacon signaling incoming ships that it was safe to dock like he was some demented lighthouse.

 _There weren't any docks around here!_ He was so confused, he was thinking nonsense. Bell was about to hit the doors when his feet scraped against the floor, his leather boots letting out squeaking sounds from coming into contact with the polished stone. He got no closer to the doors, and he wasn't moving despite how fast his legs were moving. His body was suddenly tugged backward sharply. He felt the grip of a slight hand wrapped around his elbow, preventing him from moving at all. The frightened rabbit turned to catch a glimpse of his would-be hunter.

The girl's golden eyes pierced him. They were close, very close. Only a few inches separated the two, Bell Cranell and the Sword Princess. Her expression seemed somewhat sad as she held the white rabbit in place. He was thoroughly befuddled by both the attention he garnered from the girl, as well as the contact. He looked from her face to his arm, and back to her face. His skin flushed red. So much blood rushed to his face that he nearly fainted. Bell's body almost went limp.

Of course, there was no way a Level One Adventurer could outrun a Level Two, let alone a Level Five like Aiz Wallenstein. That Bell Cranell was trapped by the Sword Princess was a simple matter of fact. There was nothing he could have done from the start, especially considering how determined Aiz was by this point. She pulled him back to the sofas and tossed him like a ragdoll. He landed square on the soft cushion, mouth completely agape. She sat on the sofa across from him and met his wavering eyes with her steel-laden ones.

This was one of his dreams. He wanted to have conversations with her, but his inability to be within her presence for more than a few seconds made it impossible for him. This was exactly what he wanted, save for the hateful glares he was receiving from the other male Adventurers. Aiz merely sat there, staring at him. He was given this opportunity, so he shouldn't waste it. Wondering what he should say, he settled on anything.

"M-M-M-May… May…" he stammered. _This wasn't good. Be cool, Bell. Be cool!_

"'May?'" Aiz repeated. Her beautiful voice nearly melted his ears off his head.

"May," Bell tried to continue. Nothing was going to come out if he couldn't get past his fear. So, in order to power through every instinct he had that told him to run, he clenched his abdomen and let it out, "MAY I BE OF ASSISTANCE?!"

 _Smooth, Bell. Really smooth…_

He instantly turned red. His humiliation was mounting. The girl blinked in surprise. She didn't think a meek boy such as he could make a loud noise like that. He was an interesting young man, but she didn't have time to contemplate his eccentricities. She shifted to the edge of her cushion, sitting a bit more forward than before. In response, Bell shifted in the other direction, pressing his back further into the sofa. The creaking wood sufficed as a sign that he was forcing himself away.

"Before we begin," she spoke, causing his shoulders to jump. She averted her gaze for a moment. _He really did hate her, it seemed._ Sighing, she continued, "I just wanted to apologize for causing you so much trouble with the Minotaur. I let it escape during my dungeon dive because I've had a lot on my mind as of late. So, for what it's worth…"

The Sword Princess stood up from her seat. With a blank expression, she gazed at Bell, hoping that he saw what she was about to do. With her arms at her sides and bending at the waist, Aiz Wallenstein's golden hair almost hit the floor in a well-practiced bow. The boy's eyes nearly popped from their sockets when he saw his hero bowing to him. He never thought such a thing would happen, and it threatened to completely destroy his brain.

"I am very sorry," she said loud enough for him to hear with every ounce of sincerity she could muster. "I hope you can forgive me."

She didn't let him see it, but she was wearing a sour look. She felt horrible about what had happened. She felt even worse that she forgot about it. The boy could have developed a trauma caused entirely by her actions. Something like that could not be fixed so easily. If something were to happen to the boy, she would blame herself, no matter the circumstance.

Aiz almost couldn't stand the silence. The boy was probably wearing a look of outrage, thinking that something as disingenuous as a mere apology could possibly make up for what happened. Expecting the worst, she straightened her back and nearly cracked a smile. His face was twisted in abject terror, his arms thrown up in the air as if to brace himself against an invisible object. His pupils were shaking like he was following something with sporadic movements.

Bell's mouth flapped, confusion taking over his entire body. His mind was fogged up with what he had just seen. Unable to process it, he did whatever he could to accept the event as truth. However, something was changing within him. The words she spoke as well as what she was willing to do to convey her feelings didn't sit well with him. Someone like she shouldn't have to do those things, even if they were necessary. It just wasn't right.

"Y-You don't need t-to apologize," he squeezed out, his voice close to a whisper. When her eyes flared open, he moved to elaborate, "If anything, I-I should be thanking you."

He shot up from his seat and bent forward so quickly and lowly in such a spectacular show of flexibility that he nearly slammed his head into the floor, "Thank you for saving my life!"

That was right. She didn't need to say anything to him. He was weak. He knew that. She was strong, and she didn't need to do anything to prove it. However, she proved it every day with her actions. If she could help, she would do it at her own expense. If there was something only she could do, she would do it, no matter what. That was what he admired about her. She wasn't just an Adventurer. She was _the_ Adventurer.

The normally composed Aiz almost gasped. This boy, despite everything, even herself, had thrown her for a loop. She rarely had misconceptions about people, but she hadn't expected the young man to be so kind. It was her fault. He should be angry. He should be making demands of her. After all, she was worth quite a bit. He could have asked for just about anything, and he would have gotten it. She hadn't expected things to be so backwards.

"You don't hate me?" the words left her mouth before she could help it. She couldn't believe it.

"Wha?!" Bell raised his voice again. The look on his face told her that he had had no such thoughts. "How could I possibly hate you?! You're my hero!"

"But," she still couldn't believe it. The more she heard him speak, the stranger he seemed. She tried to push even further, "You nearly died. If I hadn't made a mistake—

He shook his head, "I'm alive because of you. You wouldn't have had to save me if I had been stronger."

It was Aiz's turn to shake her head, "Minotaurs are Level Two monsters. A Level One Adventurer wouldn't stand a chance against one," she stated. So many were lost to Minotaurs, it was almost an indisputable fact that they could only be defeated by Level Two Adventurers. "It would be asking too much for a green Adventurer to take on something like that without help."

"That's no excuse," he mumbled, his expression growing somber. The sudden change in his attitude caused her brow to furrow. "The dungeon could throw anything at me at any time. If I'm not prepared to deal with it, then I can't call myself an Adventurer. Not being strong enough is no excuse."

She watched him with wide eyes. She thought him a naïve child; someone who had yet to grow up and accept the world for what it was. Nevertheless, he somehow showed her that he had all the knowledge he needed to survive, he just didn't know how to use it. The way he looked at the world was different, childish, and too pure. He had his ideals, and he had his goals, but he just needed the means. The dungeon was his way to get it.

A smile crept onto the Sword Princess' face. Bell took in a sharp breath as her beautiful face became even prettier. His heart was pounding in his chest, but this time, he didn't want to run. He wanted to stay and see the smile she was showing him. He felt he had achieved something great; something that he would treasure.

"You're weird, aren't you?" she continued to smile. There was no malevolent jibe, nor taunt, nor insult. She was merely stating her thoughts. "Though, that isn't a bad thing."

The boy smiled in return. The moment they shared was an intriguing one. Both parties managed to say exactly what they wanted to say. No one was angry. No one was slighted. Everything had a positive outcome. Such moments were rare indeed. Unfortunately, that moment had to end.

Aiz had Eina lead them into a conference room where they could discuss the case regarding Ainz Ooal Gown. Aiz did her best to fill in the gaps in Bell's story, since he wasn't present for the important parts. However, once he heard it all, he decided to jump in with both feet. He didn't like it when people stopped playing by the rules. He was nervous, but it was the right thing to do. They both signed their names on the paper Eina drafted for them, thus completing the Guild Report.

Both Aiz and Bell left the Guild together, side by side. Their homes were down different roads, so this was where they needed to part. Before Bell could leave, Aiz stopped him momentarily. She made the offer to pay to have his armor professionally cleaned, which he swiftly declined. Not taking no for an answer, Aiz removed several thousand Valis from her purse and forced it into his hands. She saw that he seemingly accepted, but she had no idea that there was no way he could possibly spend that money.

 _It will probably be stored in the back of his drawer._

"Be careful, Bell Cranell," Aiz suddenly stated. He was pulled out of his reverie, trying to think of a good spot to hide the money from his goddess. The Sword Princess' serious expression seemed to drain all of the giddiness out of him. "Now that you are involved, I wouldn't be surprised if they made a move on you. We know next to nothing about them, but what we do know is terrifying. If they were to come for you, not even I could save you. Keep your head down and don't cause trouble."

Bell's breath caught in his throat. After hearing Aiz's experience with Ainz Ooal Gown, he knew there was no way she was exaggerating. With a strong nod, he agreed, "I understand. I will stay out of trouble."

"Good," she nodded happily. "Take care."

With a curt wave, she disappeared down North Main. There was a joyous hop in her step. For once, the tax on her mind was lessening. She even got to meet someone interesting out of all of it. If it hadn't caused her so much stress, she would have thanked Momonga for it.

Bell watched the girl leave until she was out of sight. The money in his hands was warm. It was _her_ warmth. He never thought he would meet the one he admired, let alone speak with her at length. Sure, it wasn't about anything he wanted to talk about, but they were together nonetheless. He grinned happily as he shoved the money in a separate satchel, so as not to mix it with his own earnings. He then took off down West Main at full speed, unable to shake the happiness he was feeling. He noticed people looking pale along the way, but thought nothing of it.

He would never know that he missed the darkness that had just blown through by a hair's breadth.

* * *

She swished the wine in her glass as she watched the Children go about their lives below. She brought the glass to her face and inhaled deeply, taking in the perfume scent of the blood red liquid. She then sipped, letting it coat her mouth before she swallowed. The earthiness and fruity tones allowed her to identify the wine, despite having not seen the bottle herself. This was her daily routine. She watched from above, enjoying her favorite wines, and she waited.

Straight, silver hair draped over her shoulders as she leaned her elbow on the arm of the cushioned chair. With a breathy sigh, she twirled a silver lock around her finger, as she usually did when awaiting her favorite time of day. This was both the most exciting and boring moment for her. She wanted to see him. She wanted his image to burn into her mind. She wanted to be blinded by his _color_.

Countless hues flitted around in the world below the highest room of the tallest tower. She squinted her eyes as they scurried from one place to another. There were greens, blues, reds, all different kinds of colors filled her vision. The auras of the Adventurers and civilians who lived in Orario was surveyed by the Goddess of Beauty. However, none of these colors intrigued her. If anything, they bored her.

Freya was a collector. If she saw a creature that interested her, if a color caught her attention, she became obsessed with it. She absorbed everything about them. She learned their likes, dislikes, family, friends, who they were, where they were from, and anything else that would paint a fuller picture of the object of her obsession.

In Tenkai, she was the judge of souls. She would decide whether someone was a decent person in their life. If they were a righteous individual, they joined them in Tenkai for all eternity. If they were sinful, she would send them back down to the world to try again, possibly as another type of creature. Every day, she judged countless souls. The monotonous task frustrated her to no end. However, she found ways to pass the time and enjoy her job. If she found a soul that had a color she considered beautiful, she would keep it for herself.

It was great and all, but that too soon became dull. The souls had already lived. They had enjoyed their lives, experienced their growth, felt their pain, endured their history, and became everything that they were going to be with no room for improvement. There was no fun in collecting fully developed souls.

When the gods decided to venture to Gekai, she had an idea. If she could help guide souls that held the potential for greatness, she could collect them when they had reached an even more impressive level. Better yet, she wanted to collect them before they had reached their pinnacle. If she could become part of their lives while they blossomed into the beautiful explosion of colors they were, nothing would entertain her more. She would care for them, nurture them, raise them, and even love them.

After all, her obsession always twisted into love. She couldn't help it. How could she keep them with her for all eternity and not love them?

And there was the new object of her obsession, of her love. She had seen many auras of many colors. She had one of every shade, every hue, and every possible tone. She thought that as things were, she would eventually grow bored again. Once that happened, what would she do then? Would she start her collection all over again? What could she find that she hadn't found before? Then _he_ appeared.

The boy was weak. He was slight of figure, but his proportions were perfect. He was built for speed and agility, and he would have to work for every ounce of strength that was possible for him to gain. Overall, he was a subpar Adventurer. Nevertheless, it wasn't his potential as an Adventurer that caught her eye; it was his aura.

 _Pure._ The purest color, to the point where it had no color at all. He was transparent, but he was full and bright. He was untainted by the world. The moment she saw him, she was hooked. The love she felt for him overflowed her heart. She had never seen anything like him. He was something new in a sea of monotony. If she could have him, he would be placed on a pedestal so she could see him whenever she wanted.

She only had one issue; could this Child grow to his fullest potential without her help? Recently, she saw a change in him. Something happened to him that dimmed his light. The brightness of his aura was already somewhat low, but if his spirit broke, Freya could lose her chance to broaden her collection, and she couldn't allow that. That day, she vowed to help him along. It wasn't out of compassion, though. She just wanted him to be at his absolute best, his brightest, when she took him for her own.

When the pure light emerged from the Tower entrance below, she immediately stood and approached her window, a sense of joy filling her chest. The white haired boy left the dungeon at roughly the same time every day. Freya made sure to be there when he did, so she could take stock of his progress. This time around, she was pleasantly surprised by how well he was doing. In the past few days, his aura had intensified significantly. She assumed it was due to the fact that he had learned from his experience and turned it to his advantage.

Just looking at him caused her cheeks to flush red. Her thighs pressed together as the heat grew. The intensity of her emotions was driving her over the edge. Her hand ran down her chest and stomach, feeling the thin fabric of her revealing clothing. Before it could make contact with her heat, her heart skipped a beat and she froze. An unrivaled, golden aura emerged alongside him. Its brightness dwarfed everything else around it, even the young man.

Her tongue clucked reflexively. She wanted to see his shine, but it was completely hidden by that of the Sword Princess. The goddess' beautiful features twisted into a sneer. Now her whole day was ruined. She would have to wait for him the next day, but her disappointment was apparent.

 _Why did she have to show up?_ Freya had enough of that color. In fact, gold was one of the first colors she collected. Surprisingly, it was not too uncommon, but Aiz Wallenstein's was particularly potent; one of the most intense she had ever seen. But, in Freya's mind, if she had seen one, she had seen them all. At the moment, her obsession was all she thought about. If anyone else got in the way, she would effectively remove them.

The aura's disappeared, and Freya bit her lip. With a crestfallen huff, she made to turn away from her viewing perch. As her eyes swept over the landscape one last time, her eyes widened when they caught sight of the color that nearly burned her retinas.

 _Black._ Two, solid, inky, sludgy black auras were slowly making their way up West Main. The goddess' lips parted in a gape. The gloom that emanated from the figures absorbed all light that came near them, sending the area around them into seemingly eternal darkness. The auras of the people ducking away from them dimmed in their presences. Like water around a river rock, the sea of people parted to allow the black beacons to move through unhindered.

She gulped. She had seen black auras before. As the arbiter of souls, she had judged those who had been wicked in their living days. The truly terrible criminals had dim, dark souls. Those who had black auras were despicable creatures that could barely be called civilized people. They were instantly sent to the abyss below.

This black, however, was purity in another sense. The two creatures in her sight were undoubtedly evil, but it was different. There was no malice, no insanity, and no ruthlessness. The people around them were in no more danger in their presences as they were in the presence of a child. _How could something so sinister be harmless?_ It was as if it was their state of being, rather than a result of life. They didn't become like that through experience; they were born that way.

The wine glass she was holding slipped from her grasp, shattering spectacularly across the floor. Her hands gripped the railing so tightly that her dark gloves nearly tore. She was mesmerized by their color, their intensity, and couldn't contain herself when the implications hit her like a brick wall. She found a boy with an aura so pure, he could be considered completely innocent. There was not a stain on him, and she wanted him. She also found two creatures with auras so black, they were as dark as a starless night. Light shied away from their presences. They were not stained, but they themselves _were_ stains on this world, and she wanted them.

Her eyes sharpened as she stared down at her new interest. From her room in the Tower of Babel, she could see anything and everything. With her strengthened eyes, she zoomed in on the two figures. Both wore dark armor, a male in black and a female in a deep purple. The female was adorned with a pair of horns on her head, most likely an accessory of her armor set. The man in black, on the other hand, seemed familiar. The color of his armor, red sash over one of his shoulders, his large stature, and a pair of massive great swords clicked in her mind.

"Ottar," she called out to seemingly no one. Knowing she had not been alone the whole time, she waited for her attendant to respond.

"Yes, Mistress?" a hulk of a man emerged from the shadows. Two boar's ears protruded from his messy hair kept out of his eyes by a red bandana.

The low rumble of his voice filled her ears. A smile appeared on her rosy lips. "What do you know of the one called the _Silent Swordsman_?"

The Boaz was silent for a moment before he answered his goddess' question, "I am only aware of the information available in the rumors. If I recall correctly, he is a tall man in black armor with gold and silver etchings, a red, one-sided cape, and two large blades on his back."

"I see," Freya smirked happily. _So she was right?_ Letting out the breath she was holding, she voiced her desire, "I want to know more."

She heard the slap of a hand on armor. Ottar saluted his goddess with gusto. "Your wish is my command."

Ottar turned and left without another word. Whatever he needed to do to fulfill his goddess' wishes, he would pull out all the stops. It was one of the spells Freya always had active, though it technically wasn't magic. Her beauty and Charm was just so bewitching that people would always do whatever she asked of them. It was one of her games, turning those she "loved" into one of her mindless slaves who wanted nothing more than to satisfy her deepest desires.

The black auras disappeared down an alley off West Main. Freya closed her eyes, savoring the memory of their color. When she opened them again, the fire that burned within them could have seared one's flesh.

She was insatiable. Her obsession mounted. Her love will spread to wherever she touched. All she needed to do was extend her reach.

* * *

 *****STORY END*****

 ***~-PLE PLE PLEIADES INFORMATION CORNER-~***

"Hey everyone! This is Lupusregina Beta reporting for duty! Today, I am the host of the Ple Ple Pleiades Information Corner! YAY!"

A massive logo descends from above the stage.

 ***** insert applause sign here *****

"Oh yeah! This is where the Pleiades Maids will explain the interesting quirks of this new Danmachi universe! We of Overlord have a rather steep learning curve, but that doesn't mean _you_ need to be kept in the dark!

"I received the spotlight this time around because I play a larger role in the next chapter! I get to have some fun spreading the name of Ainz Ooal Gown across Orario. Hopefully those fools on the surface will learn exactly who's in charge!"

 ***** insert applause sign. Did… did someone not buy it? *****

"Albedo," Momonga leans over to one seat in the audience. "How much was the budget for this segment?"

"It's not important, Momonga-sama," she completely ignores him.

"It's incredibly important!"

"That's enough from the peanut gallery," Lupusregina puts her hands on her hips. "Let's jump right into it, shall we?"

Someone cuts the wires on the logo, causing it to fall onto the stage and shatter. A massive screen lowers from the same position. Pyrotechnics go off accompanied by lights and lasers.

"My God, how much did this cost?" the Supreme Being cups his face with his hands.

"Don't mind it so much," Lupusregina shakes his comment off. She assumes a lecturing pose, complete with glasses and pointer. "The first order of things we will cover is the state of an Adventurer before and after receiving the Falna. The author threw a lot at you this time around, so explaining it would make things a bit easier.

"The statement that the excelia someone accumulates before receiving a Falna doesn't count toward their status was completely made up on the spot. The author has no idea whether or not that is true. However, in his weird, boring mind, excelia is only assigned a value after the Falna is acquired. Anything before that is essentially a personal triumph, and does not account for any growth after the Blessing."

Strange animations play on the screen. They require more explanation than the actual lore.

"Therefore, if Momonga-sama were to receive a Falna, his level in Yggdrasil wouldn't matter, because it is an entirely different system. This also gives Momonga the chance to become even more OP than he was before. This will cause some balancing issues, but the author believes he has some ways to counter it. Levels one through eight will be equivalent to Yggdrasil's players. Levels nine and ten will be reserved for hero-level and those who transcend to a higher state of being, like demigod. This is extremely rare, and shouldn't even be considered part of the story at the moment. This level spread will allow the Danmachi characters to last a bit longer without getting wiped out immediately. A story without danger or conflict is just boring."

"Momonga-sama will be like a newborn," Albedo mutters with heated breaths. "I want to level him up…"

"You just want to sit on his back," the vampire floor guardian sitting on Momonga's opposite side whispers just high enough to hear.

Albedo leans forward to look past Momonga, "Say that again, bitch!"

Shalltear does the same, "Bring it, whore!"

"Moving on," Lupusregina slams the pointer into the screen, putting a decently sized hole in it.

"Come on," Momonga began to sweat. "Who will replace that?"

"Momonga-sama is a game breaker!" she shouts as she points directly at him.

Everyone turns their head to stare at him. He sinks deeper into his chair.

"In Yggdrasil, he used Dark Wisdom to obtain over 700 spells, well over the 300 spell cap. There isn't much information about the skill. The author searched high and low, and even asked questions on the wiki. It turns out, no one really knows exactly how it works," Lupusregina shrugs. "He heard that a spell could only be learned after a player had been killed, and then a d-20 roll would determine which level spell was copied. There is also a possibility that the copied spell would disappear after a short time. If any readers have more information regarding Dark Wisdom, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Do you know how your spell works, Momonga-sama?" Mare taps his shoulder from behind.

"Of course I do," the Overlord responds. "I know how every spell works."

"Can you explain it to me, then?"

"…"

"When it comes to the Danmachi universe," Lupusregina slams the pointer into the screen again. Another hole appears. "There is another game breaker known as Bell Cranell. With his skill 'Learis Freese,' he can grow incredibly quickly, and even achieve what other Adventurers cannot, and that is reach over S-rank for ALL of his stats.

"If he does that for every level, there will come a point when he becomes stronger than those of a higher level than he is, all by sheer numbers. This doesn't really happen during the novels, but the math supports it. This might help solve some of the balancing issues the characters of Overlord pose."

An arm comes through one of the holes in the screen holding a piece of folded paper. Lupusregina grabs it and opens it up as the hand disappears.

After a quick glance, she declares, "This is a personal announcement from the author. He is annoyed by the publishing company for having mistranslated the skill 'Learis Freese.' He was quite surprised when he was reading the novel and 'Realis Phrase,' which makes more sense in his opinion, suddenly became 'Learis Freese.' He very much enjoyed feeling like an idiot."

"The filthy human should feel like an idiot," a voice comes from somewhere in the audience.

"I do!" a distant shout comes from behind the curtain.

"AND FINALLY!" Lupusregina raises her arms into the air.

 ***** drum roll *****

 ***** we didn't buy a drum either? *****

 ***** oh… okay then *****

"Momonga-sama will take his first steps into the world of the gods! He will finally don the name of Ainz Ooal Gown and begin his legacy! He will remain as Momonga while in his Black Warrior form, but he will be known as Ainz Ooal Gown once everything gets going," she slams the pointer into the screen again. Six more holes appear somehow.

"That's all the time we have for today! I am Lupusregina Beta, and this has been the Ple Ple Pleiades Information Corner! See you next time!"

The screen is cut from its suspension and destroys the wooden stage. It will need to be rebuilt before the next segment.

 ***** nobody bought the applause sign *****

 ***** HOW WILL THEY KNOW WHEN TO APPLAUD?! *****

"For your information, Momonga-sama," Albedo leans toward him. "This little segment cost us one mil—

"No, no…" he shakes his head as everything bursts into flames from extra pyrotechnics. His eyes are lifeless, and tears are trailing down his face. "I don't want to know."

* * *

 *****END*****

Alright, with this, that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, if there is anything you want to say or suggest, I am just a PM away. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 04 - The God Of Death (Part 1)

Hello all! We're back for the next installment. I hope it doesn't disappoint, since it is a massive addition to this fic. It's been several months since the last update, but it was for good reason. This update alone numbered over 40,000 words, which is 4 times the usual for me. There was just too much I wanted to do, and I didn't have the liberty of cutting anything out. So, I took it upon myself to split the update into two parts, each of somewhat equal length for your reading pleasure.

I will be posting the second part on **Sunday, 4/15** , most likely in the evening, around _**10pm EST (GMT -5)**_. You shouldn't hold me to that specific time, since anything could happen, whether writing related or not, but I will publish on that day.

I also managed to get a Beta reader, and he and I have been bouncing ideas off each other, all in order to make this fic better for everyone. I hope the rise in quality is evident as you read.

I hope you enjoy!

 _Beta: RyuujiVantek_

 *****STORY START*****

 **Chapter 04 – Ainz Ooal Gown, The God Of Death**

"You…" I struggled to utter a single sound. What the Floor Guardians had presented to me was so completely flabbergasting that I almost fainted. Several of them knelt before me, arms across their chests, bowing deeply. All of the Guardians were present, save for Gargantua and Shalltear. Everyone on their knees had a knowing, proud smile plastered on their faces.

"You did what?" I managed to get out. My deadpan expression was hiding a mass of emotions that were subdued by the calming force one after another. I was experiencing such a flood of sensations that it nearly couldn't keep up.

The doors to the Throne Room opened behind them, and Shalltear marched in with the clicking of heels against stone. In one hand, she held her parasol overhead. In her other hand…

"You've got to be kidding me," the words fell out of my mouth. I ignored every professional instinct I had to stop myself from making unnecessary comments, but this was just too much.

Shalltear held a thin, red cord that dangled daintily from her white fingers. My eyes immediately followed it until it reached the neck of a half-naked creature crawling on the cold floor. I swore that I could feel the bones of my brow twitch as I took in the scene.

"Momonga-sama," Shalltear called out with her singsong voice. "In accordance with your orders, we have taken him into custody!"

 _My orders?_ Slack jawed and tired, I said the only thing that came to mind, "Hah?"

The tan-skinned man scuttled on his hands and knees across the velvet rugs leading up to the throne. He had been stripped of his orange robes, leaving him in nothing but his bundled undergarments. Well, not nothing, exactly. He still had his elephant mask hiding his face. His straight, black hair was a mess, sticking out in several places like he had just awakened from a tumultuous sleep.

"Come now, _dog_ ," the Vampire tugged the cord sharply, causing the man to jerk violently. "Greet our Supreme Being with the respect befitting your superior."

Shalltear's glare was monstrous. The man shied away from her dangerous eyes. Under the pressure of her stare, he whimpered as he pressed his forehead against the floor in what appeared to be a well-practiced Dogeza. In a quiet voice, he muttered, "I am Ganesha."

As the scene unfolded, I rubbed my skull with my fingers, staring into the distance at nothing in particular.

 _Did they—_

 _Did they seriously kidnap a god? In what way is this 'according to my orders?' How in the hell did they come to that conclusion?_

"No no no no NO NO NO!" the petit girl slammed her foot into the Deity's back as she screamed her reprimand. He let loose a yelp of pain. "That is NOT what we discussed! You will follow my orders to the letter, or I will have Demiurge strap you to his table again!"

The god stayed glued to the floor, the shaking of his body causing his mask to bounce against the stone, eliciting a rapid tapping noise. The fear stricken in him was enough to completely immobilize the Deity. His stuttering voice leaked out as he made an attempt to speak, but the frog in his throat prevented the forming of any words.

 _What did they do to him?_ What in the name of all Deities could they have possibly done to frighten a god so much that he bowed to some unknown person? I was perfectly aware of what we had stored all over Nazarick. Whether it was poisons, torture devices, or mind-crushing magics, Nazarick was a sadist's wonderland. Given enough time in Nazarick, anyone could be broken.

"I-I am—

He swallowed his words. _He wanted to call himself Ganesha again, didn't he?_ This god's conceit knew no bounds.

"Now, _dog_ ," Shalltear stood tall, domineering over the prostrating Deity. "Speak."

The order was absolute. Her sanguine gaze burned holes in the god's skin when he lifted his head. The elephant mask never budged as his hair whipped back. Sweat poured from him in torrents as his mouth moved to say what it was he needed to say. Rearing back, he let it out.

"WOOF!"

I was sure they could see my eyes dim. Everything seemed to be going dark. I cupped my head in my hands. _What did they do?!_

"Good _dog_!" she praised the Deity. Ganesha turned his head slightly, but dared not look directly at the Vampire. Despite not seeing it firsthand, he could feel her terrifying, fanged grin as she raised her foot yet again. "Now here is your reward."

She dug the pointed end of her heel between the god's shoulder blades. The Deity groaned under the stabbing pains of being ground under the Vampire's foot. I watched on in horror as she continued stepping on the god. I let out a long sigh when Ganesha's breaths suddenly became heated and his skin began to flush red.

All the Floor Guardians looked on with pride, having fulfilled the order from their Supreme Being.

Beside me, Albedo giggled cutely into her open hand. "Fu-fu-fu-fu, how shameful," she sneered, her golden eyes looking down on the man with disdain.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's hilarious!" Aura held her sides as her boisterous laugh echoed through the Hall.

"Nee-chan, you're too loud," Mare attempted to placate her.

"As expected. Of Shalltear," Cocytus' broken sentence was followed by a puff of frozen rime.

The newest addition, Victim, merely tilted slightly to the side as he watched. In my eyes, I supposed that was the best a pink fetus with stick-like wings could do to convey confusion… or curiosity. _To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what it means._ Victim's mannerisms were so ambiguous, it was difficult to discern them. Everyone else seemed to be capable of understanding him, though.

"To make such swift work of a god, Shalltear's methods must indeed be effective," Demiurge pushed his glasses up his hooked nose. "He was surprisingly easy to break."

"What have you done?" I asked quietly. I remained in the same position, my head in my hands, shaking it back and forth.

 _They've really done it now. How are we supposed to get through this? There is no doubt in my mind that Ganesha Familia is searching high and low for their missing Deity. Soon enough, the word will spread and people will start asking questions._ If I still had a heart, it would be pounding in my chest. Surely, I would have had a heart attack if my flesh and blood remained. If they realized that something was amiss, we would be in serious trouble.

 _Wait a minute,_ I paused. _Will they even check the dungeon? Gods weren't allowed to enter the dungeon. Supposedly, that isn't just a Guild Law, but it is one of the rules by which the Deities abide. Secondly, is there any evidence of our involvement in the first place? No one would even think it was our doing, not without probable cause. It isn't like people know the name of Ainz Ooal Gown yet. I can count the number of people who know the name in this world on one hand, unless they started blabbing about it._

My silence was enough to pull the gazes of the Guardians. Outwardly, I must have looked like I was wrestling with something significant. My body leaned to one side or the other, visibly weighing the options going through my head.

 _As far as I know, gods have the ability to sense other gods, but not their locations. Not even their Familia members can find them. Sure, there might be some skills that allow people to search for individuals, but unless they are in the dungeon first, I don't believe Nazarick would be within range,_ my thoughts were starting to flesh out. The calming force no longer needed to work so hard.

I knew this had to happen eventually, I just wasn't expecting it so soon. Yes, that was it. This was nothing to worry about. _What's done is done._

"Have we displeased you, Momonga-sama?" Albedo had been watching my internal struggle with apprehension. The other Guardians appeared just as concerned, Shalltear's foot slowly lifting from the drooling, wriggling Ganesha's back.

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to, and praised them, "No, I am most pleased with this. True, I had not expected you all to act so quickly and precisely, but now that it is done, we may move forward with our plans. Well done."

 _I hope they bought that._ This was one of the few times I was glad to have that calming force. If any of my emotions leaked through, I was sure that the Floor Guardians would have speedily lost faith in me.

Sure enough, happiness bloomed on their faces. _Well, I think Victim is happy. He just kind of… bounced there._ With a nod, I stood from my throne and approached Shalltear and the writhing Deity. I leered down at the creature piled on the floor, still relishing in the Vampire's reward. When he caught sight of me, he froze and promptly fainted, bubbles erupting from his mouth.

"So weak, despite being a god," I muttered. I had cast the [DESPAIR AURA I] spell, just to see its effects. The Deity barely stood a moment in it, and passed out from the fear alone. "I suppose the sealing of their powers is quite extensive. If they are susceptible to even the most basic of my spells, then they don't pose a threat at all…"

I trailed off, contemplating the fact that the gods were practically mortal at this point. I had faced god-like creatures back in Yggdrasil. Those were hard fought battles that my friends and I devoted a lot of time and effort to winning. Many of the God Artifacts embedded in the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown came from those fights. Just knowing that the gods of this world couldn't hold a match to our previous endeavors was somewhat disappointing.

Unless the Deities decided to become serious and set aside their rules to take us out.

 _Before we make enemies, we should first make some allies._

Our first order of business was to decode the Falna, then we could move onto inter-Familia relationships. "What have you learned?" I asked the Vampire.

Shalltear folded her parasol and planted it on the floor. She placed her hands on its handle in front of her with the red leash wrapped loosely around her fingers. With a smile, she began, "It seems the Falna is much less complicated than a simple magic spell. In fact, it isn't a spell at all."

"So Momonga-sama will be incapable of using his Dark Wisdom ritual to learn it," Albedo mused, her attractive features scrunching in dismay. _Did she just want to see me use Dark Wisdom?_

"True," Shalltear nodded, spinning the folded parasol. "Momonga-sama will be unable to learn it via Dark Wisdom, but that does not mean that we still cannot use it. Demiurge, if you will?"

"It would be my pleasure," the orange-suited demon stepped forward. "As you are aware, Momonga-sama, this world's language is known as Koine. It looks to be a widely accepted language across many cultures and countries. It has been quite simple to decipher with your assistance."

I nodded with acceptance. The Koine language was an odd one. The characters themselves seemed to be altered versions of Roman characters back on Earth that make up a majority of the languages of Europe and the nations of the Western Hemisphere. However, their phonetic pronunciations were closer to that of Japanese. Knowing that, all I needed to do was correlate which characters were used in place of Japanese characters. The language practically unlocked itself after that. It will take a bit of time to memorize the character substitutions, but that was the only hurdle remaining.

"However, we have been made aware by this god's testimony that the Deities of this world use a language of their own. It seems to be comprised of several different characters known as hieroglyphs," Demiurge explained, the devilish grin never leaving his face.

"Once the hieroglyphs for the ritual have been inscribed onto the flesh of the mortal's back," he made a writing motion in the air for effect, "the Deity will prick their own finger to produce a droplet of blood containing their ichor. They allow the blood to fall on the hieroglyphs and imbue the markings with power, and with that, the Blessing is complete."

I waited for him to continue, but I ended up standing there in stunned silence for a few moments. _The Falna is that simple?!_ _Really?!_ _Just scribble some symbols, pump them full of ichor with some blood, and let the rest run its course?_

That seemed _way_ less complicated than using Dark Wisdom. I only needed to learn the correct hieroglyphs to use and then infuse my ichor, or mana in my case, into the inscriptions.

"We will need to find a way for you to impart your mana, since Momonga-sama is devoid of blood," he shrugged nonchalantly. "But I am sure that your ample mana will be sufficient to do the job with simple contact. After all, you are the most Supreme of Beings."

"And the divinity?" I asked, crossing my arms. There had to be more to the Blessing system. If all one needed was to impart some magic to hieroglyphs, then anyone could give a Falna. The process must have required some semblance of divinity when transferring ichor. Giving mana wasn't a problem, but fooling a system with fake divinity might not be as easy.

"Momonga-sama has defeated many gods," Albedo spoke up next. Her eyes were kind, and her thin smile framed her pink, blushing face. "The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is evidence of that. Are there not plenty of God Artifacts readily available to be used at your whim? I am certain that a Being of your stature, one who has subdued gods and created this wondrous Tomb, is perfectly capable of mustering the level of divinity necessary to fool such an archaic system."

I grunted in affirmation. I myself may not have obtained divinity, but the God Artifacts in the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown only responded to me. Since they were all part of a set, they were even stronger now as part of the Staff, making it the equivalent of a World-Class Item. Perhaps I could trick the system in such a way that it would take the divine power from the God Artifacts as I put mana into them. Regardless of how it was done, it still required testing.

"Momonga-sama is, of course, the undisputed God of Death," Shalltear let her parasol fall to the ground with a clatter. She folded her hands under her chin, sultry eyes sparkling, and a blush high on her cheeks. "His beautiful form will spread across the land. These _animals_ ," she yanked the red cord, lurching the unconscious form of Ganesha a foot into the air, "will finally understand his majesty, his greatness, and his striking presence. Hah…"

"The surface worms. Shall submit. To the. God of Death," the frozen beetle added his two cents. Slamming his axe onto the stone, icy breath whistled through his pincers.

I chuckled. When I awoke in this world, I hadn't expected things to turn out as they did. The NPCs could have been empty, lifeless shells. I could have been alone. Thankfully, my friends and I had put quite a bit of effort into our creations. Without that, they most likely wouldn't have been here at this moment. Seeing them act for the good of their home could put a smile on anyone's face.

There had been a lot of uncertainties since the Server Down. There could have been forces in this dungeon that could have destroyed us in a blink. Adventurers could have noticed our existence and slaughtered a great deal of my people. We were lucky that the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown had the passion necessary to make the Great Tomb of Nazarick truly great. Though, I bet my friends never expected their creations to walk and talk as if they were alive. If they had, the NPCs probably would have ended up as different people.

A groan from the god on the floor dragged me from my rumination. I sighed, feeling somewhat sorry for the man. He didn't deserve what he got, but there was nothing to be done about it now. I turned toward the Deity, white foam still pouring from his mouth.

"Now, what to do with him," I crossed my arms in thought. "We need him to tell us about the hieroglyphs. Once we get all the information we can, we should alter his memories and let him go. How long will that process take?"

Demiurge hummed, putting a hand to his chin. "I believe we can have it done in one or two days; three at the most."

"I see. Any longer than one day is much too long. His Familia will be looking for him. If he returns and can't answer their questions, they will start looking into it. I think we should avoid that. Do your best to finish quickly."

I gave my orders, causing everyone present to bow; everyone except Shalltear. When I focused on her, she appeared taken aback that I had noticed her trepidation. She read my inquiring stare and piped up, "It seems this Deity will be hosting a banquet to which the other gods of Orario have been invited."

"And when is this banquet?" I asked, hoping that we could get everything done in time. The hope slowly drained from me with each passing moment that Shalltear remained silent.

Gulping audibly, she replied, "The banquet is tonight, in just a few hours."

 _That…_

 _That is bad. Very, very bad._

I glanced at the Deity again. He was completely dead-to-the-world at the moment. Even if we cut our losses and skipped getting the hieroglyphs, altering his memory, waking him up, and giving him time to recover from his ordeal would still take too long. It wouldn't do for a Deity to miss the banquet he had planned for his compatriots. If he showed up in this condition, people would certainly figure that something was wrong.

Was there a way someone could take his place? It would just need to be a single night. After that, Ganesha could go back home and sleep it off.

A single face flashed in my mind.

I cringed.

 _I guess I will have to ask_ him.

I let out a very loud sigh, startling all of the Floor Guardians present. Resigning myself, I explained, "I suppose I will ask Pandora's Actor."

Everyone froze, probably not expecting me to mention my own creation. All of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown created a number of the NPCs. It went without saying that I too created one. He was a Doppelganger who resided in the Treasury. Unlike Narberal Gamma, his stat points were put in all the right places for him to be an effective copycat. He was designed to copy the appearance and skill set of any living thing, making him a deadly infiltrator.

I was extremely reluctant to call upon Pandora's Actor's service. He was eccentric to say the least. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, but since I knew exactly why he was as strange as he was, I wanted to avoid interaction with him.

 _Let's just say I may have ruined him with my strange tastes._ I wanted to create an interesting character. I didn't think putting all the things I thought were cool together would turn him into such an annoying creature. He was embarrassing, and I didn't want the other NPCs to see the weird thing I made.

"Will Momonga-sama finally call upon his own creation?" Albedo asked, her eyes wide. Taking a moment to think, she nodded to herself. "Yes, that seems to be the only option."

"Also," I paused, a perilous glimmer flared in my eyes. Albedo's head tilted with confusion. "This may be a good time to introduce Orario to Ainz Ooal Gown."

The Floor Guardians' eyes lit up as twisted smiles grew on their faces. If Pandora's Actor took Ganesha's place, I could have him invite me to the banquet. This would give us some semblance of control over the proceedings if things were to go awry. If I went as myself, under the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, and dubbed myself the God of Death, the other Deities would have to accept me. Once they knew of my existence, then the Familia could be formed without people asking questions.

Making a positive impression could also be a good thing, but I was sure many of them wouldn't so much as look me in the eye, let alone shake my hand.

With a hearty laugh, I ordered everyone to prepare. From that moment, the rise of the God of Death and Ainz Ooal Gown Familia began.

* * *

I entered the modern, anachronistic room. The floors were solid purple, like hardened enamel. The walls were gray, the color of dust. Along the walls and ceiling ran several green, glowing lines that acted as both light sources and the circuitry for the Nazarick maintenance room. At its center were a pair of dark sofas surrounding a wooden table; a place for private meetings.

I glanced over my shoulder at the hallway I had just gone through. Several weapons and artifacts lined the walls in glass cases like a museum. They were the fruits of the labors of the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. My friends and I fought long and hard to accrue everything that was present in the Treasury. There was no other place in this world, or even in Yggdrasil, that I would have considered safer than this floor of Nazarick.

The Treasury was actually a separate entity from the rest of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Those who did not have the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown could not reach the Treasury proper. Even if an enemy had managed such a feat, there were security measures in place to prevent anything from being stolen. This included poison gas, a password protected wall, and golems armed with the Divine Class items that once belonged to my guild mates that would attack if anyone met the criteria. I may have been wary of Yggdrasil players in the past, but in this world, I did not believe that there were any people capable of breaching our defenses to such a degree.

I came upon a woman in maid attire at the end of the hall, tapping busily at a terminal that emerged from the wall. Hearing my approach, CZ2128, otherwise called Shizu, turned to me and bowed. My vision was filled with a full view of her rosy, golden hair. It gave me a moment to take in her interesting clothing. As Yuri and Narberal wore proper maid clothing, there was always some variation that made it individualistic: Yuri had her blue choker and Narberal wore it in the traditional style. Shizu was an automaton with a military motif. Her outfit was designed with camouflage stockings, gloves, and headband.

She was also given a white assault rifle. I understood why, but it always seemed out of place to me in a game like Yggdrasil.

She peered up at me with her blank, green eye complete with crosshairs over the cornea. Even with the eyepatch, I could tell she was giving me her undivided attention. In a monotone voice, she greeted me, "Welcome back to the Treasury, Ainz-sama."

I grunted in affirmation. _The Floor Guardians sure are diligent. It's good to know a message can spread so quickly. At least a change of name is easily understood._

"I take it everything is going well," I glanced at the screen over the keyboard, only to see lines of code I couldn't even begin to fathom. "Is the security system in working order?"

"That is so," she replied, returning to her work. After a few fevered dances of her fingers, dozens of lines of text and functions filled the screen. "Every system is currently functional. However, considering The Great Tomb of Nazarick's current status, some aspects of the Defense System appear to be obsolete"

"Hm?" I tilted my head. "How so?"

"At the moment," Shizu's voice never changed. The robotic nature of it matched the way she looked and acted. "The Tomb is situated in the middle of a forest on the 18th Floor in a dungeon. Nazarick also stretches several levels underground, but the scouts have found no evidence of alternate entrances into the Tomb."

 _That is true…_ When we first sent out Aura's subordinates, they reported that the subsequent levels of Nazarick could not be found in lower floors of the dungeon. It made no sense to me at first, but I realized that meant Nazarick inhabited a separate space with just a single entry point, that being the Mausoleum. The only way I could fully understand it was to compare it to those item bags in RPG games that have dozens of slots that can hold stacks of items without deforming the bag… or something like that. _I believe they call it a Pocket Space._

Shizu continued speaking, even though my brain was struggling to keep up as it was, "The Defense System is designed in such a way as to prevent intruders from making it further into the Tomb. With no other entrances, the system can focus on required pathways and offer the highest level of resistance. I am merely amending some of the rules to support that method."

"I see," I nodded. It was simple to understand at least. There was no point in placing spawn points near dead ends, other than to trap unsuspecting trespassers when traps could be just as effective. Right now, this was the most efficient way to defend the path to the throne. Only until we learned more about how Adventurers acted in this world, we could tailor the Defense System to constantly strike at their weaknesses. "How clever…"

Shizu seemed to be finished with the conversation, but there was still something I wanted to know, "Since you spend the most time with him, how are you getting along with Pandora's Actor?"

Shizu was meant to be robotic, but I was shocked to see the molded expression on her face turn into a frown. She then proceeded to avert her gaze. At the sight of how she responded, I couldn't help but sigh.

 _It's okay, Shizu. I won't be angry if you tell me he's annoying. Believe me, I know…_

As if she was mortified that I had seen her reaction, she hurriedly bowed to me repentantly, "My deepest apologies, Ainz-sama! I did not mean to insult your creation."

She bowed repeatedly, though the fact that she was an automaton made it look like her waist was on hinges. _You look like one of those drinking birds, Shizu…_

The sight made me chuckle deeply in my chest, "Rest assured, Shizu, I do not blame you for not getting along with him. It is impossible to like every aspect of a person. The point of relationships is to accept someone for who they are, both good and bad. I am not going to force you to interact and be friendly with him, but I will expect you to make the effort befitting one of our creations. He is your family, after all, so he deserves that much."

Shizu returned to the completely deadpan expression that was part of her image. I watched her eye color dim and her eyelid spasm in the rhythm of what seemed to be a disc reader. After a few moments, her eye refocused, and she bowed yet again, "I have logged Ainz-sama's words into my memory banks. I will use them to consider my future actions regarding Pandora's Actor."

"Excellent," I reached out and patted her head. I expected her to blush slightly like a normal girl, but nothing happened whatsoever. Her dead eye stared back at me without a single change in demeanor. Then her eye began to blink and twitch again. _Are… Are you logging this too?_

"Now, I must ask that you give Pandora's Actor and me some privacy. He and I have some important matters to discuss," I removed my hand and stepped aside.

"Order received," her monotone words seemed to be in a different tone this time. _Is that disappointment?_ However, before I could ask, she was already making her way back through the hallway.

Gazing after her, I turn away and enter the open meeting area. A man was sitting on one of the sofas, if he could be called a man. He wore a yellow soldier's uniform with red trim over a red shirt and black tie reminiscent of the German military from a few decades ago. I had always liked how they looked normally, but I added a brown overcoat that was shrugged off of one of his shoulders. His black and brown cap with the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown sat atop his bald head. Instead of a face, he had just three black holes like that of a bowling ball for his eyes and mouth. This was Pandora's Actor; the Overseer of the Treasury, and the NPC of my own creation.

I had come down here some time ago, shortly after the Server Down. I was curious about my creation as he toiled away down here in the Treasury. I also wanted to see if all of the items of Ainz Ooal Gown came along with Nazarick to the new world. I ventured with both Albedo and Yuri Alpha so that I could give them access to the facilities down here. I was hoping that if there was anything that required their attention, perhaps they could handle it themselves without tying me up. Also, if anything were to happen to me, they would have access to the plethora of weapons, armor, and funds.

 _It never hurts to be cautious…_

Their meeting with Pandora's Actor was— less than enjoyable. It was much the reason why I came alone this time around.

He stood to receive me and saluted while clapping his boots together, "Greetings, Momonga-sama! To what do I owe this most gracious visit?"

His buttons, medals, and chains jingled sporadically when his long, clawed hand met his forehead. His eccentric way of speaking caused my spine to straighten. All I wanted was to create an interesting, suave NPC. I thought everything that went into Pandora's Actor was cool, but all I ended up doing was make some kid with Second Year Syndrome pretending to be some soldier wannabe.

Swallowing my embarrassment, I greeted the Doppelganger, "Hello, Pandora's Actor. Things are going well down here, I suspect."

"Ja!" he responded in German. _The Chuunibyou is strong with this one._ He gestured grandiosely, extending his arm toward me, "As per your order, I have placed the items you have provided into the conversion box and recorded their values. Would you like to hear my findings?"

"Not at the moment," I shook my head, allowing the calming force to take those feelings away. _Just go about your business and leave._ "Report your findings to Albedo when you get the chance. She will inform me of the results at a later date."

"Verstanden!" he shouted, causing me to sigh. _Why did I write that into his Character Bio?_ "So, Momonga-sama, if the outcome of your task is not the purpose of your visit, what, may I ask, can I do for you?"

"As proper as always, I see," I noted offhandedly. It was a trait of his of which I was most proud. Unfortunately, he commonly made the mistake of being accidentally condescending. It was just his manner of speech that put people off quite often. As long as the others understood that point, hopefully Pandora's Actor won't end up a social pariah in Nazarick. "There is quite a bit to explain. Listen carefully."

I then recanted the happenings from earlier today. I mentioned the kidnapping of Ganesha and all of the information regarding the Falna. Pandora's Actor nodded along, making grunts of affirmation all the while. When I got to the part about the banquet, he could barely contain himself.

"Ah! A divine party would not be complete without Momonga-sama!" his arms shot out wide at his proclamation. "A Supreme Being befitting the title of the God of Death should be the headliner of such an event!"

"Yes, well, my introduction to the Deities of Orario will be happening tonight at this banquet," I continued. It took everything I had in me to not take him by the shoulder and squeeze until he popped. "That is where your involvement comes in. Ganesha is indisposed and cannot attend. Therefore, I require you to take his form and act in his stead for a few days.

"During this party, you are to have the Ganesha Familia announce my arrival as Ainz Ooal Gown, the God of Death. You are NOT to call me 'Momonga' when I am in my current form. Am I clear?" I spelled it out for him.

I had already instructed the Floor Guardians to do the same, and to spread the change throughout Nazarick. I told Aiz Wallenstein that our Familia's name was Ainz Ooal Gown, so the Deity must carry the same name. Since she already knew the name 'Momonga,' while I was in the form of the _Silent Swordsman_ , I had to split my identities. Momonga will be the name I used when I acted as an Adventurer, while Ainz Ooal Gown will be the God of Death that oversaw the Familia. _This is going to be a fun balancing act…_

 _Well, none of this would have happened if I hadn't said anything back then._

"You are most clear, Ainz-sama!" the Doppelganger bowed with one arm across his chest and the other wildly swung out to the side.

"Good," I nodded contentedly. "If you understand, go find Shalltear. She should be with Demiurge, extracting information from Ganesha. Once you get an idea of his form, head to the surface and take his place. As for his mannerisms, just be yourself," I shrugged. I thought both Pandora's Actor and Ganesha both shared some similarities, so if he acted as passionately as he usually did, he should fit in just fine. "Don't stand out too much. If they realize you aren't their god, it could ruin all of our plans."

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"

"Also, Pandora's Actor," I glared at him, the red of my eyes coloring his expressionless face. "Stop speaking German. No one can understand you."

"Vers—

My eyes flared once again. The Doppelganger fell silent. If Pandora's Actor was feeling any emotion at the moment, he didn't show it at all.

"Understood," he bowed again, this time with less enthusiasm.

"Good, now get going. I will see you at the banquet tonight."

Pandora's Actor saluted me yet again. _Maybe I can work the weirdness out of him over time…_

* * *

"Sorry, Bell. I have somewhere to be tonight," the Goddess of the Hearth rifled through her closet. She pushed all of her clothing aside, looking for anything that she would consider nicer than her usual clothing. As each article left her hand, the grimace on her face grew. She didn't really mind being a poor Familia, but there were some times when she just wanted to have nice things.

"Where are you going, Kami-sama?" the white-haired boy asked, his head tilted cutely to the side. She almost couldn't tell from his expression that she had just turned down his invitation to get dinner somewhere tonight.

"Ganesha is throwing a banquet for all the gods of Orario. Normally, I don't go to these things, but a few of my friends are attending, and I would like to see them."

Catching sight of a medium-quality blue jacket, and a white one-piece dress, she grabbed them off the hangers and jumped into her changing room. It wasn't quite a changing room, as it was just an offshoot of her closet that gave her a bit more privacy when dressing. She may be after Bell's innocence, but shamelessly flashing him her naughty bits wouldn't do for a proper lady. She didn't want him to lose respect for her, but she always wondered how far she could push him.

Stepping out of her "changing room," she emerged fully dressed in her dress-dinner jacket outfit. She had forgone the blue ribbon she used for "support," as it would have been uncomfortable. She grabbed her white heels and slipped them on before heading for the door. She turned, her twin tails whipping through the air, and held her finger up to her one and only Familia member.

"I may not be back for a few days. I have some matters to which I must attend," she shook the finger like a parent admonishing her child. "You better stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I don't want to come back to an empty home."

"I understand," he nodded gladly. "I'll be careful."

The goddess smiled sweetly before her eyes went dark, causing Bell's body to clench. "If I find out you brought any girls over, there will be hell to pay."

When her Child went pale, she relished his reaction. She just wanted to be sure that what she planned to do for her precious Bell would be properly received. If she came home with the spoils of her victory to some slut in bed with Bell, she would most likely lose it. Not that she believed Bell had the guts to do such a thing.

Without waiting for him to respond, Hestia marched out the door and left the boy all by his lonesome. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. _It must have been true what they said, you can't lie to a Deity._

He didn't want to go against his goddess, but to be perfectly frank, he was debating whether or not to see the girl on his mind tonight. She didn't actually ask him out, but she invited him to eat at the establishment where she worked. This morning, on his way to the dungeon, he hadn't expected to be called to by a young woman with kind eyes and grayish hair, brandishing a Monster Stone. Apparently he had dropped it, though he didn't believe her at first. She then invited him to come to the tavern tonight for some good food.

It was a common ploy to reel in customers, using a small Monster Stone as bait to break that interpersonal barrier. Once contact was established, then came the offer. The Monster Stone she handed him wasn't worth more than a few Valis anyway. The amount he would have ended up spending if he accepted her invitation was worth much more than that little potential loss.

Sure enough, her invitation came soon after the two of them began talking. Bell was about to take his leave when his gut decided to sing the song of its people. The woman, who he came to know as Syr Flover, then did something that nearly made him question his entire thought process; she gave him her lunch. Syr's actions threw him for a loop, dumbfounding the boy further. He couldn't just take a girl's food, right? He did his best to turn her down, but she repeatedly insisted. He was too hungry and embarrassed to deny her, so he graciously accepted.

Of course, now he was sitting in the lower room of the rundown church that was his Familia's base of operations, staring at an empty lunchbox that he had just scrubbed clean. This whole time, he was thinking that all he did was accept the kindness of an altruistic stranger. Now, though, he thought that, perhaps, she had played him. He had to return the lunchbox after all. Now he _had_ to go to the tavern and see her.

He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "I really am a pushover when it comes to pretty girls," he muttered. She didn't have to give him her food, but this kind of thing happened all the time to other passersby. He crossed his arms and thought aloud, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

It had only been two days since he signed his name on the Guild Report against the _Silent Swordsman_. Ever since Wallenstein-san told him to be cautious, he had been the living definition of the word. Any chance he got, he glanced over his shoulder and stayed in crowded public places. He even took roundabout ways to get back home to make sure he wasn't being followed. So far, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but just knowing there were people like that out there seriously put him on edge.

It was clouding his judgement. Everywhere he looked, there was someone or something out to get him. Even kind strangers like Syr were being painted in a negative light due to this fog of anxiety. It wouldn't do to allow the fear of the unknown to ruin the good things that appeared in his life. He didn't like being involved, but if he wasn't, then he wouldn't have been introduced to Aiz Wallenstein. He just had to accept it.

Regardless of his hesitation, he had to return the lunchbox; that was a given. Steeling himself, he shot up from his chair, grabbed the lunchbox and his wallet and made his way onto West Main. Hestia Familia's church was far enough away from the center of the city that there were very few people on the street at this time of day. The sun had already set, but its light still lit up the western sky behind him. He turned toward the dark sky in the east and set out, giving a cursory glance around himself for good measure.

The tavern he was headed to was called the Benevolent Mistress. It had a prime location on West Main, in near vicinity to the Tower of Babel. It was a popular spot for Adventurers to unwind after spending a day in the dungeon. It also helped that the wallets of the patrons were full after a hard day's work. Their popularity was not only a result of location, but also the workers there. It turned out all of the servers were incredibly cute ladies in maid-like attire. Adventurers went to eat, drink, and ogle lovely women.

"Uwa, it's really crowded," he walked up to the storefront and peeked inside. All of the tables were taken and people were singing, laughing, and seemingly having a good time.

As his eyes flitted about, a familiar voice called out to him, "Bell! You came!"

The girl named Syr came jogging out of the building in her green maid outfit with a white apron and brown boots. Her tied-back, gray hair bounced as she made her way to the boy. Her happiness at his arrival caused his body to flush. The grin on her face blew away every little doubt he had about her. All he could bring himself to do was nod.

Syr ran around behind him and began pushing him into the tavern, "Come in! I saved a seat at the bar for you!"

Bell tried to protest, but Syr was much stronger than he expected. No matter how he struggled, he still ended up inside the Benevolent Mistress and seated at the bar. Syr giggled as she threw herself onto the stool next to his. She grabbed his hand in hers and shook it up and down.

"I wasn't sure if you would come tonight," she voiced through a fit of giggles. "I'm so happy you accepted my invitation!"

"Well," the boy swallowed the lump in his throat. He reluctantly broke away from her grasp to reach behind his back and grab the wrapped lunchbox tied at his waist. "I had to return this, so…"

"Ah!" Syr clapped once, the expression of joy never leaving her face. "Thank you for returning it. I hope you enjoyed the food! I-I made it myself," her cheeks blushed a brilliant pink as she accepted the lunchbox.

Her sheepish smile seared into his brain, turning him red up to his ears. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I-It was delicious. Thank you."

Her bright smile returned as she stood from her seat with the box in hand. She grabbed a fresh pewter mug filled with a light wine and placed it in front of him. He stared down at the rippling, slightly opaque liquid, unsure if he should drink it. He was not too accustomed to alcohol, but it seemed Syr took his inexperienced youth into account by giving him a less potent brew.

"This round is on me as thanks for coming tonight. I have to go put this away, so why don't you order something while I'm gone?" she snapped her fingers so loudly, it could be heard across the din of the other patrons. The head of the woman behind the bar perked up immediately. She was quite burly, but had distinctly feminine features, typical of a dwarven female. Syr then called out, "Mama Mia, this boy would like to order!"

Without another word, she disappeared into the back room, leaving Bell alone with no idea what kind of food the place even served. The woman approached wearing a chiseled grin. Her uniform was similar to that of the waitresses, only hers was a deep, navy blue covered by a white apron that was speckled with different shades of sauces. She placed her thick hands on her hips and laughed haughtily. Her long, brown locks of hair that weren't tied back in a bun swayed with each guffaw.

"It seems Syr has taken quite a liking to you!" she shot him a broad smile that was both warm and welcoming. "The name's Mia Grand, but everyone calls me Mama Mia. I'm the proprietress of this fine establishment!"

Surprised by her energetic personality, he bowed his head slightly in greeting, "I am Bell Cranell. Syr helped me out this morning, so I'm here to, um—

Ignoring the rest of his sentence, Mia clapped him on the shoulder with a bold chuckle, "Nice to meet ya, young man! Say, I haven't seen you around before. You must be new to Orario!"

"Th-that's right. I arrived here from the country about two weeks ago," he replied bashfully.

"So you've only been an Adventurer for a short time," she nodded with her eyes closed, humming her own affirmation. "If that's the case, I'll whip up something extra special for you. It'll help you fill out, and make you nice and strong. You won't go dyin' in the dungeon after one of _my_ meals!"

He tried to stop her, but she stomped off with a renewed vigor. He watched as her hands worked tirelessly with various meats and vegetables. In a flurry of chopping, slicing, and peeling, she cooked the dish over the fire in a frenzy. Bell observed with widened eyes as an entire, family-sized meal was cooked in mere minutes. Mia slammed the plate down in front of him, shaking the entire bar. Everyone seated at the well-polished, wooden slab caught sight of the mountain of food, and offered nods of sympathy. Surely, this could feed him and his goddess for days, let alone one young man in a single sitting.

"I gave you an extra portion on the house! Be sure to eat it all!" she flashed him one last toothy grin before returning to fulfill her other patrons' orders.

Bell attempted to look over the towering pile of food. He stretched his spine to its absolute fullest, his gaze finally clearing the giant fish that sat atop a heap of seasoned rice. A blackboard with chalk writing lied beyond it. The meal he was served was written under a particularly artistic label. It read, "Special: Fish Fry 860 Valis."

"Eight… sixty," his stomach sank. That was almost all of his money. He may have had a few thousand Valis stored away in the back of his dresser drawer, but he vowed never to spend that money.

He stared at the food, wondering what he should do. Turning it down would be rude, but leaving any remaining would be even more ill-mannered. With a dejected sigh, he prepared to devour the entire thing. After all, with all the money he would be spending, he wouldn't be eating for a little while. Uncertain where to begin, he grabbed his utensils and dug into his meal.

He quickly realized that no matter how hard he tried, the amount of food didn't seem to diminish. He theorized that Mia was secretly shoveling more food onto his plate from behind the pile. After what seemed like an hour, only about a tenth of the dish was eaten. Syr had checked in on him from time to time, but couldn't stay for long; she was working, after all. Bell leaned back and patted his distended gut. With a pained sigh and a cold sweat, he glared at his current delicious enemy. He grunted, nearly admitting defeat.

Before he could call Mia over, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "May I sit down?"

A woman's voice? She sounded incredibly chipper, almost too cheerful compared to some of the people here. Bell turned his head and caught sight of a red-haired beauty. Her fiery, untamable mane was wrapped in two thick braids that trailed behind her. Her large, brown eyes were extremely light, almost like a darker gold. They were framed by flawless tan skin and slight features that made her pleasing to behold. She was a bit shorter than Mia, and her limbs were thinner, yet still plump. He also noticed that her chest was rather large. _Any man would have noticed…_

Her outfit seemed like that of a maid's, but with a few differences. For one, it was a bit frillier than those of the waitresses of the Benevolent Mistress. She wore a white blouse swathed in a full length black dress. Her arms were covered in black gloves all the way up to above her elbows. There was a small, triangular, orange apron around her midriff; it was hidden behind a sash that was tied off in the front acting as a belt of sorts.

Her skirt, the bottom of which had fluffy, white fur sewn into the ends, reached all the way to the floor. A slit in the fabric ran all the way up to her waist, exposing white, thigh high stockings and a tantalizing peek at the skin of her hip. Her black shoes had straps that wrapped around her calves. Finally, instead of a maid's headband, she wore a black and white hat with a gold crest he had never seen before on the front. Two points protruded from her hat in a curious way. Was she a chienthrope? Perhaps a werewolf? He didn't see a tail, so he couldn't quite tell.

Bell felt he was staring for far too long without saying anything. Stunned by her gorgeous looks, he nodded his head dumbly. With a thankful grin, she sank down onto the stool next to him. He continued watching her, unable to tear his eyes away. Her profile was just as alluring. She had a maturity about her, but she seemed playful and bubbly.

She glanced at his food and her nostrils flared, "Smells good! How's the taste?"

"Eh?" shaking his head and blinking, he peered down, or up in this case, at his partially eaten food. The sight of it caused a bubble to rise in his throat. Fighting it back, he replied, "It tastes great. It's just too much…"

The woman hummed with her finger on her chin. "So you're not going to finish it?"

The daunting task of consuming the rest of his meal weighed on him. His stomach was full, and he couldn't eat another bite. "I honestly don't think I can," he admitted.

Her eyes sparkled hungrily as she leaned in closer to him, "If that's the case, I'll make a deal with you. I will pay for half of it if you give me the rest. What do you say?"

Bell blinked with confusion. If she wanted food, she could have just ordered it; it would have been hot too. He wasn't sure why she would want lukewarm food when she could have something fresher. His brow furrowed the more he thought about it.

"I just figured we shouldn't have to pay the full price for only part of a dish," she explained, the reasoning for her proposal dawning on him. "Since you're not gonna finish it anyway, you might as well only pay for what you ate and let me pay for the rest. The food would go to waste, otherwise."

That was certainly true. There was no way Bell could eat the rest. He also didn't think that he could eat it all by the time it went bad. It would be a real waste if he paid all that money for food he had to toss anyway. He then imagined his tab being instantly cut in half, and he was sold. He may not have eaten half of what Mia gave him, but four hundred Valis for a satisfying meal was more manageable than the full price.

With a nod, he pushed the plate to the woman who accepted it graciously. Before Bell could say anything, she dove heartily into the food. He was taken aback with how violent she was with the fish. She grabbed it with both hands and tore into its flesh like a rabid animal. In just a few moments, the fish was reduced to nothing but bones. The boy stared at the pile of bones that appeared in front of him, surprised she didn't eat them as well. When he glanced back at the plate, almost all of the rice was gone.

Bell's mouth was agape when the last of the food was swallowed by the red-haired maid. Using one of the fish bones, she picked her teeth as she happily patted her stomach. She hummed a joyous tune with a contented smile on her face. The slight werewolf woman polished off Bell's remaining food in just a matter of minutes.

"Man, that was really good!" the maid giggled. She then rapped him on the shoulder, the same way Mia did earlier. "Thanks for that, kid!" She placed a few coins in front of him to cover her part. She even left a little extra, most likely because she had more than half. "Our chefs are great, but this lady can cook! I think I'll have another plate."

Bell bore witness as the maid ordered and consumed another mounding plate of food. What he had managed to put away, she had devoured twenty times as much. Where she managed to fit it all, he couldn't tell. She exhibited no outward physical change. The food was simply gone.

Picking her teeth again, she leaned toward the boy, propping her elbow on the bar. "So, what's your name?"

"My name?" he blinked for a moment. The maid looked around for a moment, wondering if she had perhaps said something else. When she nodded encouragingly, Bell introduced himself while trying his best not to stammer.

"Bell Cranell, huh? Well, nice to meet you, Bell-chan. My name is Lupusregina Beta," she waved her hand dismissively. "That's pretty long, so you can call me Lupu."

"I-I see, L-Lupu-san," he recited cautiously. He had never seen her before, but she was acting quite comfortably. Maybe they had just never bumped into each other on the street. He himself hadn't been here for very long. "Are you an Adventurer, Lupu-san?"

"No," she shook her head, her fiery locks swinging about her face. "Not yet, anyway. For now, I'm just a maid."

 _Not yet?_ Bell wondered what would get in the way of her becoming an Adventurer. He figured she couldn't get much time away from work to dungeon dive. Some noncombatants were in difficult situations. They got attached to a Familia for whatever reason, preventing them from leaving too easily. Familias were secretive in that respect. They tended to avoid having strangers in their headquarters, since some Familias had trade secrets for their products. It all stemmed back to the privacy each Adventurer wanted when it came to their status and abilities.

Curious, Bell inquired further, "Where do you work?"

She gave him a quick glance, before taking a swig from her cup. "I have maid duties at a residence just down the road, here on West Main. It was recently bought, so it needs a lot of work."

"I see," he nodded. Once things got in order, she would probably have more time on her hands. Whatever or whoever it was that had been holding her back, hopefully she got to do what she wanted in the end. "I'm sure you will—

"Be-ell," his hair stood on end when he heard the biting voice behind him. He felt the shadow drape over him like a blanket. Slowly, he turned to see two, leveled, gray eyes glaring at him. "I see you are properly entertained."

The waitress' scowl froze the white rabbit as if she were a predator. She then dragged her eyes to the maid seated beside him. She looked the redhead up and down, taking in her entire figure. After she ran her eyes over the woman's body, her cheeks slowly puffed out in one of the cutest pouts Bell had ever seen. Lupusregina tilted her head in confusion, before the realization dawned on her.

The werewolf covered her mouth and let out a charming giggle. "It's okay, miss," she smiled knowingly. "I didn't come here to encroach on your territory. I just wanted to eat, that's all."

"Eat _what?_ " Syr's eyes narrowed further, the malice spreading. Lupusregina seemed to be trying to diffuse the tension, but Syr wasn't about to let it go.

Bell observed the pair as they stared each other down. Syr's eyes were trained on her adversary while the cheerful Lupusregina remained smirking the entire time. It was as if a lion and a wolf crossed paths and decided to see who was at the top of the food chain. Bell raised his hands to placate the two, but his mouth was glued shut. He felt that if he were to make any sound at all, the two warring women would turn their animosity in his direction.

Before the situation could deteriorate any further, one of the cat girl waitresses called out, "The group reservation has arrived ~nya!"

The loud tavern quieted as heads turned toward the door. In walked several people who Bell had only seen in passing. Despite only having seen them once or twice, he immediately knew who they were. The jade-haired elf, the blond pallum, the light-haired werewolf, the brown-haired dwarf, and two, tan-skinned Amazons, all of whom were members of Loki Familia. They were all very powerful, first-class Adventurers.

In recent years, Loki Familia had been quickly developing in the limelight. Their growth had been faster than most other Adventurers. Anyone who aspired to dungeon dive hoped to do so under the flag of Loki Familia. However, from what Bell had heard, they were very selective. With the way he was, he could never have joined them when he first came to Orario. How could he? Their standards were incredibly high, though much of the responsibility for said standards were partially the fault of the woman who walked in last.

Her golden hair shimmered like a wave as she entered. She caught everyone's attention no matter where she went. Aiz Wallenstein was the pinnacle of Adventurers, and she was one of the most powerful, influential people in Loki Familia. Even though he spoke with her at length, Bell's heart still skipped every time he laid eyes on her. However, it seemed the same could be said about every other male in the tavern.

The Sword Princess' eyes promptly scanned the room, most likely a habit beaten into her during the years she spent exploring the dungeon. Her golden orbs met his and lingered for a moment. To Bell's surprise, she gave him a meaningful nod and a slight curl of the lips. He was in a stupor for what felt like several minutes before realizing he needed to respond in kind. Inclining his head and smiling, he acknowledged her greeting. A warmth bloomed in his chest as he did so. As if it hadn't happened, Aiz turned away and sat at the table with her other Familia members.

Bell was still smiling. Fireworks were going off in his head as he replayed the scene over and over again. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't detected that Syr had begrudgingly returned to work. His new acquaintance, Lupusregina, hadn't moved at all. In fact, she watched the entire scene unfold. Even as she studied his face, witnessing the blush spread to his ears, he didn't notice the evil glimmer in her eyes.

"Ho-ho~," he snapped out of his daydream at the werewolf's mocking laugh. "I see, I see~. Such a popular young man you are, Bell-chan."

Bell gulped, noticing the change in her grin. Her sharper fangs glinted in the lamplight as she shimmied closer to the boy. The screeching of the stool's legs grated on his ears as the voluptuous figure of the mature werewolf inched nearer. She tugged lightly on his shirt, beckoning him to lean toward her. It didn't matter if he complied, since she was going to get close to him regardless.

She licked her lips and whispered, "So which one do you like more, the waitress or the Sword Princess?"

"Wha?!" Bell shot back. His blush disappeared as he paled, and then it returned and intensified. The sudden rush of blood to his head made it go foggy. In a fit of lightheadedness, he blurted out in a loud voice, "W-what do you mean?!"

"You know what I mean," all of her facial features sharpened to a point. Every one of her words was meant to poke and prod at his fragile mental state. "Let me rephrase. Of the naughty things you want to do to either of them, which is the naughtiest?"

"N-n-n-n-nau—

"I mean, you honestly can't tell me that you have those two girls on both your arms, and you don't even think about what you would do to them," her hot breath blew into his ear.

In a daze, Bell's brain stopped working, "Naughty… naughty…"

"I think you can get the waitress on her back pretty easily," Lupusregina smirked as she fiddled with the edge of her blouse. "She has some pretty large knockers, that one. There's no way you don't find her attractive. I'm sure if you asked, she would flip her skirt for you in a heartbeat."

The steam was overflowing now. Bell's ears were redder than red as the thoughts ran through his mind's eye. He could practically see an image of Syr lying on a bed. Her clothes were disheveled and her skirt had ridden up to the middle of her thighs. She enticed him with a beckoning gesture and a "come hither" glance. It took every ounce of his control not to go any further with this fever dream.

"And then there's the goldie over there…"

Bell's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were immediately drawn to the back of Aiz Wallenstein's head. He caught glimpses of her sides every time she spoke with the people sitting next to her. The sight of her porcelain white skin was too much for his brain to absorb.

"She doesn't seem the type to roll over and take it," Lupusregina was gearing up for the kill. She leaned in even closer, her lips nearly making contact with his ear. With as much heated breath as she could muster, she struck, "I think she would prefer to be… on top."

"On-on-on-on-on—

The stuttering mess Bell had become couldn't fathom the words the werewolf put into him. The boy's head instantly transported him to a dim room. He lied panting on the bed, the heat too much to bear. Then, a golden haired vixen began slowly crawling up his body. Her eyes were locked with his as she came up to meet him face to face, running her hands over his chest. Her cherry lips drew closer to him when…

"-top?"

The blood vessels in Bell's nose burst before he could go further. Shakily fumbling for a tissue, he pinched his nose as hard as he could. He didn't care if the blood started pouring from his ears. He didn't want anyone to see it. His skin was so crimson that people would think it was his natural skin color. Swaying dangerously, he nearly slid from the stool upon which he sat. He didn't care if he fell into a pile on the floor; that was just too much for him to handle.

"And we have a winner!" the werewolf shouted as she shook him by the shoulders, laughing riotously all the while. "You are just too easy to tease, Bell-chan!"

Teasing… Yes, she was teasing him. Of course she was. Why did he let her take him away on a journey of lascivious thoughts? She knew exactly where and when to hit. She didn't have to say much either. All she had to do was plant the seed and let his mind do the rest of the work. He was weak in that respect as well, it seemed. He glared at her as he checked how badly his nose was bleeding.

He couldn't help but think that he had met quite a troublesome woman.

"Oh, don't give me that," she shook off his admonishing expression. "It's not my fault you can't get your own emotions sorted. It isn't easy for anyone to have their feelings pulled out and scrutinized. It just means you have a lot more work to do, kiddo.

"Especially when it comes to work in the bedroom," he heard her say as she turned from him. He would have blushed again if all of his blood wasn't shooting out of his face.

 _He really couldn't handle this type of woman._

"Hey, Aiz! Why don't you tell them the story of the Tomato Boy?!" a rowdy voice echoed over the crowd. "You know, the kid you splashed with Minotaur blood!"

As if the previous conversation hadn't taken place, Bell's body went ice cold.

"I only saw the aftermath, but I really wish I had been there to watch that weakling get scared half to death!" the gray-haired werewolf of Loki Familia shouted with no regard for those around him. "He was just running around, screaming. Blood was flying everywhere! Ha-ha-ha!"

The elf sitting next to him leveled a glare in his direction. The daggers in her glower showed her contempt for his behavior, "Why ask Aiz to tell the story when you can just do it yourself?"

"Hah?!" his mouth was wide open. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his muscular arms. "Aiz knows more about it than I do! Who else would know what happened before we saw him? So, Aiz, did he curl in a corner and wait to die? Did he beg for his life? Did he piss himself?! Ha-ha!"

Bell's eyes trailed toward the male werewolf, defeat already apparent in his gaze. His embarrassed blush that had been caused by Lupusregina was now an entirely different kind of shame. He felt the stomach-twisting grip of humiliation in his gut. What was worse was that he didn't have the words to defend himself.

"You're the worst," the more developed of the Amazons spoke up, almost perfectly copying the elf's expression. "I have no idea what you find so funny about it. The whole thing was our fault anyway."

"So it's our fault the kid couldn't handle a single Minotaur? Give me a break!" he waved his hand with a sputter if indignation.

"Well, last I checked, Minotaurs aren't supposed to be in the upper floors. Sounds like our fault to me," the smaller Amazon noted casually, not contributing anything else to the conversation.

"You too, Tiona?! You were laughing your ass off at the time, too!"

"Well yeah, it was funny. That doesn't make it any less our fault, though."

The werewolf shot her a disgusted look before turning back to the swordswoman, "What do you think about it, Aiz? A little twerp like that couldn't hope to make it as an Adventurer in this town, right?!"

Bell stared at the wooden floor. He felt sick to his stomach. All of Mia's delicious food threatened to come up and make a second appearance. It was kind of the other members of Loki Familia to accept some of the blame for what happened several days ago. However, the werewolf was correct. Bell was weak, and he knew it. He had been growing quite well as of late, but it still wasn't enough to erase his shame.

First-class Adventurers had plenty of experience to lead and guide those who were just starting out. Unfortunately, the werewolf's views were not so strange. The weaker Adventurers often got in the way of those who were doing significant work for their Familias. If they had to spend their time taking care of people who couldn't protect themselves, their productivity suffered. Guild taxes were no joke. For high-ranked Familias, the default payment to the Guild numbered in the millions of Valis. Without everyone's assistance, they could fail to reach their goal, costing them dearly in reprimands and fines. It was understandable that those in power frowned upon those who couldn't handle their share of the work.

"What's with that face, Aiz?" the wolf man narrowed his eyes after studying his compatriot's look. "Don't tell me you of all people feel the same way they do?"

Bell looked up in shock. From his position, he couldn't see her face, but Aiz Wallenstein was looking in the direction of the gray-haired wolf. Judging by how sour his face was turning, she must not have been smiling or anything of the sort. The silence was starting to spread as people started listening in on their conversation. Most of the Adventurers here were probably of a lower level. If someone as strong as the Sword Princess were to look down on them, the reputation of Loki Familia could drop. Several glares were lobbed their way as the silence continued.

"I think," her calm voice quieted the whispers of nearby conversations, "it's rude to talk like that about people you don't know."

"Rude?" he grimaced incredulously. "Is it rude to call a weakling a weakling? Is it rude to point out the truth?"

"Sometimes, yes," she answered matter-of-factly. It caused quite a few heads to tilt.

Bell was flabbergasted. The Sword Princess, Aiz Wallenstein, was defending him. He never thought such a day would come. The grasp on his stomach lessened slightly, but he still hadn't felt any better, despite the help. _Why wasn't he glad?_ He should feel proud that someone like her was willing to enter a conflict on his behalf. He should be happy.

But he wasn't happy. If anything, Bell felt even more helpless. He didn't need the truth to be pointed out to him; he already knew it. However, he was trying his best. He was growing as fast as he possibly could to pick up the slack caused by his weakness. His livelihood counted on it. His goddess' livelihood counted on it. Regardless of what they said, he would continue to fight for it. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he let someone else fight his battles for him.

He heard Lupusregina giggle, causing him to look up. She was observing his internal struggle with indifference. He could feel his face hardening into a stern frown. Her dangerous eyes flashed for a moment when she tilted her head with an encouraging smirk, as if asking him, _"What are you going to do about it?"_

Bell stood. His body moved of its own toward its destination, but, to his surprise, it wasn't toward the door. His footsteps drew stares from the other patrons. Some appeared concerned that the young boy was about to get involved, while others rubbed their hands together in anticipation, hoping the show would get that much better. Syr's form filled his eyes for a brief moment, pressing a tray into her chest with widening eyes. In the next second, he was focused solely on the golden hair cascading in front of him.

"I think it's disrespectful because—

 _Tap-tap…_

The girl jerked slightly when the contact was made. She paused midsentence to turn her head and see the source of the fingers on her shoulder. Normally, people didn't approach her, because she didn't particularly like physical contact, so it was a surprise when someone even tried. She was even more surprised when the person she least expected was standing behind her with a thin smile and bright red eyes. The other members of Loki Familia also gave pause to the intruder at their table.

"It's okay, Wallenstein-san," he reassured her. Somehow, his voice remained level. Something like this usually sent him into a state of catatonia. However, he knew what he wanted to say and he was ready to say it. "You don't need to say anymore."

"But…" she trailed off. He wasn't sure if she actually had more to say or if she was sincerely dumbfounded by his assertion.

"Who the hell is this wimp?" the man scowled at him. "You know him, Aiz?"

The Sword Princess tore her eyes away to look at her comrade. Still blinking with confusion, she clarified, "He is the one who got chased by the escaped Minotaur."

"This kid?! Ha-ha-ha! I thought I recognized you! What's going on, Tomato Boy?!" he did his best to talk through his snickering. His disdain still came through quite well.

Bell's lips tightened. Starting a fight here would be quite bad, especially if it was with Loki Familia. He just had to say his piece and leave. He couldn't be too confrontational, but he couldn't be too much of a pushover either. There was a delicate balance in place, and he was not very good at keeping it. Nevertheless, if he walked away now, nothing would change; he wouldn't change.

"I just wanted to say… um…" he stammered, the impatience showing on the wolf man's face. Swallowing his saliva, he continued, "Everyone starts out where I am. I am weak, and I have a lot of work to do in order to grow and become stronger, but it can't happen all at once. Asking me as I am now to do something unreasonable for a Novice Adventurer, like taking on a Minotaur for instance, would be irresponsible.

"But if I've learned anything from that experience, it is that I now know my limits, and I am aware of my mortality. The only precaution I can take from now on is to do my best until I have to test that limit again. Calling me weak because I couldn't do it is fine. It's the truth. But saying I can't do it at all because I couldn't do it once is just plain wrong. And it's just as wrong to look down on all the others put in similar situations, especially when they weren't fortunate enough to make it out alive."

 _Uh-oh… that was way more than he had intended to say._ The more words that fell out of his mouth, the more his body started to quake. Bell wasn't exactly susceptible to stage fright, but the leer he was getting from the werewolf was eating into his confidence. The jaws of all the patrons were dropped, even those who were expecting a show. Syr was as pale as he was, and Lupusregina was apparently just watching from the sidelines, completely unmoved. Aiz took a similar stance, closely observing.

"You sure got guts, kid," the wolf remained unperturbed by his words. "I respect that. Not many can do what you just did."

Bell was glad the werewolf didn't just leap over the table and cut his neck. He didn't have time to feel proud about his speech, though. The wolf leaned back in his chair, crossed both his arms and legs and sneered at him.

"Let me tell you something," he was deadly serious. His normally boisterous voice was now a horrible monotone that carried foreboding. "I have seen countless people like you. There have been so many starry-eyed hopefuls who came to Orario to make it big as an Adventurer. So many of them met their Deities, joined Familias, and ventured into the dungeon.

"But time and time again, they always ended up dead. Those idiots didn't realize that the dungeon was even more dangerous than the wilderness," he began to grow bored. He stuck his pinky in one of his wolf ears and dug around like he was scratching an itch. "They couldn't overcome their weakness, and the dungeon took them. After that, nothing else mattered. Everyone they left behind, the distraught Deity that must overcome that loss, all of that pain just wasn't worth it.

"From what I've seen of you, you have a pretty decent head on your shoulders," the man pulled his pinky from his ear, glanced at it, and then pointed it at Bell. "But you still don't have what it takes. You're going to end up dead like all the other weaklings. So, do us all a favor and give up, because you and those like you simply don't belong here."

"Bete!" the pallum was the one who spoke up. He hadn't said a word the entire time, but he must have had enough. "You've gone too far."

"I'll say!"

All heads turned toward the maid standing by the bar; like the male werewolf, the female werewolf's arms were crossed as she leaned against it. Her lips were pulled taut in a challenging grin. Her eyes were hard, and sharp, like blades, but she still managed to somehow keep her merry exterior. Ignoring the stares, she made her way up to where Bell was standing and placed her hands on her hips.

"Lupu-san?" Bell blinked and fell into stunned silence.

The woman turned to the boy with a playful smile. "I have to say I was quite impressed. Unfortunately, those with thicker heads will be a bit more difficult to convince."

Patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, she turned her attention to her counterpart. The werewolves glared at each other, neither one budging an inch. The air in the Benevolent Mistress was growing tenser by the moment. Everyone was completely silent, even the employees. The only one seemingly able to keep an objective eye on things was Mia. She stood behind her bar while rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

"This doesn't concern you, She-Wolf," he smugly jerked his head toward the door. "Why don't you just leave? I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you."

The maid's eyes flashed again, but this time, the danger level rose significantly. Behind her sterling smile, Bell could see the rage bubbling. At a moment's notice, this building could become a battleground.

"I just wanted to offer a suggestion," she shrugged calmly. Bete appeared like he wanted to tell her off again, but she cut him off before he could start. "I figured that if you're such an expert on who belongs where, I thought that perhaps you ought to teach Bell-chan here a lesson."

""Hah?!""

Bell and Bete blurted with confusion. The boy's body suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. The male wolf merely stared back in disbelief.

"Why don't you teach him that he doesn't belong?" she clapped him on the shoulder and shook him about. His dumbfounded eyes never left the maid's face. "I doubt the kid's gonna stop even if you tell him he should give up. That makes it your responsibility, as someone who can both see and judge weakness, to show him that he can't make it."

"L-L-L-Lupu-san! W-what a-are you—

"Shush, Bell-chan. I'm helping."

"You most certainly ARE NOT!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Bete looked on nervously, unsure how the conversation had gotten to this point. "I'm Level Five. He's Level One. He doesn't stand a chance. He'll die."

"So?" the maid dropped her smile for the first time. She tilted her head, baffled by the notion that the boy's death bothered him. "Didn't you just say you had seen people like him die before? What's the difference whether you do it or the dungeon? He's going to die anyway, according to your knowledge."

Everyone paled. She was serious. This psycho-maid was serious. It seemed as if she was honestly confused by Bete's hesitation to fight Bell. Bete's voice was back to its hoarse shout, "Are you insane?!"

"Maybe," she glanced away in thought. "If you're really so adamant about not fighting a Level One, how about _I_ take you on instead?"

"What?! Who is this bitch?! Is it just me, or is she crazy?!" Bete was losing it. Even the crowd around them was unable to follow these leaps in logic.

"Y-you can't, Lupu-san!" Bell snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her arm pleadingly. "You're not an Adventurer, you're just a maid! For someone without a Falna, fighting against a Level Five would be like snapping a twig in half!"

"And?" the maid turned her apathetic gaze to the young man beside her. "This guy thinks anyone below his rank doesn't belong in Orario. If he wants to prove that, he shouldn't care whether he fights a Level One or a noncombatant."

"What makes you think you can win without a Falna?!" Bete was flustered. Even he was surprised he could still chain words into coherent sentences. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"Honestly, it's all relative," the female werewolf shrugged again, beginning to grow bored. "It doesn't matter what level you are. You're all weaklings to me anyway."

Her statement froze everyone present. _Did… Did she just tell Loki Familia that they were weak?_ The same thought traveled through all the patrons' heads. Every member of Loki Familia was staring at her with expressions bordering on the sympathetic. Bell could tell they believed that this poor werewolf must have escaped an asylum of some sort. Like everyone else, Bell now viewed her in a saddened light; a woman in over her head and oblivious.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Bete's voice went cold. His entire demeanor changed from astonished skepticism to an expressionless statue. "Is that what you said?"

"See, Bell-chan? The thickheaded ones are difficult to deal with," she elbowed the boy as she pointed her thumb at the gray-haired werewolf. "Even if you spell it out for them, they still don't seem to understand."

"Let's hear it again, bitch!" he shot up from his seat and stomped over to his shorter, redheaded counterpart. He marched toward her until he was mere inches away, looking down from his greater height. The outraged glow of his bestial eyes flickered with wrath. "Think you can get away with calling me weak?! HUH?!"

Lupusregina seemed unimpressed by his anger. Normally, the shadow of a powerful Adventurer was enough to turn someone into a cowering ball. However, despite his close proximity to the woman, she only appeared disgusted, as if she had an aversion to his mere presence. Never breaking eye contact, she drew up even closer until their bodies were nearly touching.

"Did that get you all riled up?" she tilted her head with her signature smile, but there was none of the previous cheer hidden behind it, just unbridled fury. "Last I checked, you were the one who said that it was alright to call a weakling weak."

She flashed him another dangerous grin, but Bete's blood was already boiling. He wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds. Everyone watching saw his muscles twitch with anticipation. Bell's gaping maw could not drop any further. The terrible images flowing through his head nearly made him ill. The maid he was having a friendly chat with not too long ago was outwardly challenging a well-established member of Loki Familia. There was no precedent for such audacity, and it left everybody speechless.

Bete's fists shook with anger, the tension from clenching causing them to spasm. He wanted to crush her with every fiber of his being. But, to the surprise of everyone present, he took a deep breath and all of the tension flowed out of him like a calming wind. Controlling his irritation, he spoke while stepping back, "I'm not particularly fond of thrashing weaklings, especially losers who don't know their place in the world."

The maid laughed, but it wasn't joyful or spirited; it was blatant mockery. "That's cute, buddy. Really cute," she nodded knowingly with her eyes closed. "There's nothing like a blind fool who thinks he has a good grasp on things, only to delve deeper toward his death."

The wolf man's eyes narrowed, undoubtedly not liking that she had just insulted him. He clearly had had enough of her and was growing weary of her rhetoric. Slumping tiredly, he shook his head, "Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?"

The woman's eyes widened for a moment. Then, as if she hadn't just spouted words of challenge bordering on the insane, she blurted in genuine revelation, "Ah! I never introduced myself, did I? How silly of me."

Sweat beaded on everybody's heads when she knocked herself on the temple impishly with one of her knuckles.

With a practiced curtsey, she lifted the sides of her skirt, revealing more of her luscious legs. With a slight bow, she named herself, "I am Lupusregina Beta, Pleiades Battle Maid in the service of the God of Death, the great Ainz Ooal Gown. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Bell's eyes went wide. It wasn't the first time he heard the name of that god. He wasn't sure what to do. He had come face-to-face with a member of that dangerous Familia. Looking for answers, he turned his head to Aiz Wallenstein, only to see a similar expression on her face. The question marks popped up across the entire tavern. All of the patrons present gave each other confused looks. Some of them whispered their inquiries, but when no one was able to answer, their eyes returned to the redheaded maid as she rose from her curtsey.

When the maid locked eyes with Bete, he sneered contemptuously as he folded his arms, "'Ainz Ooal Gown?' What kind of backwater Deity is that? The 'God of Death?' Don't make me laugh."

At the callous mention of her Deity, the redhead's eyes hardened as her hand slowly began to disappear behind her back. Suddenly, a burst of gold whipped in front of Bell's face, obscuring his vision for a moment. In the next second, Bell saw the gray-haired werewolf flying backward with a yelp and landing flat on his back. Lupusregina seemed just as surprised, as the Sword Princess was the one who tore him away. She had grasped him by the shoulder and thrown him to the floor in one smooth motion, faster than anything Bell had ever seen. If that had happened to him, he would have been seriously injured.

To the boy's shock, Bete merely sat up, rubbing the back of his head painfully. With a wince, he peered up at his comrade's back with one open eye, "Aiz?! What the hell was that for?!"

"Not my family," the hostility in her words turned the atmosphere sanguine. The golden haired Adventurer grasped the hilt of her blade with such strength that it visibly began to deform. Even the sheath that had been grasped in her other hand had cracked all the way down to the tip. In a rare show of anger, the Sword Princess bared her fangs, "I will never let that happen."

"Hmph," the wolf woman glanced down at the girl's hands wrapped around her weapon. Despite the show of open aggression, the maid didn't appear to move at all. Then, she returned to her original stance, with her hands on her hips and the now unsettling smile, "It seems you are already aware of my Deity's existence. If that is the case, then you already know just how bad a conflict between us would be."

The Sword Princess' eyes narrowed, and her jaw clenched until her teeth gnashed. It was a hard expression most had never seen on her, one that Bell didn't even know she could make. However, how she acted changed nothing. The feelings she felt were emotions he understood in his own heart. She was protecting her Familia, her _family;_ even if she had to take on an opponent that she knew she couldn't defeat. That was what it meant to be an Adventurer. That was why she was the Sword Princess. If Bell idolized her before, he was falling for her even harder.

But this was bad. This Lupusregina, a self-proclaimed member of Ainz Ooal Gown Familia, had voiced a challenge to a member of Loki Familia. Even though it was a completely offhand comment made by some supposed crazy person, the damage had already been done. Everyone at the tavern understood what had happened.

Words of challenge were spoken. Loki Familia would either need to accept or refuse. If they accepted, a duel would ensue. If they refused, their reputation could take a hit. If word spread that Loki Familia fled with their tails between their legs at the ravings of an unblessed lunatic, others would call them cowards, regardless of the circumstances.

Reputation was difficult to build in this city. A sterling reputation like that of the Loki Familia could easily be marred by a single confrontation with a local nut-job.

As if knowing that she had caught them between a rock and a hard place, Lupusregina's lips curled into an evil smirk. With loaded words, she urged her, "I take it you may want to try your hand at fighting one of us. This is the perfect chance for you. I am perfectly fine with having a friendly duel; we don't need to kill each other. Unless, of course, if you are feeling a bit too spunky, a head just might fly. So, how about it?"

Bell's anxiety went through the roof. The murmuring of the patrons should have filled his ears, but he was certain that he was surrounded by a deafening silence. His eyes shifted between the werewolf and the Sword Princess. They were still, but the air between them was electric. They were feeling each other out, gauging the other's strength. Lupusregina remained smiling, while Aiz's teeth ground.

Bell watched as the blonde considered the proposition. There were very few people who knew about the power of Ainz Ooal Gown. If Momonga was any standard to go by, even someone associated with their Familia not blessed with a Falna could be incredibly dangerous. This would not normally be an issue with other Familias, but Ainz Ooal Gown hadn't abided by the norm with which they were most familiar. If anything, expecting the unexpected was the only way to combat the absurdity that was the strength of these people. Aiz knew that, and Bell was starting to learn it.

Aiz's gaze hardened, finally coming to a conclusion. Without a word, she nodded. Lupusregina wore a cruel smile, one that Bell hoped didn't spell doom for his savior.

* * *

A ring of Adventurers lined the edges of West Main in front of the Benevolent Mistress. Jingling coin purses were tossed around to gentlemen with parchment and quills. As values were called out, they kept careful track of the odds that could decide entire fortunes. The betting was getting heated as people clamored over each other to put in their wagers before they closed. In their minds, this was a surefire win. It wouldn't pay out much, since there were so many bets, but a win was still a win.

On one side, the Sword Princess stood inspecting the sword at her hip. Drawing it, she glanced at the damage she herself caused to it. The blade itself hadn't broken, but the hilt was split and crumbling, only held together by a strip of leather for grip. She worriedly tightened the bindings, hoping the grip would hold out long enough. If the blade slipped free of the hilt in the middle of the duel, she would assuredly lose.

She tapped the tips of her boots against the trampled street, clearing some of the packed dirt from the soles. Spinning her upper body, she stretched out her back muscles. She knew she would need every ounce of strength and reach she had. Should this Lupusregina be even half as powerful as Momonga, she would need every advantage she could give herself. She wasn't wearing her armor set, but neither was her opponent. Since it was a friendly duel, they would be pulling their blows, but that didn't mean someone couldn't get hurt.

"Are you alright, Aiz?" the blond pallum approached her amidst her preparations. Finn Deimne was the captain of Loki Familia, and, as one would expect, he was quite concerned with the upcoming duel. "I understand why you're doing this, but to fight an unblessed person—

"There's nothing to worry about," she replied bluntly and continued her stretching. "She is no ordinary person."

"And how would you know?" he leveled his gaze at her. "You know I don't like it when secrets are kept from me."

"I'll explain later," she tilted her head to work her neck muscles, eliciting light popping sounds. "Loki-sama must be present, as per her orders."

Any other protest he voiced to her, she merely spouted the same words. Loki told her to keep it to herself for the time being, and she would keep her word to the best of her ability. Finn had no choice but to back down. He would get the answers he wanted, but he preferred to have them before one of his subordinates was about to leap headfirst into a trap.

Apologizing to her captain, Aiz glanced at her opponent at the other side of the ring created by the growing crowd of Adventurers. Compared to Aiz's own preparations, Lupusregina tapped her foot patiently, looking around with curiosity. The werewolf wore the smile Aiz had seen earlier, completely carefree and without any hint of aggression. She did not seem to be worried in the least that she was about to duel with a Level Five. Even another Level Five would be securing their own equipment in a case such as this. Aiz's opponent must have been truly insane…

 _Or she had complete confidence in her victory…_

It was a concerning stance to take for Aiz. She had no idea what Lupusregina could do. The redhead could be lying about her power, but she could also be hiding quite a bit; unknown Skills and Magic were the most troublesome. As much as she wanted to know about the members of Ainz Ooal Gown Familia, this was the most dangerous way to obtain that information.

The white haired boy shuffled nervously over to the werewolf. Aiz couldn't hear his words over the din of the influx of Adventurers joining the fray, but she wasn't worried. Judging by the flailing of his arms and pressing his hands together in a pleading gesture, she was sure that he was trying to talk the redhead down. After he made his case, his shoulders immediately drooped when the werewolf ever so slightly shook her head. The boy made his way back to the edge of the ring, sending a worried glance Aiz's way.

She did her best to assuage his feelings with a small nod, but that was all. There was no way out of this at this point. The reputations on both sides were on the line. Backing out now would do nothing but tarnish their records.

"Are you prepared?" Lupusregina called out, her braids shifting as she tilted her head. "I'm ready when you are!"

The crowd immediately silenced. Whatever bets were placed had been logged and finalized. Now the onlookers waited for the show, some of them rubbing their hands together in apparent giddiness. It wasn't every day they could see the Sword Princess in action, but it was even rarer that such an easy bet could be made. _Like the Sword Princess could lose to some idiotic upstart._

Aiz, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. She approached the situation with a caution that others would deem unnecessary. She nodded, raising her sword in front of her. Her feet moved into her battle-ready stance. Her eyes locked with her opponent's expectantly. Lupusregina remained standing rooted on the spot with a perfect smile and her hands on her hips. Despite signaling the start of the duel, she hadn't budged.

Blinking with confusion, Aiz inquired, "Are you not going to get ready?"

"Eh?" the werewolf similarly blinked. "I _am_ ready."

The women looked at each other bewilderedly. When her words sank in, Aiz sighed dejectedly. The maid was underestimating her, but Aiz knew that her confidence could be well founded. Calming herself, she nodded. "Then I will be striking first. Prepare yourself."

Steeling herself, the Sword Princess dashed forward to the excited shouts of her peers.

* * *

Bell rubbed his sweaty palms together with anxiety. His eyes were locked on the blonde swordswoman's lithe body twisting. It was one thing seeing her out of her armor, but to see her making such movements made him feel lightheaded. As she stretched in preparation, he turned his head to the redheaded maid waiting across the clearing. She peered around with interest, taking in all the Adventurers gathering around them. They scrutinized her, making sure that their bets were the correct ones. Some called out questions her way, but she ignored them completely.

He glanced at each of them worriedly. Lupusregina, despite being from Ainz Ooal Gown, didn't seem like a bad person. Just knowing that she didn't have a Falna was enough cause for concern. Going up against the likes of Aiz Wallenstein was too much of a stretch, even for someone _with_ a Falna. However, Aiz never looked down on people, no matter what. Taking things so seriously was one of the reasons she was strong.

 _Even so…_

Bell was at a loss. His confidence in the Sword Princess' strength notwithstanding, he still wanted to do something to avoid this fight. If Lupu-san was as strong as they feared, Aiz was in grave danger. Gulping, he approached the werewolf cautiously, catching her attention. Flashing him a toothy grin, she immediately put him at ease.

Drawing close to speak over the crowd, he pleaded, "Are you sure you want to do this, Lupu-san?"

"It doesn't really matter whether or not I want to do it. I have to do it," she replied nonchalantly. "Though, honestly, I also _want_ to do it."

"B-but if Wallenstein-san gets serious, you could die, you know?" he waved his arms frantically in an effort to show how crazy she was being.

"So?" Bell sputtered in the face of her disregard for her own life. His mouth was agape, causing her to chuckle heartily. "Really, Bell-chan, you are an interesting person. If you recall, my Deity is the God of Death; he is one with complete control over it. How could I be afraid of something that my master could turn on its head on a whim? Surely, you must understand that those in Ainz Ooal Gown Familia cannot possibly fear death."

He was speechless. The maid had clearly lost her mind, though he knew it would be rude to point it out. For someone to spit in the face of death, it would be like going into the dungeon without weapons or armor, and screaming as loud as possible for monsters to eat you. For people like Bell, who have had close encounters with death, it was definitely something he did not want to experience often, if ever again.

Bell must have been wearing a sour expression, since Lupusregina giggled softly. When he turned his eyes up to peer at her, she had placed her hand on his shoulder. "I suppose I should thank you for worrying about me. I'll be fine. I promise."

Was he truly worried? He had found out who her companions were, and frankly, those people scared the ever-living piss out of him. Nevertheless, he didn't want to see her get hurt. Grinding his teeth, he gave her one last stare. Without realizing it, he was flashing her a decent set of puppy-dog eyes. "Is there really nothing I can do or say to make you reconsider?"

With a warm smile, she slowly shook her head, "There is not a single thing."

Whatever words came next, Bell swallowed them all. Instead, he walked away gloomily after having failed in his endeavor. He glanced at Aiz, who seemed to notice his exchange. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, trying to hide his well of shame. He couldn't help at all. Just as Lupu-san had said, there was nothing he could do.

As if she knew that he had tried, the Sword Princess nodded and continued her preparations.

 _It felt good to be acknowledged,_ he thought as his chest swelled _._ Bell joined the wall of Adventurers that made up the ring surrounding the duel. All he could do now was witness the two girls do battle. He was scared for them, but he knew that the only one who was feeling scared was he himself. The two women glared at each other, ready to enter combat.

They exchanged a few words before Aiz settled into her stance. A few men behind him started whispering loudly, "Oi, oi, the werewolf maid ain't got a weapon. Is she out of her mind?"

Bell glanced over his shoulder and saw a plain-looking man in a flowing robe. Perhaps he was that party's mage? "You heard what she said in there," he rolled his eyes as he explained to his less intelligent counterpart. "She called Loki Familia a bunch of weaklings. There must be something wrong in that pretty little head of hers."

"Even if that's true, what is with the Sword Princess? Is she really going to fight an unarmed person?"

Before his compatriot could answer, Aiz dashed forward with intense speed. A cloud of dust caused by her wake shot into the air well after she reached her destination. Bell's eyes widened to their limits. _So fast!_ She had closed the distance to Lupusregina in an instant. Face-to-face with the maid, her blade was already poised to strike. With a straight stab, Aiz hoped to end the duel in a single blow. He wondered if she was aiming for a nonlethal area. It was better for Lupu-san to bow out before things got sickeningly gory, rather than taking too much of a beating.

Just when everyone thought the fight was over before it started, Lupusregina swiped the air in front of her. With a clash of metal and a shower of sparks, Aiz's blade was deflected to the side. A gust of wind blasted forth from her diverted sword, knocking several bystanders down. The shouts of anger were drowned out by the shocked murmurings of the crowd.

"What the hell?!"

"How did she—

"Where did _that_ come from?"

Everyone's eyes were focused on the massive weapon the maid pulled out of thin air. She hefted the beastly armament made of black and silver metal with a single hand, and slammed it against Aiz's blade. Sensing danger, the Sword Princess jumped back to put distance between them. It seemed she too had been surprised by the appearance of the maid's weapon. The cross-shaped object was taller than the werewolf, and possibly several times heavier than she. The design was similar to a torture device used to asphyxiate criminals, but it was just being used like a glorified club.

Aiz's golden eyes flashed as she took in the black crosier. Firstly, she could tell it was a powerful, high-tier weapon, but she couldn't put a finger on its material or abilities. Secondly, its sudden appearance was a cause for concern. Some Magic Weapons could be called from a trinket worn by the user, or from nothingness, but those were few and far between. If this was a Magic Weapon, its destructive power was more than enough for Aiz to take caution. The only issue was that Magic Weapons broke after only a few uses. Using something so valuable in a duel was either extremely stupid, or she had completely misjudged the item's type and origin.

Finally, the maid herself, despite the start of the duel, still wore an expression of bubbling joy. Her round, innocent eyes and simple smile as she swung that giant weapon with ease sent alarm bells sounding through Aiz's mind. Similar alarms were ringing in the white-haired boy's head. It only solidified that members of Ainz Ooal Gown Familia were seriously dangerous. Even without a Falna, this redheaded werewolf easily deflected a blow from one of the most powerful and famous Adventurers in Orario… no, _the World!_

Appearing to come up with a course of action, the blonde dashed forward yet again, this time coming in from below. With a low center of gravity, she could change direction quickly. A blunt weapon user had few options when it came to attacks, but if any were to connect, she would experience some real pain. Should a downward strike come her way, she could easily dodge left or right. Her hope lied in taking out Lupusregina's legs.

The werewolf reacted quickly, forgoing finesse and skill, and whipped her weapon across her body. The crosier swept too close to the ground, denying Aiz the chance to duck beneath it. She had no choice but to jump over it. With a small hop over the arc of the maid's swing, Aiz passed over the crosier as it screamed by less than an inch from her boot. The swordswoman prepared to jab her through the ribs, only to catch a glimpse of the weapon flying toward her in another pass.

Bell gasped. The Sword Princess was suspended in the air with nowhere to go. He saw her gaze drawn to the crosier as it came closer at lightning speed. _Lupu-san is fast too… but how?_

In a last ditch effort, she placed her blade in the path of the incoming weapon. When the metal clashed, Aiz's weapon screeched painfully, nearly cracking under the pressure. The impact sent the blonde tumbling where she hovered, spinning like a trommel; it made Bell dizzy just from watching. Lupusregina's massive armament was deflected and driven into the ground. An explosion of dirt and debris filled the air as the ground shook. Those with poor balance crumpled to the ground in heaps of flailing limbs.

Bell attempted to squint through the dust cloud as it engulfed the clearing. The next detonation of sparks was completely obscured. As soon as the cloud had appeared, it was blown away in entirety. Chaotic winds buffeted the crowd in waves as the Sword Princess shot across the street and skidded to a halt just before the people standing behind her. A newly formed, two-meter-wide crater graced the formerly flat, trodden ground.

The two women straightened themselves to a standing position. They didn't appear tired at all. They weren't even out of breath. Bell felt he shouldn't have been surprised, since only a handful of blows had occurred. If he were the one in the duel, his heart would be pounding, nearly sapping all energy from his body. The figures of the two warriors in front of him were the perfect image of tranquility. Nothing could disturb the serenity they exuded.

Aiz glanced down at the thin sword in her hand. Even from where he stood, Bell could see the beating it had taken. The blade's edges were warped in multiple places, the pommel and grip were shattered, and the fuller was bent beyond repair. There was no doubt in his mind; even if it were straightened out by a master smith, it would never be the same again.

The Sword Princess huffed, "As expected of someone from Ainz Ooal Gown. Even without a Falna, you are able to keep pace with me."

The maid let out a similar breath through her nose, not bothering to check her armament. There was no need anyway; it was completely undamaged. "You're not half bad yourself, Princess."

Everyone surrounding the duel wore a dumbfounded expression. The onlookers who were unlucky enough to be caught up in the bout were so baffled that they didn't bother wiping the dirt that had caked onto their faces and hair. The Falna was humanity's way of overcoming its limits; without it, they would be nothing more than above average civilians. The excelia gained from killing monsters was repurposed to increase an Adventurer's status. Until it was repurposed, excelia merely accrued in a proverbial pool within a person's spirit, offering no benefits to them. Someone without a Falna, even if they had managed to gain some excelia, couldn't stand up to an Adventurer, even a Level One.

At least that was what everyone in the street thought. They were all as baffled as Bell was. The speed, strength, the way she carried herself, everything about the redheaded maid exclaimed "experienced Adventurer." However, they overheard that she wasn't Blessed; she didn't have a _Falna._ Going toe-to-toe with the Sword Princess and not getting destroyed in an instant was already a notable achievement. Doing so without a Falna? That was a funny joke. No one was laughing, though; save for the nervous chuckles that piped up here and there in the crowd.

Bell's eyes were trained on the blonde swordswoman. He could feel the anxiety rising within his chest as it tightened around his heart and lungs, choking the air out of him. _Ainz Ooal Gown Familia is truly terrifying. If their support members are capable of fighting on par with first-class Adventurers, how powerful are their dungeon divers?_ Bell then thought of his encounter with the _Silent Swordsman_ , and promptly shivered with fear.

"Though, I must admit," the redheaded maid shouldered her weapon. The wry smile she wore was almost completely hidden by her naturally bright eyes. "I think this would be much more enjoyable if you stopped holding back. Honestly, do you think you can afford not to?"

Aiz's brow furrowed for a split instant before she sighed exasperatedly with a smirk of her own. "I could say the same of you, couldn't I?"

"Heh~" the maid's drawn out reply seemed playful, but the wave of cold dread spreading across Bell's skin told him otherwise. "You are growing more interesting by the minute, Princess. No wonder Momonga-sama is so taken with you. It almost makes me jealous…"

Bell's muscles clenched. _What did she mean by "taken?"_ The icy chill the boy had been feeling was replaced with a hot, leaden ball sitting in the center of his chest.

"But if that's what you want…" the maid's grip tightened upon her crosier. She lowered her stance, prepared to take off. "I would be happy to oblige. Just don't die too quickly."

Aiz's face relaxed. She settled into a fencer's posture, her blade pointed directly at her opponent. When she exhaled, a wisp of green air twirled around her as the atmosphere became charged with magic. Bell gasped.

 _She knows magic?!_ Bell wondered what form it would take. From what he heard from his goddess, magic was learned at random, but they required both knowledge and willpower to manifest. If a person had the aptitude, a spell would usually take a form that the caster would need most at that time. It all hinged on the person's desires. If they needed to hide, they would gain concealing magic; if they required medical attention, they could spontaneously gain healing spells.

Bell had always wanted to learn magic, but he wasn't sure if he even had the aptitude. Anytime he updated his status, he eagerly checked the Magic section on the paper. He had yet to see anything listed beneath it, much to his disappointment.

Before the feeling of magic could intensify, a booming voice broke through the silence and rattled the eardrums of everyone present. Aiz's magic instantly dissipated, and the stances of both fighters faltered. The ground itself shook with the force of one man's words, "LUPUSREGINA!"

For the first time, Lupusregina showed another emotion other than cheer. Her tan skin began to pale as she slowly turned her head. The wall of people standing behind her parted to make way for a silver-haired, elderly man in black clothing. It was a proper, black suit over a black shirt with a white tie. His jacket was trimmed with lines of gold. There were silver buttons up the front and on the cuffs of his sleeves. A white pocket square was settled in his front pocket, matching his well-kempt, short, white hair and beard. One of his white, gloved hands was wrapped around a sack of items that seemed to be an assortment of food and utilities. He was the definition of the word "butler."

Behind him, Bell took in the striking visage of a blonde woman following in the butler's wake. Her yellow hair was done up in impressively long spiral curls that danced about her shoulders. Her lifeless, blue eyes stood out well against her pale white skin. Her outfit left little to the imagination. The top was similar to Lupusregina's, only instead of a white blouse, this new maid wore black. Her white apron over her abdomen had a silver, star-shaped insignia of no denomination. Her black skirt was incredibly short, only falling to her upper thighs, and had a slit up the side. Instead of stockings like the werewolf's, the blonde wore a pair of full length greaves of an intricate design of layered steel; at least he thought it was steel. The greaves stretched all the way down her long legs to her feet, culminating in unnecessarily high heels.

The two of them marched into the ring of people, all eyes upon them. The butler came up to the werewolf, taking in the surroundings before leveling a glare at her. When his eyes settled, Bell felt the energy wafting off of him. His suit was almost taut against the rippling muscles lying beneath. He may have appeared old, but his body was in top condition. His stance had absolutely no openings, meaning he was always prepared for a fight. The boy knew that if he took just one step toward him, he would enter the butler's killing range.

"Your orders," the man's voice was deep and dignified with a hint of impatience. The werewolf trapped in his vision stood at attention before he continued, "They were to remain behind at the mansion. Why is it that as soon as I turn my back, you are gallivanting about, causing trouble?"

"I was hungry," the redhead looked away sheepishly, sweat beading on her forehead. "I just wanted to get some food, so I figured I would check out the neighborhood while I was at it."

"It's such a shame that you choose to spend your precious time among lower lifeforms," the blonde covered her mouth as she giggled. Every word dripped with condescension. Her breathy voice slithered into the ears of everyone nearby. Despite the disdain leaking out with her words, no one dared to object. "It is such a waste for someone of your stature."

"I think I can do what I like, Sol-chan," Lupusregina scoffs. "I don't call you out on your 'hobbies.'"

"You may do as you like," the butler cut into their aside with his commanding tone. "However, if you willingly ignore your orders to satisfy your own needs, I will have no choice but to report it to Ainz-sama. It will be up to him to decide how to deal with your insubordination."

The werewolf gulped, finally stepping down in dejection. Her head drooped when she conceded, "I understand. I apologize for my actions."

"Good," he nodded with acceptance, but there was something in his voice that made everyone think that discussion of this particular topic wasn't completely finished. He turned away from the maid and angled himself toward the Sword Princess and Loki Familia. Each member had their own expression of amazement. He walked up to Aiz, adjusting the bag in his arm enough to prevent it from falling as he bowed. "My name is Sebas Tian. I am the Head Butler under Ainz Ooal Gown. I apologize in my subordinate's stead. Her disobedience will not go unpunished."

Lupusregina's shoulders shook when she heard his words. The other maid shot the werewolf a glare after seeing what this 'Sebas' was doing. The blonde did everything she could to shame the redhead, making her bow as well. Aiz looked on with wonder, utterly baffled by the man in front of her.

The top of his white-haired head disappeared when he righted himself. Bell saw Aiz's mouth gape as Sebas stepped away from her and made his way into the tavern. The blonde maid returned her gaze to her redheaded counterpart. Even with her calming air, she was failing to hide the rage that was welling up within her.

"Lupu-chan, this isn't over," she warned just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sebas-sama had to lower himself to match the station of these ingrates in order to apologize on your behalf. If you believe you will get away with humiliating your superior—

"It's a good thing you're not the one in charge, Sol-chan," Lupusregina managed to pull herself out of her rut enough to cover her mouth in jest. "Otherwise, everyone would just get eaten."

The blonde maid's porcelain skin flushed red. Just as she was about the burst, Mia's voice exploded through the door of the tavern. "ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND VALIS?!"

All of the bystanders blinked with confusion as the old butler reappeared through the doorway. Through the door, Mia could be seen draped over her bar with her two female cat people employees fanning her while an elf glared at the man. Breathing heavily, she clutched a coin purse filled close to rupturing to her chest. The butler spun back to her, and coolly offered, "Again, I am terribly sorry about any trouble one of our maids may have caused. Do continue doing business with us in the future."

 _Did he just drop one hundred thousand Valis and walk out?!_

Stepping back into the street, the man approached his subordinates. With a grunt of affirmation, Sebas turned to the maids. Without another word, the three of them left the circle of people. The werewolf maid twisted slightly toward Bell and gave him a curt wave with a bright smile. He reflexively returned the wave, but he still wore a mystified expression.

Even as their footsteps faded, the silence continued. The patrons glanced at each other before realizing that no winner had been declared. There were raucous shouts of collectors attempting to stiff people out of their bets. Some small scuffles broke out around the street, but nothing major occurred.

Loki Familia, on the other hand, was still trapped in a cloud of confusion. Bell merely stared after the three people of Ainz Ooal Gown, the atmosphere of dread slowly dissipating. _Did they come here for me?_ Could it have been about the Guild Report? It had only been two days! Did they know about him already? His body broke out into a cold sweat. He had only seen one of them in action for less than a minute, and yet he felt that if he went up against any of them, he would get eviscerated. It didn't matter how strong or weak he was. He would be dead.

"Bell Cranell," a voice he recognized spoke up. Bell spun on his heels to see the Sword Princess shooting him a worried glance. "Have you been careful?"

"I-I have!" Bell waved his hands in front of his face, trying to wipe away the blame. "I haven't done or said a thing, not even to my goddess. I have even been making sure I wasn't being followed while I'm out in the city."

Aiz raised her hand to her chin in thought. Bell, too, searched his memory for anything that could have pointed back to him. Honestly, two days wasn't enough time. There was a chance Eina hadn't even submitted the report yet. It still required work and possibly time to go through certain procedures before it was brought up to the courts. No one else was aware of our report as of yet.

"They must've been tailing me," the girl mumbled. She glanced up at him with apparent anxiety. "They may have been following me. That's the only way they would know about you. They must be trying to prevent me from doing anything drastic. Approaching you is their way of telling me that they are aware of our movements."

"But why?" Bell was almost in a state of panic. "Why would they be following you? Did something happen?"

Aiz bit her lip, the consternation filling her chest. Bell's head tilted, wondering if there was something she had hidden from him. Aiz seemingly knew that 'Momonga' guy from a previous experience. The time the boy saw him must have been their second meeting of sorts. Something serious must have happened if Ainz Ooal Gown had someone following her. Now that they knew about _him_ , he wasn't safe.

Then an icy chill ran down Bell's spine. _If they were following her, perhaps they were following me?_ With an unsteady gait, he started to shake, "D-does that mean that they could go after my goddess and me too? They probably know where I live now!"

Bell was ready to dash back to the rundown church when he felt a familiar hand grasp his arm. The Sword Princess read his body's movements, knowing that he was going to run. She shook her head reassuringly, "I doubt that. They would gain nothing from going after a Deity, especially one of a small Familia like yours. Besides, most of the Deities are at a gathering tonight. I assume your goddess is there as well?"

He nodded abruptly, "Yes, she said she would be gone for a few days; something about seeing some friends."

"I see," she inclined her head calmly. "Then she should be fine. I don't think they would pull something with all the other Deities present. However…"

Bell was panting, the fear crawling over his skin. He believed the Sword Princess, but he felt uneasy. Ainz Ooal Gown Familia had no issue coming to an Adventurer's tavern and hurling threats at a powerful Familia. They even challenged one of the most powerful Adventurers in Orario to a duel, and that was just one of their _maids_. He didn't want to think what would happen if anyone from their higher echelons decided to show their face. _I wouldn't want to face that butler…_

"Aiz," the jade-haired elf approached her from behind. "We're leaving."

Bell saw her nod with acceptance. He didn't want to leave just yet. He didn't feel safe. He wasn't aware if they were waiting for him in an alley so they could snatch him. If they were truly after him, they would know that he was alone for a short while. It was the perfect time to do their dirty work and leave undetected. Whether they kidnapped him or left him to rot deep in the dungeon, he wouldn't be able to sit still without looking over his shoulder. He had no idea what to do. _Perhaps the Guild could help? Eina-san would know what to do._ Trying to shake off the chill, Bell turned to leave, only to be stopped. Aiz had yet to remove her grip from his arm.

"You're coming back with us," she stated, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Eh?" Bell's eyes went blank. _Going with her?_

"You met the maid firsthand. Loki-sama will want to hear about it."

"Eh?!"

"You can't be serious, Aiz!" the werewolf, Bete, objected strongly. "We can't bring this whelp back to HQ!"

"He is a witness to what happened tonight," she explained in her commanding tone of voice. It seemed the other members of Loki Familia knew it all too well. "He is coming with us."

Bell went pale. _Was he really going to Loki Familia Headquarters?_ Wasn't that sort of thing frowned upon? He put his hands up to protest, but Aiz was having none of it.

"Let's go," she ordered, dragging the white rabbit away from the tavern.

The boy caught sight of the figure of Syr glaring at him angrily from the doorway at his proximity to the Sword Princess. The tray in her hands bent in response to her frightening strength. He will have to apologize later…

Bell realized that his life was about to get that much more complicated.

 ***~-END PART 1-~***

As mentioned above, the second part will be released tomorrow, 4/15. See you then!


	5. Chapter 05 - The God Of Death (Part 2)

Welcome back! Here is the other part of the chapter! If you haven't read Part 1 yet, you will probably be lost...

 _Beta Reader: RyuujiVantek_

 *****STORY START*****

The Goddess of the Hearth made her way toward Southwest Main to reach the home of Ganesha Familia. The sun had nearly set when she left the rundown church. With what little light was left, she decided to cut out some of her travel time by slipping into the crowds in the Free Marketplace between West and Southwest Main Streets. It was the time of day when dungeon divers began trickling out of the dungeon, and fresh ingredients from their latest haul filled the stalls and shops that lined the designated square. The late afternoon rush could get rather hectic.

Sometimes, Hestia got swept away in the waves of shoppers due to her small stature, but her fiery nature tended to get people to move. The respect for Deities at least counted for something.

She emerged onto the nearly deserted Southwest Main, save for a few Adventurers headed home. When she turned toward the city wall, a mature voice excitedly called out to her, "If it isn't little Hestia! It has been some time!"

Her dark hair whipped around as she spun about on her heels to see a taller woman in a crème-colored dress with dark trim. Her orange eyes framed by hair the color of honey shone brilliantly in the setting sun. Hestia was nearly blinded by the glare reflected off the large, wheat-shaped brooch set into the fabric on her hip. Despite the bleached spot in her vision, Hestia didn't need to think too hard about the person's identity.

"It truly has, Demeter," she nodded with a smile, trying to look anywhere else. "You're headed to Ganesha's, I take it?"

"Yes, I am," the Goddess of the Harvest affirmed happily. With a tilt of the head, she asked, "Care to walk with me?"

Having no reason to turn her down, Hestia agreed. The two buxom goddesses strolled down Southwest Main, sharing pleasantries and drawing gazes ogling their impressive figures. In the face of their vulgar murmurings, the goddesses ignored them.

"So, I heard you finally have a Familia now! What is your Child like?"

Hestia levelled a glare at Demeter. The knowing smile the Harvest Goddess wore rubbed her the wrong way. Demeter was notorious for stealing unsuspecting males from other Familias. Despite the maturity she exuded, her favorite prey was young boys. She said they _tasted better…_ Whatever that meant.

Never breaking eye contact, she answered, "Bell-kun is a sweet, innocent boy. He may not be strong, but he works really hard—

"Ah! Another _Child_ ripe for the picking!" Demeter's face flushed red. Her fingers caressed her own cheeks and her eyes twinkled lasciviously. Hestia managed to catch her emphasis on the word "child."

"I sense a bountiful harvest in my future!"

"Don't you go anywhere near my Bell-kun!" she stamped her feet at her taller counterpart.

"My…" Demeter peered down at her. "My, my!"

"What?" Hestia's expression soured.

"My little Hestia," Demeter drew uncomfortably close. "Have you 'crossed the line' with your Child?!"

"Wha-?!" the Goddess of the Hearth blushed beat red. Her mouth flapped open and shut like a fish.

Before she could respond, Demeter's mouth curled into a thin smile, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You were one of the few virgin goddesses left. Welcome to womanhood!"

Demeter slapped Hestia's back with a heavy hand, hooting and hollering with tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes. The raven-haired goddess gnawed on one of the knuckles of her clenched fist in frustration, letting out a cute grumble of anger.

"Bell-kun is a good boy," chanted Hestia, as if reassuring herself. "He is a pure boy, one who would never fall for the womanly wiles of someone like you."

"Fufufu," Demeter giggled mischievously. "I wouldn't be so sure. I have captured many boys with these."

Demeter hefted her assets with her hands, deforming them and threatening to pop them out of her dress. It was a wholly indecent act, punctuated by a farmer dropping a basket of cabbages with drool flowing down his chin at the sight of the lewd goddess' display.

With a pout, Hestia turned and marched down the street, "I have no idea why I'm still friends with you."

Ignoring the pattering of sandaled feet and shouts of, "Please! Wait for me!" Hestia stomped off to the banquet.

* * *

"As tasteless as always…" Demeter mused as she leered up at the façade of Ganesha Familia's Headquarters.

Despite Hestia's aggravation with her "friend," she couldn't help but agree. The two goddesses watched as other Deities filed into the venue. Whether they had noticed or not, people were walking into a giant statue of Ganesha reaching to the heavens. What was worse, they were all walking through the space created by his spread legs. They were essentially entering the building through Ganesha's groin.

"I wonder how much money he spent on this… thing?" the honey-haired goddess glanced down at her shorter counterpart with a grimace.

"Well, he has been known to splurge now and again," replied Hestia, sighing deeply.

Resigning themselves, the two women headed into the building. They were swiftly greeted by the members of Ganesha Familia. The males wore butler suits with white shirts, black vests, and bowties. The females wore black and white maid dresses, but not those niche, frilly things sold in specialty shops. Everyone appeared prim and proper, which was a welcome sight for a beast-taming Familia.

Hestia's exasperated sighs turned to those of relief when she saw the inside of the Headquarters. In spite of the building's façade, the inside was lavish and well kept. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceilings of every room, and intricate carpets were spread over polished marble floors. The furniture was also of artisanal craftsmanship; the desks and tables were carved out of rich mahogany and the sofas made of expensive, fine fabrics. Truly, Ganesha Familia had incredible taste, almost bordering on tacky.

The two goddesses were announced to the crowd who had already assembled, but no one even turned their head. Neither of them cared, though. If they were half as vain as some of the Deities worth their weight in salt, they would surely have thrown a tantrum. Instead, they slipped through the disinterested masses.

Demeter patted Hestia on the shoulder, as if lovingly bidding farewell, "I have a prior engagement, little Hestia. I will see you later!"

"Eh? Sure…" she muttered impartially when her eyes met with one of the reasons she even came to the banquet. Like a sneak-thief, she slunk through the forest of legs and waists to the object of her desire.

 _The food table…_

Her eyes lit up like stars and her tooth baring grin threatened to permanently stretch her face. Pulling take-home containers seemingly from nowhere, she began shoveling different dishes into them like a mad shopper at a clearance sale. This was one of her few chances to eat high end food, so she was going to capitalize on the situation. Sharing the moment with Bell would have been even better. As long as the food kept, she would wow him with an impressive spread.

Thick cuts of lean meat, buns, dumplings, three different rice dishes, Hestia slid the contents of each plate into the container, leaving nothing but empty place settings behind. Some members of Ganesha Familia watched in dumbstruck awe as food disappeared faster than they could replenish it. Whatever didn't end up in Hestia's take-home "pit" somehow landed in her mouth. The taste seemed to only drive her further into a hysterical grab for future meals.

A deep, womanly voice piped up from behind the crouched visage of Hestia, "Even though I just heard your name get called out, I knew right where to find you," her sentence was punctuated with an amused huff.

A wave passed through Hestia's black twintails like a startled cat caught unawares. The hearth goddess slowly turned toward her unexpected companion. The fire-haired woman barely stifled her laugh at the sight; Hestia crouched on the floor with a bin full of food and two half-eaten meat buns in each hand. She couldn't help but think she looked like a little chipmunk that managed to successfully invade a restaurant.

When her identity registered in her mind, Hestia hastily swallowed all of the food stored in her overstuffed cheeks. She shot to her feet in an instant with a brilliant smile, "Hephaestus!"

The crimson-haired woman wore a similarly crimson dress that fell all the way to the floor. It was an impressive "off-the-shoulder" number complete with full length gloves that could turn heads at the finest of banquets. On her right shoulder sat an intricately sewn crimson rose that was dark enough to stand out against her fiery hair. Her bangs were cut longer than normal, so as to cover the right side of her face; even though she wore a leather eyepatch, she still insisted on covering it. The rest of her magma-like hair flowed down to the small of her back, tracing the delicate, yet chiseled curves on the Goddess of the Forge.

Hephaestus was a dear friend to Hestia, and she looked after the tiny goddess when she came to Gekai. For many years, Hestia was unable to start her own Familia, ultimately leeching off of Hephaestus Familia. The Goddess of the Hearth, though a welcoming spirit and an attractive creature, did nothing but lock herself away and read books. Eventually, Hephaestus grew fed up with Hestia's laziness and kicked her out; though, not without giving her a place to stay.

"How is that old church treating you and your Child?" inquired the singular red-eyed woman with genuine interest. "It hasn't fallen on your heads yet, I assume?"

"It's holding up quite well for what it is!" Hestia bounced on her heels, truly happy to see one of her dearest friends. "I could never thank you enough for finding that room for me! My Child and I are quite comfortable, though the quarters can be tight at times."

"It can't be helped," Hephaestus shrugged. "What with how much I paid for it, you're lucky the whole building wasn't condemned right then and there."

The two goddesses exchanged a few pleasantries before moving onto the matters of their Familias. As expected of Hephaestus, her Familia remained the massive powerhouse it had always been since she descended from Tenkai. As the Goddess of Smithing, Hephaestus treasured people who prided themselves as metallurgists. Her Children did nothing but hone their craft and, eventually, they became the most prized weapons and armors that those of the mortal plane could offer. Her Familia operated out of dozens of shops littered throughout Orario, including several floors within the Tower of Babel itself; prime real estate if ever there was any.

"And what of your Child? What is the man who bagged our Hestia like?"

"There was no bagging!" Hestia glowered, but perked up as soon as the image of Bell's face rose into her mind. "He is a sweet young man with a lot of potential. He is somewhat on the weak side right now, but he is working very hard to become a great Adventurer. Just watching him push his limits makes me want to do the same."

Hephaestus' one eye closed. Her cherry lips formed a thin smile as she heard her friend gush over her Familia. There was nothing more satisfying for a Deity than learning of the growth of the Children, even if they were in different Familias.

"Which is why…"

Her one eye shot open in surprise. She knew that tone. Hestia was gearing up for something, and Hephaestus wasn't sure if she wanted to be present for it.

"I need to ask you for a favor!" the twintailed goddess bowed lowly, her hair sweeping along the pristine floor.

The redhead blinked in confusion. It took a few moments before she realized what was happening. She brought her hand to her face as if to wipe beads of sweat from her brow. The sigh that ripped through her lungs came from a deep, dark place. There was a crevasse inside of the forge goddess caused by her close friend bowing before her; a pit caused by kindness that went without reciprocation.

"Another favor, Hestia?" the goddess shook her head in disdain. "I told you already: You are cut off. No more money. No more favors. I don't particularly enjoy it when you take advantage of our friendship."

"That's not it!" Hestia straightened with such speed that her back could have snapped. "Since Bell-kun is trying his hardest, I feel that I should do the same. I am not asking you to give me a freebie like you were kind enough to do in the past. I just want to give my Child a fighting chance."

"What would that even entail? You don't have any money to pay me back," the redhead's single eye twitched, the irritation slowly getting to her. "I don't know how far you wish to stretch this relationship of ours, but at some point, it's going to give way, and I will not stand for it."

"I will pay everything back, no matter how long it takes! Please! I will do anything!"

To Hephaestus' surprise, Hestia did a little hop into the air. Her only eye widened to its limit when she saw the little goddess fall to the ground, slamming her head into the carpet, resting her forehead on the backs of her hands. A few other Deities looked on curiously, but ignored her in the end.

With a light blush of embarrassment high on her cheeks, the redhead peered down at her friend, "What are you doing?"

"It's a _dogeza_! Takemikazuchi taught it to me," she kept her head plastered to the floor as she spoke. "He said it was used for apologies and asking for favors, even though a person understands that they don't deserve it."

The Smithing Goddess' brow rose. _Did she really have to go that far?_ Similar thoughts appeared in her mind, but she remained unmoved. She knew she had to stand firm. She made a decision, and needed to stick by it.

"No means no, Hestia."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"I always found it quite interesting that little Hestia is the smallest one here, yet she has the loudest voice."

"Freya?"

The prostrating goddess heard Hephaestus' change in demeanor, and raised her head to see the approach of a vixen in silver. With several men in tow, the Goddess of Beauty glided toward the feuding Deities. Her silver dress was plain, but such a creature required no adornment to appear breathtaking. The cloth was so thin and tight, it looked to be painted on, but it neither strained nor gave way; it was a perfect fit for a perfect body. Her silver hair, despite having a similar color, had such an alluring glossiness that it stood out all on its own.

Hestia blinked, ignoring the red welt that was rising on her forehead, "Oh, hello Freya."

"Is that the only greeting I get from an old friend?" her sweet voice came forth as light as a breath. Around her, the men and women alike nearly melted as soon as the sound hit their ears. "Begging Hephaestus for help again, I see. Even though you finally get the Familia you've always wanted, you still can't escape old habits, can you?"

Biting back a sneer, Hestia harrumphed with indignation, "Well, I certainly can't leave it all up to my Child! He supports me, so I need to support him in my own way!"

"A Child like that is wasted on you," Freya's finger traced her perfectly proportioned lips. "If you are willing to give him up, I will give you whatever support you want."

Hestia couldn't help but notice Freya's sudden interest in her Bell-kun. Just the thought of a harlot like she taking her Child away filled her with anger and sadness. "I will never give up Bell-kun!"

Freya giggled playfully, causing several others to swoon. "It was worth a shot. Hold onto him dearly. You never know what may happen."

Hestia's cheeks puffed up in a cute pout. She and Freya knew each other when they were still in Tenkai, but they never really got along. There was never a real reason other than she rubbed Hestia the wrong way. Just knowing that Freya had her eyes on _her_ Child made the Goddess of the Hearth very nervous. Freya had quite the track record for stealing talented Children; not even Demeter could hold a candle to her. After all, Freya's Familia was the largest for a reason; whatever she set her eyes on, she never stopped until she got it.

Before Hestia could tell her off, a voice broke through over the rumbling din of conversations.

"HEPHAESTUS! FREYA!"

"Oh no…" Hestia's shoulders drooped when she recognized to whom the voice belonged.

Another redhead zipped down the staircase before the staff could announce her arrival. Her shoulder-length, normally unkempt, red hair was tied up in an elaborate bun, and finished with a black flower hairclip. Her black, pinstriped dress hugged her body closely; not that it could be any looser. Since her choice of garment was a shoulder-less piece, the only way to preserve her modesty was the make it tight; the flatness of her chest didn't make it any easier for the dress to stay up. The skirt billowed out at her waist to form a lovely curtain of dark fabric. A black bow wrapped just below her navel and brought the skirt and bodice together.

To most onlookers, the arrival of this beauty would be a welcome change, but for Hestia, it was one of the worst things that could have happened. For some odd reason, the Goddess of the Hearth disliked the Trickster Goddess Loki. Whether she couldn't handle her personality, or her pranks, or even her insults, she would have seen Loki as her rival. _It's all because of Wallen-whatsit that my Bell-kun is so obsessed!_

Loki skidded to a halt in front of the two taller goddesses and exchanged greetings. Hestia glared up from her kneeling position, the redness of her cheeks nearly matching the forming blotch on her forehead. It only took Loki a moment to catch sight of her. Immediately, an evil grin stretched across her face. Her eyes narrowed to slits, as they usually did before she was about to rip Hestia a new one.

"Well, well, if it isn't Itty Bitty," Hestia could feel the anger building with each word already. "If you get any shorter, you might disappear!"

The short jokes were par for the course. Hestia was used to those.

"Even if you disappeared, the only thing left of you would be those tits of yours," Loki bent down to give Hestia's chest a poke.

Not having noticed that her position gave Hestia the perfect view down Loki's dress, the short goddess sputtered out a laugh, "It looks like your tits were the first to go!"

"Here we go…" Hephaestus clapped her hand to her forehead. She had seen this exchange so many times, she didn't even need to hear it; the arguments were always the same anyway.

"Come at me, Boob Monster!"

"Maybe I can gift some of my bust to you, Petanko-chan!"

An epic battle ensued. Loki and Hestia grabbed each other's cheeks and pulled as hard as they could, stretching their faces to impossible lengths. Suddenly, money was flying in every direction.

"One thousand on Loki!"

"Two thousand on Hestia!"

"This is the reason I go to these things!"

"You need a new hobby…"

Hephaestus and Freya watched as the two "duked" it out in the middle of the banquet. The Goddess of Smithing shook her head. It may have been a normal occurrence for the two goddesses, but did they have to fight like this _every_ time? It didn't even take that long to start this time around.

The Goddess of Beauty, on the other hand, smiled joyfully, as if she was glad that two of her friends were playing together like usual.

"You two really do get along well."

""LIKE HELL!""

With a turn and a quip, the two battling goddesses snapped at Freya's innocent observation, only to end up glaring at each other. The women growled like animals, neither giving any ground. Their cheeks were starting to swell and engorge with blood. With each pinch and squeeze, the other would attack with renewed strength. For several minutes, they tugged and smashed each other's faces.

Trumpets blared throughout the room, suddenly jarring everyone out of the clamor caused by the impromptu cat fight. Even the battling goddesses whirled about, still clutching each other's cheeks with dumbfounded expressions. The noise came from the far side of the ballroom. Several trumpeters encircled a throne-like seat surrounded by red velvet runners and a gold trim curtain covering the wall. Many Deities looked on with genuine interest, while others peered around with tilted heads, question marks rising throughout the entire venue.

Hephaestus and Freya were no different. The two glanced at each other, trying to discern whether the other knew anything. After they received similar looks, their heads turned in unplanned synchrony back to the man in the red elephant mask standing in front of his "throne." _Was there to be an announcement?_

He raised his arms into the air, calling for silence. Slowly, the murmuring died away as curiosity welled up in the engrossed Deities. Everyone seemed to have the same thought. _Here comes another grandiose speech from the glory hog, Ganesha._

"Welcome, one and all! I am Ganesha!" his booming voice filled the room with ease. "It is my pleasure to have all of you here tonight, to christen this brand new humble abode of our Familia!"

"Humble?"

"Did he just say humble?"

"The guy made us walk through his crotch…"

Whispers passed through the crowd as people wondered just how someone who spent gods-knew-how-much on this needlessly extravagant Headquarters could possibly call it _humble._ The guy may have been trying to show off, but this was just too much…

Even though he definitely heard the grumblings of his peers, the God of Obstacles continued, "I am glad to see so many of us gathered here on this night!"

"As loud as ever, I see," Freya mumbled. "He could give Hestia a run for her money."

"I'mn no' thad bad," Hestia slurred as she rubbed her swollen cheeks.

Ganesha seemed to relish the attention, even though there was absolutely nothing positive about it. That was something only Ganesha could handle, and turn it into fuel for his own eccentricity. Being a Deity who can cause both positive and negative effects, he was capable of using both sides to his advantage… probably. Either that, or, as many of the other Deities would be so inclined to believe, he was out of his mind.

Ganesha rambled on for what seemed like twenty minutes. He took the time to personally thank several of his closest friends for their continued support. Then, he decided to update everyone on the upcoming festival known as "Monsterphilia." He detailed which monsters they were planning to capture for the show, and even took suggestions from his audience for any new additions to the lineup. All in all, he gave quite the productive speech.

That was until…

"And finally, this Ganesha has come into contact with an old acquaintance from Tenkai. He has taken his sweet time gathering himself and moving forward with his plans to join us here in Gekai," the elephant Deity seemed to wax poetic for a moment. His characteristic loudness all but disappeared. "It is my pleasure to say that he has finally made the effort to descend into this plane of existence."

The mutterings of the crowd increased significantly. There were still thousands of Deities that hadn't crossed over from Tenkai. Just knowing that one of their own decided to take the plunge and finally enter the game was an exciting notion for the gods and goddesses. They all welcomed decent competition. If this new Deity could offer some form of beneficial opposition, it would allow everyone else to grow further. After all, this game was being played on a grand scale. Unless some new cogs were tossed into the machine, progress would stagnate.

"Fresh meat, eh?"

"It's a late start, but I hope they can make this more fun."

"I hope he's cute…"

Everyone seemed to have a similar reaction to the news, save for two goddesses in the center of the room. Loki stood silently, her eyes cracked open as she rubbed her reddened face. It had been a concern of hers for some time. Ever since her Aizu-tan brought the existence of an unregistered Deity to her attention, she was on the lookout for any news of unknown gods.

When she first heard the report from Aiz, she didn't quite believe her words. The dungeon had the ability to play tricks on the mind, make people see things, even set traps and lure them into false senses of security. The dungeon was a devious "creature," one that made sport of unwary Adventurers. The Sword Princess, however, was not someone with whom to be trifled. She knew the dungeon and understood of what it was capable. To let it pull one over on her just because she lacked rest was so unlike the gold-haired Adventurer that Loki was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Her gut instinct when it came to her prized Child paid off in the end. When the rumors started flying, and having heard from other Deities that their Children were bumping into a black armored monster of a man in the dungeon, she had no choice but to believe Aiz. The Trickster Goddess was forced to accept her story about the kidnapped Monster Rex. Despite the research she and her Child did in the following weeks, they still turned up nothing.

He did nothing. He said nothing. He just cleared floors, letting other Adventurers pass when they happened upon him. It wasn't until Aiz met him after an incident in the dungeon that they finally got a bit more information; that being the name of his Deity.

Freya's face did not change. Her light smile and crinkled eyes did not betray a single emotion. She knew nothing of the Deity Ganesha was mentioning. Normally, she'd have asked Ottar to investigate, but he was off on another assignment, the results of which she awaited with bated breath. She had to keep up appearances, after all. She never felt the need to associate with those of her kind. As one of the more prominent Deities, her peers had expectations of her. She had an image to uphold. However, that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

She twirled a glass of champaign in one hand, while her other hand fiddled with a lock of her hair. _This was just another player in a boring game,_ she thought. She already had most of the promising talent the Children had to offer, save for a select few, _though they would be hers in time._ She let out a sweet sigh of boredom.

"So, without further ado, Ganesha proudly welcomes a good friend," the masked god motioned to his servants with his arms. At his signal, his servants opened the double doors. "The God of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

When the figure entered, the entire room went cold. Light seemed to dim as the massive, seven-foot-tall man glided to the front of the chamber. He had long black-and-purple-hemmed robes that were accented with gold designs. His shoulders were adorned with massive white horns set with giant, ruby-red crystals. In his gauntleted hand, he held a golden staff of seven, entwined snakes grasping seven colored orbs in their mouths. The style was that of mangled gold, twisting and wrapping into a grotesque handle encrusted with deep, blue sapphires. The hollow sounds of the metal hitting carpeted stone was like an explosive din in the silent room.

There was just one misunderstanding the Deities had regarding this man; he wasn't a _man_ at all.

Because of his broad hood, the only part of his head that was visible was his face. It was a face that belonged on a completely rotted corpse. A polished, bleached-white skull reflected the light from the ornate chandeliers. Two black, empty sockets were set beneath a strong brow curved into a permanent scowl. Black streaks that seemed to be gouge marks surrounded his eyes, as if someone had cut them out with a blade. His teeth were completely exposed, as he had no flesh. He also had a squared jaw that appeared almost jagged in places. Two red lights shone brightly through the darkness created by his eye sockets, sending a shiver through the crowd.

The front of his robe was open, revealing a wide ribcage that jutted out of his clothing. Sitting where his organs should have been, a large red orb glistened and thrummed; it didn't pulse like a heart, but it was quite obvious that it was the source of his life. He settled in front of the audience, next to Ganesha.

To make matters worse, he didn't come alone. Filing in behind him, three individuals confidently sauntered into the room.

The first was a tall woman in a purple dress with a white shawl accented with purple frills wrapped around her shoulders. Underneath, her dress was corset-like and open on the sides. The white, shell-shaped cloth did its best to hold back the woman's rather impressive assets; any lady present who didn't match up chewed on their lips in envy. Her neck and wrists were adorned with expensive looking jewelry and her hips were swaddled by layers of raven feathers sewn into the dress. She was gorgeous, but the eyes of those ogling a lovely woman always traveled up to her head. Two curved horns protruded from her temples. The points settled over her brow, making her alluring yellow eyes pop.

 _Was she even human?_

As that thought passed through the minds of all of the Deities present, the next person brought everyone's eyes further toward the ground. She was short; almost half as tall as the first woman. She may have looked like a child, but the air of maturity she exuded was common in ancient creatures, and could match even that of the surrounding gods and goddesses. Her skin was paler than white, and seemed to pour like milk out of her mauve and magenta dress. The bodice was tightfitting, though her chest seemed too large for her small stature; similar to a certain Goddess of the Hearth. The layered, Victorian style skirt flared out like a bell, completely hiding her short, graceful steps. Her silver hair was tied back in a long ponytail that fell almost to the floor. She wore a purple headpiece that matched her dress with a striped bow. Grasped in her hands was a parasol made of the same material. Aside from her dress, the only color present in her form were her blood red eyes that pierced everyone like a predator. Her ghostly lips struggled to hold back a lengthy pair of teeth; were they fangs?

 _Was she even human?_

Finally, the last person in the odd procession was the only other male. He was tall and lithe with spiked, black hair. His eyes were obscured by thick glasses that sat atop his long nose. His ears were pointed like an elf's, pierced by all kinds of metallic trinkets. His wide mouth was curled into a devilish grin, revealing rows of sharpened teeth. His orange, pinstriped suit complete with white collared shirt, red tie, and pocket square portrayed the man as a high standing businessman. What confused everyone was the segmented tail that fell from his lower back. With each step, it swept from side-to-side like a living creature. Its spiked end came dangerously close to spearing some of the servants who stood too near the group.

 _He definitely wasn't human…_

The four newcomers stood in a line, presenting themselves to the gathering. The reigning silence only made the whispers seem louder.

"Fresh meat? There's no meat on that thing."

"That horned woman's chest is out of this world."

"I'm leaning toward the little one."

"Lolicon…"

"That man is a bit scary…"

Meanwhile, Loki's mind was racing. Her eyes were fully open and regarding the people standing at the front of the room. Her gaze was nowhere near as good as Freya's. While the Arbiter of Souls was capable of seeing a Child's level of power at a passing glance, Loki could only _feel_ the power that they exuded. Each newcomer that entered exhibited a pressure that was incredibly overwhelming to the senses, but she could tell nothing else, as if she was being blocked from doing so. _So Aiz was right._ A new god had descended, and he had brought monsters with him.

"Hey, Freya," Loki turned toward the sliver-haired beauty. "Can your eyes see anything— Freya?"

The Goddess of Beauty was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The eyes on me sent a shudder through my bones. It was a moment of weakness on my part, though who wouldn't feel anxious? There were Deities from several different religious denominations in this very room. At the moment, they were considered enemies, and they could utterly destroy us if they chose to do so. However, I also felt quite confident in my situation. They would not use their abilities unless they decided to beforehand with their peers, otherwise they would be forcibly returned to Tenkai.

There was only one goddess I knew of that had learned of the name "Ainz Ooal Gown," and she had not made a move. Perhaps she was being cautious? It made sense. She knew next to nothing about me. Acting too soon could have been detrimental not only to herself, but also to the members of her Familia. If she cared at all for them, she would do nothing until she knew more. That was partially what made this introduction possible. Everyone would ask questions, but the only advice they would receive was to not mess with Ainz Ooal Gown Familia.

Especially if such advice came from the trusted source known as Loki.

She ran a powerful Familia, and she herself had an impressive amount of clout. Should she have talked, people would have listened. Now that I was introduced, she would have to hold her tongue. It was the only way to remove that particular advantage. It was just one less thing she could hold over our heads.

 _I suppose I should have thanked the Floor Guardians for their little mishap with kidnapping Ganesha. All it did was push our plans forward a bit too soon._ The longer Ainz Ooal Gown Familia remained as a dungeon poaching group, the higher the level of danger for us. We weren't completely prepared to move on to the next step, but neither were our enemies. It was for the best that we had struck while the iron was still hot.

I scanned the faces in the crowd. Despite our unexpected entrance, it seemed to me that many of the Deities were not surprised by my appearance. _Perhaps there were many eccentric gods with strange forms?_ Maybe they could choose any form they liked, what with being gods and all. They must have chosen to look like humanoids to avoid scaring the mortals. _How considerate of them…_

I heard a beep in my mind, indicative of a signal coming through with [MESSAGE], "Was that a sufficient introduction, Ainz-sama?"

Pandora's Actor's voice came through with a hint of eagerness. Not wanting to crush his enthusiasm, I littered him with a bit of praise, "It was most sufficient, Pandora's Actor. You can be proud of what you managed to pull off here tonight, even with the time constraints. Well done."

I ignored the small shudder and pleased yelp that came from the pseudo-Ganesha standing beside me. I was lucky that everyone was focused on me, otherwise they would have noticed the strange sounds coming from the Doppelganger.

Clearing my throat, I raised one of my hands in greeting, "Good evening, my peers. I am the one known as Ainz Ooal Gown, a God of Death."

Naming myself _The_ God of Death might have been considered pretentious, especially since I had no idea which gods existed in this world. If I overstepped myself, I could have made more enemies than rivals. Rivalries were acceptable; we could still trade beneficially with them. Having too many enemies outright could spell disaster for Nazarick.

In the face of blank stares, I continued, "I have been humbled by the reception I received from Ganesha and his impressive Familia. They have given me a chance to meet all of you and establish a Familia of my own.

"My prospective Familia members and I are most grateful to our hosts, as well as all of you for welcoming us to Gekai. Please take care of us!"

It didn't take long to notice a piercing gaze boring into me as I spoke. Even as the words left my mouth, my eyes found the culprit in an instant. In the center of the room, amid the sea of blank expressions, red eyes set into a stern glower beneath a mop of lovely crimson hair done up in an elegant bun glared at me from afar. The woman's sight never tore away from me, even as I moved forward, into the crowd.

As was her description, the woman must have been Loki. According to my own personal experiences with the Sword Princess, my most likely enemy at the moment was the Trickster Goddess. Aiz Wallenstein had been wary of me during our last meeting, and with good reason. She had possibly seen us abduct the Monster Rex. What was worse, I had a bit too much fun with her and told her our guild's name. The chance to spread the name my friends and I shared was too enticing to pass up. I had made a mistake, but that doesn't mean I couldn't capitalize on it.

That was why, despite speaking one on one with the Deities I passed along the way, I still kept Loki in my sights. Some of the gods willingly approached, while others simply turned away. It was no surprise, really. I didn't expect them to accept me straightaway, especially since I looked so different. Most of them were kind enough to shake my hand, though everyone ended up doing so. After all, each time one of the Deities glanced down at my hand and hesitated, Albedo would glare at them with severe intensity. They instantly became more agreeable.

I wore the gauntlets for this very reason. I figured they wouldn't want to touch a completely bony hand, so I decided to make things a bit easier on them. The Guardians were not pleased with that choice, but after taking the time to explain my reasoning, they begrudgingly accepted it. I would use whatever tactic I believed was helpful to Nazarick. _This was where my experience as a Salaryman came in…_

 _Keep it simple. Tell them no more than what was necessary. This was a pleasantry. Only meet with the most influential. The promises of the "little men" would be of no benefit to me. Continue forward toward the target. Appeal to their interests, and_ sell yourself.

The training for my job from when I was still in my human body had never failed me before. I did well enough for myself as a human. I didn't see how these Deities should be any different. The Familias were practically businesses; their members were the employees, and the Deity was the CEO. They all worked together in order to increase productivity and grow into a larger Familia.

A Deity treated their Familia however they liked. Some treated their members like family, others as if they were slaves. Their internal affairs were none of our concern, so there was no need to interfere. When it came to Loki Familia, it appeared that she treated her members as her own. She cared about each individual, especially for the higher ranked Adventurers she had under her thumb. It was an admirable sentiment, one that I understood greatly. The NPC's of Nazarick were my family, so perhaps I could find some camaraderie with the Trickter Goddess.

It wasn't long before I reached the area where the redheaded goddess stood, her eyes still glued to me. She and I finally shared a glance as I walked forward. When I was about to approach her, I noticed a black creature had appeared in front of me.

"Hold it right there, Ainz Ooal _Goon_!"

My eyes trailed downward, noticing that the "black mass" was actually a stream of long, black hair tied up in twintails. My head reflexively tilted when I took in her visage. She was quite short, barely coming up to my stomach. Ocean-blue eyes glared up at me, though her neck was bent back sharply; it was tough for someone so short to look up at a person who was nearly a meter taller. The angle was so steep, in fact, that the only things about the woman I noticed were her face and the pair of giant breasts hiding the rest of her body.

 _What god in heaven gave someone so small and thin a rack like that? Well, she was a goddess after all, so maybe she gave them to herself?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the screeching and gnashing of teeth behind me.

"You insolent woman!" Albedo burst out as she stepped forward, lifting her dress slightly so as not to trip. Her feathers ruffled and shook as her wings started to unfurl from around her waist. "How dare you call Ainz-sama—!"

I raised my hand in front of her to calm her fury. She sputtered slightly, trying desperately to hold back her words. The disgruntled Succubus retreated a step. Her brow knitted into a cute frown. Her yellow eyes dangerously jerked in the short goddess' direction, though she neither seemed to care nor notice. The Deity's expression was twisted into an angry grimace with small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, but I found it difficult to feel intimidated. The tiny creature was just too adorable.

" _Ainz Ooal 'Goon…'"_ I mulled over the word aloud, then chuckled mirthfully. "Honestly, I've not heard that one. Many have mocked me in the past, but this one is new. I must say, you are quite clever. However, I feel the need to ask why it is that I have seemed to earn your ire? Have I done something to slight you, Miss…?"

I trailed off, leaving a gap for the woman to introduce herself. _I had no idea talking with this Lip Bug would be so difficult. The strange voice that came from my mouth almost made me trip over my words._ It was a last minute decision to disguise my voice, since Aiz Wallenstein had heard it when I was parading around as Momonga. _I'll have to thank Demiurge for the idea, as well as Entoma for lending it to me…_

Despite my courtesy, the small woman still appeared miffed. She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at me with an air of defiance. There wasn't a single ounce of fear packed into her tiny frame, causing my interest in her to rise with each passing moment.

With her cheeks puffed in a pout, she pointed at me with an indignant finger, "I am the great Hestia! And it's cheating to gather so many Familia members before you've registered with the Guild! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get just _one?!"_

My jaw dropped. _This_ was Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth? _This_ was the eldest daughter of Cronus and Rhea? _This_ was the sister of the three main gods of the Greek Mythology, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? _This_ was the receiver of ritualistic sacrifices that were used to keep the flames of Olympus burning at all times? Hestia was meant to be the keeper of the flame, the embodiment of house and home. Humans believed that no form could be decided upon for her, because there was no single way to describe the feelings of belonging that came from relaxing, enjoying, and running one's own home.

And yet, here she stood, a minuscule spitfire that could barely see my face when she stood too close. She was a revered goddess, but nearly forgotten, like opening and closing ceremonies for the day. I slammed my jaw shut, coughing into my hand as if clearing my throat. I was banking on the fact that this world was different to a degree. I couldn't be sure if the lore behind each Deity was similar to that of my world. If Hestia was as important and influential as she was made out to be in the Mythology I studied, she could be a great asset to us in the future.

"I spent years looking for Children who would join my Familia!" the goddess whined, chewing on the fabric of her dinner jacket in frustration. "You're not even here for a week and already have three talented people! Mu~ Mu~ Mu~!"

 _Then again, perhaps not…_

My expressionless face refused to budge, even though I mentally raised an eyebrow in confusion. I decided to placate the irate woman, even though I couldn't find anything wrong with my actions, "My apologies, but I do believe that as long as no one enters the dungeon before registering, I can gather as many members as I wish."

I felt several pairs of eyes turn toward us as many Deities listened in on our little disagreement, if it could be called that. To me, it seemed she was just griping about having too few members, but everyone else could tell that she was needlessly chewing me out. I wasn't sure if the intermittent chuckles were directed at me, or the goddess glaring at me from her low vantage point. Everyone could tell she was being petty.

Of course, all of that disappeared when Albedo's piercing gaze drifted over each of them. Even I could feel the peril spreading through the room with the Succubus as the epicenter. As glad as I was about losing the unwanted attention, Albedo wasn't exactly subtle when it came to her own distaste. Watching the developments, Demiurge could only sigh and shake his head with a chuckle, while Shalltear disinterestedly peered at her manicured nails, just waiting for things to be over.

Bulldozing through the oppressive air, Hestia's pout turned into a glower, but she wasn't the one who answered back with a retort, "That's rich, especially when your _Silent Swordsman_ has been spotted wiping Floors clean down there for weeks. My Aizu-tan has told me some interesting stories about your Children."

Crimson eyes showered me with a torrent of admonition. I turned my head slightly to take in the Trickster Goddess. Her eyes were dangerously angled, regarding me with as much caution as a cornered cat. She had her hand placed on her cocked hip, glaring with such intensity that Hestia shuffled out of the way. I glanced down at her, seeing the pinstriped bodice and black skirt of her dress.

 _So Loki really was a woman after all…_ From my knowledge of old Norse Mythology, Loki was known as the Trickster God because he was always causing trouble by making people turn on each other using both perfectly veiled lies and boldfaced truths. Loki was also known to switch genders from male to female and back in order to enact his plans, and could even change species, as he sired the great wolf Fenrir, and even birthed the great steed Sleipnir when masquerading as a mare.

Loki also apparently had a daughter named Hel who oversaw the Underworld, but I had no idea if that held true here.

My eyes zeroed in on her chest. _Flat as a board._ Perhaps Loki's gender fluidity was the reason for her lack of certain feminine characteristics.

"However, it seems 'Momonga' isn't here today," she emphasized the name with a knowing smirk on her face. Her challenging glare broke away from me and settled on Demiurge. "Though I believe she told me a lot about you as well, Mr. Orange Man."

 _It seems she_ had _seen us that day._

My subordinate's sneering grin stretched even further as he stepped forward. With a deep bow, he introduced himself, "I am the one known as Demiurge. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Loki."

"You know me… I see you've done your research," she sighed, her stare never wavering. "I would very much like to pick your brain about… certain details regarding a report I received from one of my Children."

 _And she most likely knows everything already…_

A chuckle escaped the demon's parted lips as he straightened himself. "It would please me greatly to speak with you at length, though I would require permission from our Supreme Being."

Loki's tongue clucked when she turned back to me. "Do me a favor and let your Child—

She must have noticed my errant gaze, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face contorted with embarrassment and flushed a deep shade of red. With uncharacteristic stammering, she shrieked, "D-did you get a good enough l-look?! You're not gonna poke fun too, are ya?!"

The red lights of my eyes dimmed several times as I blinked. _I was deep in thought, but I must have been looking at her chest the whole time…_

 _Wait, WASN'T THAT SEXUAL HARASSMENT?!_

"Er, wait, that's not…" my arms shot up in denial. Now, she was scowling at me with a different kind of wariness.

 _Uh-oh…_ The situation was quickly devolving. The last thing I wanted was for everything to spiral out of my control. I could already feel the stares coming from all around. I needed to salvage this.

Clearing my throat again, I tried anything that came to mind, "You see, I was simply captivated by… your charms? Yes! I was enchanted by your lovely figure, and could not help but take in your beautiful form. Please forgive me."

"Where the hell is he even looking? There's nothing there anyway," quipped Hestia, with a satisfied huff.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea, since they all glanced at each other with their brows raised.

"So he likes them flat, eh?"

"You'd think he'd want them with a bit more flesh, since he doesn't have any."

"I like them flat too."

"When did you become this way?"

"You hear that, Albedo?" Shalltear's voice mingled in with the rabble of the surrounding masses. "Ainz-sama has spoken. He likes them… _flat._ "

Silence rushed over the crowd as they all suddenly backed away when a wave of rage surged forth from the Succubus behind me. I looked over my shoulder, expecting a nightmarish terror, only to see a completely composed attendant; at least that's how it seemed at first. Her lips were curled into a welcoming smile, but her eyes were dangerously wide. The woman was a powder keg with a lit fuse, just waiting to explode. The air rippled and shook with each heaving breath she took. No one nearby said a word for fear of setting her off.

 _Am I sweating? I must be sweating…_

However, one person was wholly unaffected by the evil radiating from the horned woman. Loki's neck, cheeks, and ears were so deeply red, one would expect she was overheating. With her hands cupping the sides of her face, she muttered gleefully, "Lovely figure… beautiful form… no one… has ever…"

"Hu… Huhuhuhu~!"

Once it seemed the steam would erupt from her ears, the Trickster Goddess regressed into a bubbling girl, squirming and drooling while giggling to herself. In the face of her blissful babble, Hestia's expression twisted into a grimace of disgust. Shaking her head, she turned back to me. Her eyes suddenly widened as some puzzle pieces finally snapped into place in her mind.

"Hold on! The _Silent Swordsman_ is yours?!" she pointed accusingly, her teeth bared in anger. "My Bell-kun was scared half to death by your Child!"

Another red haired goddess approached, quickly interrupting the tiny goddess' potential tirade. She wore a red dress that matched the only eye of hers that wasn't covered by a black leather eyepatch, much like the color of Loki's eyes. I glanced down at her crimson dress wrapped around her tight, muscular body. Looking at the two goddesses side by side, I would have believed it if they told me they were sisters. There was one distinct difference between them…

 _This goddess seems to have a bit more feminine charm than the trickster Loki._

"I had heard that the _Silent Swordsman_ uses a pair of black great swords," the unknown woman crossed her arms and looked me up and down. I felt her single eye trace my figure, her vision seemingly burning me with an unseen fire. "Those weapons don't sound like anything that came from _my_ Children. You have your own smith, I take it?"

"Hm?" I attempted to give her a quizzical gaze. It seemed that even without flesh, my face still _wanted_ to show expressions, but I lacked any of the musculature necessary for it. Instead, my angled brow and overall gloomy demeanor exhibited a mood that some may have considered offensive. _I need to remember to state my feelings outright... misunderstandings could lead to some serious problems…_ "I apologize. You seem to have me at a disadvantage. I am Ainz Ooal Gown."

I held my hand toward the woman, at which she peered down at it with an eyebrow raised; or rather, at the gauntlet I wore. With a slight smile, she stated her name, "Hephaestus."

Even as she clasped her hand around mine, my breath caught in my chest; if that was what it could be called for one who didn't breathe. _The Goddess of Blacksmiths…_ In another display of the differences between my world and this one, the Deity known as Hephaestus was female. In Greek Mythology, Hephaestus was the blacksmith of the gods. He created all of the weapons that the gods of Olympus carried, and he was also known as the patron god of artisans and craftsmen.

Hephaestus was exclusively portrayed as male, having been married to Aphrodite and, according to some works, Athena. This world, however, seemed to paint quite a different picture.

"Eh?" the crimson-haired woman uttered as she turned my hand in hers. Staring at the back of my hand, she ran the tips of her fingers along the shimmering iron. "Haven't I seen these somewhere before?"

 _Ah…_ It took me a moment to understand her meaning, but once it clicked in my head, it became glaringly obvious that I was in trouble. I wanted to slap myself in the face. In Yggdrasil, many of the items and equipment were named after legendary, divine, and godly objects from both history and mythology. The world of Yggdrasil was a game, a false reality. However, since it was just that, one could say those articles were the real thing, because it was just a game. For all intents and purposes, in that game world, everything was real and aptly named as such.

But when something from that game world was thrust into a real world situation, namely myself, some issues may have arisen.

For example, the gauntlets I wore at this very moment were named Jarngreipr, or the "Iron Grippers." In short, they were Thor's gloves that enhanced the strength of any who wore them.

 _Gods were real in Yggdrasil, as well as their weaponry and items. The gods are real here as well, so it would be correct to assume that their treasures are real too. That means if any of my artifacts that may have belonged to the gods of these religious denominations are seen by the original owners, there could be a huge misunderstanding…_

I needed to come up with something, and fast; before she can figure it out. _Come on brain, don't fail me now!_

"It can't be," her eye widened. "Do these not belong to Thor? I have only ever seen them from afar, but these are them for certain. How did you get these?"

 _That was fast…_ As expected of the discerning eye of the Goddess of Smithing. It was practically impossible to hide the quality of the item, especially when the person you were trying to trick was an expert in the field. Luckily, I knew a surefire way to get out of it.

 _Deny. Deny deny deny!_

"These are not the same as the pair Thor owns," I held the gauntlets up to show her. "True, they are very similar, as they were made in their likeness. Alas, these are nothing compared to the originals."

She glared at me with a half-lidded eye, as if she didn't believe a word I said. She pursed her lips as she glanced down at them again, "Those are some decent replicas. If what you said is true, then I would very much like to meet the smith who made them."

 _Crap…_ I could probably create something similar to these gauntlets with the correct enchantments, but there was no way I could do that for her. I am posing as a chained Deity after all. Even saying that one of my subordinates _found_ them would be so unbelievable that I would just dig myself a deeper hole. _I may need to tell a few truths…_ In the end, the best lies were partially true.

"They were made with a different method, one that some of my prospective members have been researching for quite some time," I mused. The intrigue in Hephaestus' eyes pushed me forward. "Most smiths nowadays need to have the skills and development abilities necessary to create Magic Weaponry and Armor. My followers have succeeded without them."

It wasn't exactly a lie, as creating equipment in Yggdrasil required a base item with subsequent materials and possibly magic depending upon the recipe. It was possible to reproduce the results here in the new world, so long as I had the ingredients. However, unless I proved it, I would be placed under constant suspicion.

"You don't say," she narrowed her eye at me, unsure if my words could be trusted. However, her curiosity was getting the better of her. "If that is the case, I would very much like to—

"Hephaestus! I wasn't done!" Hestia got between us and stamped her feet like a toddler in a department store, trying to get what they wanted from their parents. "The skeleton and I need to discuss what he's going to do about my Child!"

It took every ounce of my mental capacity to tear my attention away from the forge goddess, who appeared to be irritated to no end, in order to respond to Hestia. It was also difficult to avoid looking behind me at the sound of teeth grinding down to nubs. _I may need to check Albedo's mouth later. This amount of gnashing could cause some lasting damage_. My head reflexively tilted at the goddess' words. "Hm? To what Child are you referring?"

"My Bell Cranell! He got chased by a Minotaur and was saved by Loki's Sword Princess!" she marched up to me and shoved her wrath-infused finger up at me, nearly touching my exposed sternum. "Then _your_ Child came along and nearly shocked the soul right out of him! You better be ready to take responsibility!"

 _Eh? I scared a little boy? When was this? I mean, yeah, when Albedo and I explored the city for the first time, I scared quite a few people, but there was nothing about a Minotaur…_

 _Wait, Aiz Wallenstein saved a young man from a Minotaur during our first meeting. Perhaps…_

"Are you speaking of the white haired boy with the Sword Princess? He was the one who fled after Momonga met the two of them after the incident," I placed my thumb and forefinger on my chin in thought as the memory of the kid appeared in my mind.

"That's the one! He came home distraught and terrified!" Hestia clutched a hand to her chest as she remembered how he looked. "You need to make sure your Children understand the consequences of their actions, especially if they're going to be _poaching!_ "

A few whispers broke out in the crowd. Poaching was a serious offense that could lead to severe fines and even the disbandment of a Familia. With an accusation having been informally made, I was becoming the center of attention yet again.

Of course, I was already prepared for this moment, "I have done no such thing."

"What?!" squawked Hestia, the dumbfounded expression on her face spreading to many of the other faces surveying the scene. "How is it _not_ poaching?! You gained money illegally in the dungeon, as well as performed the activities of a Familia without being registered with the Guild! That is in clear violation of Guild Law and the laws we Deities have set for ourselves!"

The murmuring grew as the rumors started flying. However, despite the distractions around me, I kept my eyes leveled on the little goddess below me. The money we gained from the dungeon was, in fact, gained illegally. Also, the laws of the Deities stipulated that they would adhere to Gekai's rules. In their eyes, I was clearly blaspheming the "game" they had established. Luckily for me, it was easy to make their accusations become unfounded claims.

"It is true that Momonga had been gallivanting about in the dungeon for several weeks," I nodded, sending people into an uproar. However, when I raised my hand for quiet, they were kind enough to cease their grumblings, "but during the time he had been illegally entering the dungeon, he was unaffiliated with Ainz Ooal Gown Familia. After all, Ainz Ooal Gown Familia doesn't exist as of yet."

Everyone blinked, the information passing through their heads and flipping everything upside down. Many of them flapped their jaws in stunned silence, obviously wanting to say something in objection, but they couldn't quite come up with a riposte.

Hestia, however, did not have that issue. The words came both quickly and furiously, "Then where has all the money gone?! Since you have admitted that he has been poaching, then that means the rumors about him clearing Floors is true! Have you not received a cut of his earnings?!"

I dismissively shrugged my shoulders. My apparent nonchalance seemed to be putting the hearth goddess off. "What Momonga does with his money and spare time is none of my concern. Since he doesn't have my mark on him yet, I bear no responsibility for his transgressions. However, once I bestow my Falna upon him, I will make sure he is held accountable for his crimes. If the Guild wishes to fine him or bar him from the dungeon, then he must deal with it on his own. Of course, his punishment will be decided by the Guild; not by any of _you._ "

My response was accentuated by smug giggles from the female Guardians standing behind me. Demiurge crossed his arms, his sharp teeth bared in his signature grin that stretched from ear to ear. The surrounding Deities couldn't say anything. They knew I was completely in the right, in spite of my blatant bending of the rules. Even Hestia was forced into a state of irritated pouting. My bases were easily covered, and the fate of my shadow known as Momonga would be left up to the Guild. If I could continue masquerading as Momonga or if the name must fade into obscurity, neither outcome mattered to me anymore.

 _The only name I was interested in spreading from the start was that of Ainz Ooal Gown._

I slipped my gloved hand into my inside pocket and grabbed a small bag. With a flick of my wrist, I tossed it over to Hestia. Surprised that it came flying in her direction, she panicked for a moment before fumbling with it when it bounced off her palms. She then held it up between her two fingers and stared at it with scorn, like she was holding something dirty. Her eyes then trailed up to meet mine, as if asking what she was supposed to do with it.

With a sigh, I waved as if shooing her away, "That contains a few valuable jewels. Go ahead and sell them and buy your Child some new armor or something. Aiz Wallenstein won't always be there to bail him out of a sticky situation, so he should have at least one layer of reliable protection."

The Goddess of the Hearth was speechless. She poured the contents of the pouch into her hand and beheld the rubies and emeralds that spilled out. Their values ranged anywhere from a few thousand Valis to fifteen thousand for one of the more unflawed gems.

"If you're good at haggling, you might be able to walk away with about one hundred twenty thousand Valis; more than enough of a remuneration for giving a single boy a fright," I explained offhandedly while taking in her slack jawed reaction. "I just hope this isn't how you act when your Child gets scared and runs off. Don't expect another handout from me if the boy flees just because he bumps into Momonga again."

Leaving that behind, I walked past her, noticing that she had drooped her head with both her fists and jaw clenched. I might have been a bit too harsh, but I refused to allow people to take advantage of my kindness. Money brought out the worst in people; it was even worse when they were desperate. If Hestia's Child couldn't make it as an Adventurer, then Hestia Familia's future will be in jeopardy; though that was none of my business.

 _I suppose my expectations for the Goddess of the Hearth were just a bit too high._

"Well, it was quite entertaining, meeting all of you tonight. I learned quite bit, and I hope to get along well with all of you," I stipulated, glancing over my shoulder at the dejected black haired goddess. "I regret to say that I must take my leave. Let us all enjoy this game."

Some of the Deities nodded along, gladly accepting the challenge, while others watched me guardedly, unsure if they could trust me. I expected no less from my opponents in this new world's game.

"Hephaestus-dono, I would very much like to continue our discussion regarding new smithing techniques. Perhaps we could speak at a later date?" I stipulated, trying my best to be friendly.

The Goddess of Blacksmiths gave a curt smile and a nod, "I think I would like that. I still have a lot of questions that need answers."

I chuckled and turned away. I made to leave through the exit, but spun at the last moment to Loki. She was still gushing over the compliments she received. It seemed she hadn't been listening to anything that had been said. When I approached, she looked up at me with creased eyes from grinning and giggling, completely unperturbed by the atmosphere.

"There is still a lot of information that we need to gather about our… _specimen,_ " I whispered lowly to her, hoping she heard me through her strange stupor. "Once we learn more, I can share the information with you. Hopefully, it can help us understand the dungeon better, and more importantly, explore it more thoroughly. With our two Familias working together, our Children can only benefit from the potential growth.

"Take care now, Loki-dono. I will keep in touch."

"Yeah…"

I only managed to get a noncommittal response from the seemingly drunken Trickster Goddess. Finally, I turned away and headed to the exit with my subordinates in tow. Apparently, the goddess finally came to and wondered aloud why everyone was acting so strangely.

I had accomplished my goals for the evening, and they were none the wiser about Ganesha's disappearance. I must congratulate Pandora's Actor once he returned to his post in the Treasury. Once we were finally free from the banquet, we ducked into an alleyway and teleported away with [GATE].

 _I wonder how things are going at the mansion…_

* * *

"Haa… haa… URK!"

A mixture of undigested food and a cocktail of wine and champagne splashed against the cobbled walk of the nearby alleyway. Once she had expelled everything, she wiped her mouth with the back of her gloved hand and leaned against the pristine, white stone of Ganesha's Headquarters. Through heaving breaths, her mind raced.

The Goddess of Beauty had ducked out of the banquet the moment the newcomers entered. Normally, the arrival of a new Deity in Gekai was nothing with which to be concerned. However, this time she had been so overwhelmed by their presences that she just _needed_ to leave; to _escape_. Her stomach threatened to wretch again as her head spun from the confusion. Her overloaded senses bombarded her mind, making her dizzy and throwing her off balance.

She had not expected to see such amazing creatures appear before her.

Just the act of remembering their auras gave her such pleasure that it was too much for her to bear.

The sinister smile and condescending gaze of the man in the orange suit appeared just as evil on the outside as he did on the inside. His aura was as black as night, and the horror radiated from him in waves of atrocious screams coming from the mouths of what lied within his soul. Countless bulges of darkness rose, fell, and surged throughout his body, each a soul with their own aura, power, and consciousness. The only way for Freya to understand what she saw was to assume the man was actually made up of multiple creatures, each more evil than the next. She had never laid eyes on anything like it, even during her time as the Arbiter of Souls; and she had seen an innumerable amount.

The small, pale girl who preceded the man would set the teeth of anyone who saw her on edge. Like the others, her aura was black, but there was something else. A deep, ancient, crimson-colored hole nearly sucked the Goddess of Beauty's will out through her eyes. It was perpetually empty; an abyss of constant hunger and starvation. The voracity she felt from the girl made her believe that nothing could fill the void. Her permanent state of hunger would never be satisfied. Everything she ate, she wholly devoured toward a pointless end, for it would never fill that emptiness.

The color of her aura was not the only detail about the girl that gave Freya a rare cause for concern. As just about everyone knew about her, Freya's eyes were special. Her ability to see the color and quality of a soul's aura was used in congruence with her job as Arbiter. It was common knowledge, but few knew what the ability could do in regards to an Adventurer's level. Freya could see not only a person's disposition, but also their potential and general ability. She couldn't see specifics, like statistics or skills, but she could gauge someone's power quite easily. Her Ottar was unmatched when it came to his power. His brightness and intensity dwarfed everyone she had ever judged.

 _And that, at least, had still held true tonight._ However, something seemed off about her. Despite her aura being bright and full, it was dulled significantly by… something. It was as if Freya was looking through a curtain, trying to discern the attributes of what lied underneath. Whatever strength the Child had, if that was what she was, it was being hidden from view. She could only trust her gut feeling that if Ottar were to go against her, the goddess would fear for the Boaz's life. All she knew was that she needed to remain guarded when it came to moving against the newcomers, which did not sit well with her.

Her focus then went to the first two people who entered the banquet hall. If not for the others, they would have caused her to be stricken blind, deaf, and dumb. Their auras were black like the other two, but the tall skeleton and the horned woman had less of an impact.

It wasn't that they were less impressive; far from it. It was that she had _seen them before._ She was surprised that those two presences appeared tonight, but she was even more caught off guard by the fact that two others followed behind them.

When she saw the two people, the man in black armor and the mauve-colored, horned warrior marching down West Main, their auras burned into her brain, leaving a permanent scar of desire. She remembered them, obsessed over them. She wanted them so much that she yearned for them every moment since then. She thought that since Ottar had yet to return, she would need to wait even longer before they became hers, but here they were, parading right in front of her eyes. _And now there were more of whom she desired._ She believed the excitement she felt just days ago was the highest rush she would feel for many years to come. Now, even _that_ had been topped.

She wanted nothing more than to have them. Even if they refused to work for her, she would accept them. She just wanted to fill the gap left in her heart by the searing darkness emitted by their souls. She wanted to shower them in her love, and have them love her in return; that last part was not a requirement in her book, however. She wanted to bask in their colors, feel the thrumming and vibrations of their power, and drown herself in the passion that was sure to come. Just thinking about it made her dizzy. She felt both cold and hot, unsure what to do with either sensation.

 _But to think the_ Silent Swordsman _was actually a Deity…_

Freya almost couldn't believe her eyes when the creature entered the room. The aura she painstakingly chiseled into her mind's eye appeared before her tonight, sans black armor and blades. _It was the same._ She was sure of it. Such a scandal had never occurred; a Deity posing as an Adventurer… or was it the other way around? The skeleton lacked a certain glow that was indicative of her kind, but his power was immeasurable, and, like the pale girl in purple, hidden from her sight. Even if he was an Adventurer masquerading as a god, he could certainly give many of them a run for their money.

"Interesting," her hot breath passed through her cherry lips, the sigh of longing following shortly after.

She was the only one who knew. She was the only one who could see. The _Silent Swordsman_ and this new "Deity" were one and the same. Her heart began to race. The objects of her desire were unknowingly approaching her outstretched hands. However, like a frightened animal incapable of taking the initiative, she needed a way to coax them into her grasp. _This_ was her "way in." She needed to get closer without them realizing, and a dangerous secret was how she would do it.

Movement caught her eye. The figures sporting black auras filed into the alleyway opposite her own. She approached the street, peeking across into the darkness. There was a small flash of light. Against the murky curtain of night, a purplish window appeared like a tear in reality. Her mouth fell agape as they all disappeared through it, the window also fading away with a light pop.

 _Teleport Magic…_

The use of holy magic, save for a select few spells, was forbidden by the rules put in place by the Deities themselves. Breaking the rules, or adhering to them. Chained or unchained. Nothing mattered to Freya anymore, even if she was tossed out of the game. Even if she was forced to return to Tenkai. Simply having them was enough.

Her face contorted in an uncharacteristic grin. Her lips were pulled taut, her teeth were fully bared, and her eyes were bulging from their sockets. Her desire got the better of her in a rare lapse of control. She couldn't stop the ominous chuckle from leaving her throat.

 _They would be hers._ She was so close, she could taste it. Collecting herself, the Goddess of Beauty sauntered back to her home in the tower. Her unsuspecting Children were unaware of the fiery passion that was about to descend upon them.

* * *

Bell was wrapped in the comfortable cushions of a loveseat in the office of a goddess. However, it wasn't the office of his own goddess; she didn't even have one. His hands were folded in his lap and his gaze was cast to the carpeted floor. He tried his best to be as small as possible, which wasn't difficult for the white rabbit. The only problem was that there were several pairs of eyes trained on him as it was.

Shortly after Aiz Wallenstein's duel, he had been dragged through the streets of Orario toward the Twilight Manor, which served as Loki Familia's Headquarters. They had traveled all the way up North Main, nearly reaching the wall. Bell was surprised when he laid eyes upon what looked like a castle. The main building and surrounding spires were made of white stone, and were impeccably clean. The red tiling of the roof and cone-shaped caps on the watchtowers popped against the pristine bricks.

He was hurried through the gates with blatant disregard to the calls coming from the watchmen charged with preventing intruders; Aiz cast them an icy glare, causing them to turn tail without another word. Sensing just how strange she was acting, the others were trying to convince her that letting Bell in was a bad idea, but she shot them down one by one, only bringing up just how important it would be for him to be present.

The rest of their trip through the halls of the Twilight Manor was a blur to the boy, as he was tossed, like usual, onto the sofa, bringing him to his current situation. He glanced up from the floor only to see the top tier Adventurers from Loki Familia staring down at him from different parts of the room. Their names were some of the few personal details Bell knew of them, as many of the stories about their adventures were public knowledge.

The captain of Loki Familia, second only to Loki herself, the pallum Finn Deimne. The vice-captain of Loki Familia, the elf Reveria Ljos Alf. The first-class Adventurers who put Loki Familia on the map, the dwarf Gareth Landrock, the twin Amazons Tione and Tiona Hiryute, the werewolf Bete Loga, and finally, the Sword Princess Aiz Wallenstein.

Most of them regarded him with interest, though Bete appeared to be snarling under his breath, clucking his tongue every few moments to show his distaste for the white rabbit. None of them knew why Aiz had brought him along. In their heads, there was no way anything could be so important that it excused allowing him entry into the Headquarters. It was a serious taboo to allow those of other Familias into the home base of your own. Many secrets just lied around unattended, and people could accidentally divulge important, sensitive information. Bell being there was a one-in-a-million happenstance, and something he never expected to happen again.

Strangely, the only person from whom he would have adored receiving attention didn't even look his way. Aiz Wallenstein stood near the empty wooden desk with her arms crossed, the tip of her foot impatiently tapping against the carpet. The muffled rustling of the fabric was the only noise in the room, worrying Bell that they might even start hearing the sound of him sweating bullets.

After what felt like ages, someone finally broke the silence. True to form, the captain stepped up, "As I am sure, those of us present are rather confused about these particular circumstances. Aiz, I understand that there is something you know that you may not necessarily be capable of explaining to us at the moment, but is it really so important that you needed to drag in an outsider?"

The blond pallum leveled a cautionary look at the other blonde in the room. Aiz turned her head away, her expression still even and calm, but it was evident that she was struggling with the secrets she had been hiding. With a sigh, she answered, "I am under strict instructions from Loki-sama to keep everything about this topic a secret. I cannot reveal anything without her expressed permission."

Bell's eyes widened. Even with his fear addled mind, he could put the pieces of the puzzle together. Without a process of thought that involved keeping his mouth shut, he asked, "Is this about what I think it's about?"

All eyes flew back to him again, nearly drawing a yelp straight from his mouth. This time though, the eyes he wanted on him the whole time finally glanced his way, sending a shiver up his spine. Aiz said nothing else, and simply gave him a curt nod. Her peers' confusion deepened to almost frustrating levels. The older members were able to hide their thoughts, but the younger crowd failed to mask their emotions. With pouts and gnashing teeth, they grumbled angrily.

Before any of them could voice their vexation, a loud shout echoed from down the hall, easily piercing the closed door. It sounded far away, but was steadily growing louder as the people approached.

"I don't even know why you're here!" the feminine, yet gruff voice blared into their ears. "You know how wrong it is for a Deity to enter another's home!"

"I'm just following Hephaestus! She and I still have unfinished business!" another female screamed. Bell's ears perked up when he heard it.

"And I already told you," the deeper, yet also female voice responded, the exasperation clear in her words, "I am not going to help you anymore! You need to start fending for yourself."

"You hear that, Itty Bitty? You can leave now!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I convince Hephaestus to help me!"

A sigh came from right outside the door as the owners of the voices stood in front of it. "Like I just told you…"

The door was brusquely opened and three figures walked in, only to freeze in the doorway. The three goddesses still dressed for a banquet blinked at the reception. None of them had expected to run into several first-class Adventurers and—

"Bell-kun?!" the black haired Deity rushed forward. "What are you doing here?!" Her eyes then settled on the blonde swordswoman. Like a scurrying animal, Hestia stepped between Bell and Aiz, even though they were several feet apart. "Was it you, Wallen-whatsit?! Are you after my Bell-kun?!"

With a dog-like growl that could even put Bete to shame, the Goddess of the Hearth glowered at her blonde rival. Aiz's head tilted with wonder, unsure why she would think something like that.

"I don't know what you mean, but I did bring him here, yes," she replied, completely disregarding the tension.

"Just as I thought!" Hestia grabbed one of her black twintails and started chewing on it. Then she began grumbling nonsensically, "How could you make a move while I was away?! Mu~ mu~ mu~—!"

Bell watched quizzically as his goddess threw a tantrum. She had told him that she would be away for a few days, but he did not expect to see her so soon. The other two goddesses, as well as the other Adventurers present had also been watching. A red haired blur flew behind Aiz and stuck her head over the swordswoman's shoulder. Loki peered down at Hestia with anger from behind her prized Adventurer.

"How dare you accuse my Aizu-tan of taking your Child!" she appeared genuinely offended that Hestia would even consider the notion. However, that expression quickly faltered and morphed into a lascivious one. A pair of hands shot out from either side of the Sword Princess and threatened to wrap around her. "I mean, to think someone with a chest like this could be a kidnapper! Perish the thought!"

The wriggling fingers closed in, but never reached their marks. With a strike so quick and fierce, one of Aiz's fists flew over her shoulder and smashed into Loki's face. The goddess staggered backward, spun, and crashed into the desk. Bumping the edge with her hips, she flopped forward and lied on the desktop in a daze. She let out a soft sound like a "murgle" and a groan of pain. Eventually, it devolved into girlish giggles.

"First I'm complimented, and then my Aizu-tan bends me over my own desk… fufufufufu," the chuckles continued. "Tonight was a good night."

"Loki-sama…"

The Sword Princess' eyes twitched as she uttered those words of warning. Like ice, Loki's emotions were instantly cooled. She straightened herself and looked back at Aiz with a small pout.

"I know that tone. Something happened, didn't it?" she inquired, though the nods from her Children merely confirmed her suspicions. She sighed, then walked around her desk and sat in the chair, her black skirt billowing out around the armrests. With her elbows on the wood and her head resting on the backs of her gloved hands, she assumed a listening position, "So, what happened?"

The Adventurers looked to Aiz. Her fellow Familia members didn't know anything and their patience was beginning to run thin. Stepping forward, she placed her ruined sword on the desk and spoke, "I think it's time we told them everything."

Loki's eyes cracked open slightly, glancing down at the sword before her. The blade was in its sheath, but it was easy to see that it had been through hell. She lifted her gaze to the Sword Princess with uncertainty, "I suppose it is time, but what does that have to do with your weapon?"

Aiz lifted the blade from the desk, grabbed the broken hilt and drew it from its sheath. She struggled to release the sword from its protector, but with a little muscle, it came free. Normally, one would have expected a sword to sparkle in the light, but the sheen on this weapon was dull and scuffed. Scrapes and deep scratches peppered the metal's surface. It was completely bent out of shape and there were divots all along the edge. Even an inexperienced Adventurer like Bell could tell that no amount of sharpening would return the edge to its original state. To make matters worse, the blade was fractured down the center of the fuller. One more strike, and the sword would have shattered.

 _A single strike was how close she was to defeat,_ Bell thought hard, glancing at the Sword Princess. _And yet she never lost her cool._ He gazed at her with awe, seemingly dazzled by her courage. The fact that she had been ready to escalate that duel to dangerous levels, despite her weapon being in such a terrible state sent chills up and down his back.

Loki, on the other hand, wore an expression of worry as she rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, man! You were supposed to take it easy until Desperate got fixed! That was a loaner blade, you know?! It was no special sword, but it was still expensive! The Gnomes are gonna be so pissed!

"I thought you were just going out to dinner while I was out. What, did you get drunk and decide to go into the dungeon? Do you understand how irresponsible that is?!"

A normal person in a typical situation would have appeared sheepish, but Aiz was having none of it. She took the blade in her hands and, with a single twist, snapped it in half. Screeching metal filled their ears when the sword pathetically gave way. The goddesses each had unique reactions; Hestia flinched, Hephaestus clucked her tongue, while Loki's mouth hanged agape. If the Trickster Goddess didn't like Aiz so much, she may have flown off the handle and punished her.

"Have you lost your mind?! It's unsalvageable now!"

"We didn't go into the dungeon," she calmly explained. Loki's eyes implored her to continue. "We had a run in with Ainz Ooal Gown Familia."

The goddesses froze. Although Hestia and Hephaestus were merely surprised that the prospective members of the newest Deity bumped into Loki's Children on the same night as his introduction, Loki's expression was that of an anxious child who was about to get into trouble with her parents. Staring down at the shards of steel that littered her desktop, she let out a grumble of thought. Her eyes then trailed up to the white haired boy sitting comfortably on the sofa, though his muscles seemed to be painfully taut.

In apparent frustration, she inquired, "I take it that's why Itty Bitty's Child is here?"

Aiz nodded and turned to Bell, causing him to shoot out of his seat like a bolt of lightning. "Yes, I believe they have become aware of the Guild Report I submitted, and that Bell Cranell was documented as the only witness."

"Guild Report?" Reveria was the first to speak, surprise laced in her words. The serious elf tossed a narrowed glance in Bell's direction, thinking that he may reveal something simply by being present. Shaking her head lightly, she turned to Aiz, "Whom did you report? And for what?"

Aiz gave a cursory glance at Loki, who nodded with acceptance, urging her onward. Taking a breath, the Sword Princess stated, "I reported an Adventurer named Momonga. He himself stated that he was a member of Ainz Ooal Gown Familia, but you all may know him as the _Silent Swordsman."_

Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the information. As first-class Adventurers, they were privy to the latest notifications and rumors of the dungeon. Part of an Adventurer's job was to be prepared and up-to-date on the latest goings on in the dungeon. If they were ignorant of things to avoid or dangerous monsters lurking outside of their usual stomping grounds, the next corner they turned could lead to their untimely demises. The _Silent Swordsman_ was one such rumor that had been making the rounds as of late.

All the stories were the same. The massive man in black armor traveled from floor to floor, killing any monster that crossed his path. If he ever met any Adventurers, he would stand aside with his arms crossed, waiting for them to pass before he continued on his merry way, killing every monster he saw. As with any rumor, there were those who believed it and those who didn't. However, as the sightings became more numerous, people were forced to accept the fact that there was a strange person wandering the dungeon.

This scared quite a few people, but there were those who thought he was doing them all a service; at least until they realized there were no more monsters for them to hunt.

"You're talking about that guy, right?" asked the large-chested Amazon Tione. "If anything, he's been making it a hell of a lot easier on us. We can get deeper into the dungeon much faster now that we don't need to deal with all the Level One monsters. Why would you report him?"

"Bell-kun! Why didn't you tell me you put your name on a Guild Report?!" Hestia was railing into the boy, her pointer finger wagging in front of his face. "And you, Wallen-whatsit! How could you drag my Child into this?!"

They sounded like words of accusation, but Aiz had her reasons. To cool the rising tempers, Loki spoke up, "Because the _Silent Swordsman_ is a poacher. He is not a member of any official Familia, yet he has been dungeon diving for weeks now."

Aiz expounded on her first interaction with Momonga several days prior. Even though Bell was present, there wasn't anything more he could add since he left before the bulk of the conversation took place. She even broached on all of the research she did at the Guild that came up short.

Hestia chewed on her lip in frustration, "I knew something was wrong with this situation! And this Ainz Ooal Goon is to blame!"

"Please hold a moment," the blond pallum stepped forward. Finn crossed his thin arms and assumed a thoughtful pose, trying to put the information in order inside his own head. "So this _Silent Swordsman_ is a poacher working under a Deity named Ainz Ooal Gown. Knowing this, Aiz put forth a Guild Report about the incident with Cranell-kun as the witness. I take it you had enough evidence to support such a claim, yes?"

Aiz nodded, "I even had one of the Guild Employees draw it up. She said that there was no Adventurer by the name of Momonga in the Guild's records. When I asked him what Familia he belonged to, he said 'Ainz Ooal Gown.' Since that Familia didn't exist either, that was sufficient evidence to bring him up on charges."

"Though the odds of any of those charges sticking are very slim," Loki piped up again, crossing her gloved arms. Everyone looked at her questioningly, but the goddesses already knew why. With a sigh, Loki rubbed her forehead, "Why don't you tell us what happened tonight? I want to hear it."

Putting the discussion on hold, Bell stepped forward and told his side of the story. A female werewolf approached him at the bar where he was eating and struck up a conversation with him. He recanted as many of the topics as he could, save for anything that caused Bell some embarrassment. Once he got to the part when Loki Familia entered the Benevolent Mistress, Aiz took over. She went into detail about how Lupusregina joined the argument regarding Bete's attitude.

"When she introduced herself, I had no choice but to step in," Aiz sighed while shaking her head. "They had no idea who she was, or how dangerous going against her would have been."

"That was pretty stupid," Loki admonished her star Adventurer, but gave her a proud grin nonetheless. "But you did the right thing. So what happened next?"

She went over the duel, and how much of a difficult fight it was against the werewolf. They had only traded a few blows, but it was enough to destroy Aiz's blade. She then explained the other two people who arrived, the blonde maid and the butler also from Ainz Ooal Gown Familia. They came and disciplined the werewolf before apologizing for the trouble and leaving. After that, she decided to bring Bell along to the Headquarters to bring more information to the table.

"There are three more?" Loki placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin, her eyes creased shut in thought. "With the three we met tonight, that's six altogether."

The Sword Princess' eyes widened when she heard her goddess' mumblings. When Loki caught sight of her expression, she crossed her arms again. "I find it strange that you had an encounter with the Familia members while we met the Deity ourselves at the banquet tonight. Also, he brought along even more potential Familia members."

Many of the Adventurers present tilted their heads in confusion, but Aiz was completely caught off guard. Her hands were clenched into fists. Her voice left her throat in a rare show of urgency, "There are even more?!"

Loki nodded and began telling them what had happened at the banquet. The arrival of the Deity known as Ainz Ooal Gown on the scene was a momentous event, especially since so many powerful beings were allying themselves under him. He had three others escorting him, who she described in detail. One of them stood out in Aiz's mind.

"The Orange Man was there?" she mused. "I had never come across the other two before."

"He called himself Demiurge," Loki answered, folding her hands on her desktop. "You've never seen the horned woman, or the silver haired girl?"

Aiz shook her head. Everyone else was quickly becoming lost as she and Loki traded information. It was the brown haired dwarf's deep, gravelly voice that broke them out of their exchange, "It seems there's something you haven't told us. Something has been nagging at me after listening to all of this. If your first meeting with the Adventurer Momonga was just a verbal exchange, how did you know the maid would be that strong? And what of the other members you've mentioned?"

For a second time, Aiz glanced at Loki, wondering if it was right to divulge the rest of their secret. The goddess could tell that the Sword Princess was nervous. If she told them and they refused to believe it, then they would underestimate their enemies. If Ainz Ooal Gown Familia went against their own Familia, her family would get destroyed. She wanted to tell them, but dreaded it all the same.

Rather than leave it all up to Aiz, Loki decided to set the mood by warning her Children, "Now you all better listen well," she pointed to each of them. Her first-class Adventurers were so surprised by the seriousness and sudden gravity of her words that they instantly jumped to attention. "What Aizu is about to tell you is an unbelievable story. It is something I never would have thought possible. However, with all the rumors floating around and the new Deity who appeared tonight, I am forced to trust her words.

"Even if you choose to disregard the story, know that you are to proceed with caution if there is any situation in which you cross paths with Ainz Ooal Gown Familia."

With an encouraging nod, Loki motioned for Aiz to begin. When all eyes fell on her, she gulped. This was her family; well, most of them were. There was no reason to be apprehensive. Whether or not they believed her was their choice. She would stand firm by her own memories and experiences. She would stand by the emotion that was beaten into her soul when Momonga first appeared in the Boss Room; she wanted them to know the _fear_ they instilled in her.

"It was the last night of our recent dungeon expedition," she began, recalling the events from that day. "It was just after dinner and everyone was beginning to settle down. I was slated for the night watch, so I set out to patrol the perimeter. It wasn't more than an hour later that I saw several shadows enter the staircase to the Boss Room."

Finn's head tilted with wonder, his arms still crossed. "We had defeated the Monster Rex on our way down. By the time we were headed back, it should have been enough time for it to respawn."

"Exactly," she inclined her head thankfully before she continued. "I wasn't sure how long that party had been in the dungeon, or even if they were aware of how long it had been since the Monster Rex was disposed, but since a sufficient amount of time had passed, Goliath could have returned by then. I did my best to catch up to them, but they were moving pretty quickly."

"Sounds to me like they were being cautious, right?" Tione shrugged. "Smaller parties tended to run through that room before the Boss could emerge from the crystal wall. That's just about the only time it's slow, or even considered remotely vulnerable."

"Normally, yes," Aiz crossed her arms, seemingly holding herself for comfort. "But this party didn't bother escaping. They _toyed_ with it."

Everyone around the room was blinking. The Sword Princess couldn't tell what it was that she said that caused the confusion; was it the fact that a party so small decided to fight the Monster Rex, or the fact that they not only had an easy time of it, but they decided to play with their prey?

"There was a female mage with long, black hair, and she seemed to be wearing some sort of metal maid uniform," even as the words left her mouth, she knew it sounded strange. She could tell she was beginning to lose them. She decided to soldier on anyway, "Her magic was incredibly powerful. It only took her a single ice spell to encase the entire Monster Rex in a block so thick that it couldn't break free."

"That sounds impossible," Reveria pursed her lips. When she looked up and saw everyone's gaze turned to her, she clarified, "I mean to say that magic like that can exist, but if there was someone capable of such a feat, I believe we would know who she was."

"True," Gareth grumbled with a nod. "Someone who can do that is mostly likely a middle-class Adventurer."

"I would even put them in first-class range," Reveria corrected her comrade.

"Even if that is the case, the fact that we have never heard of her, and yet she is that powerful, means something is amiss," Finn joined in with the other veterans of Loki Familia.

"What's worse is that there's more," Aiz sighed. She had thought of all of this already, but she came up with nothing at the Guild. Though, this wasn't the time to voice her shortcomings. "Even the most dangerous attack the Monster Rex has didn't have any effect. The one known as Momonga, or the _Silent Swordsman,_ took two Howls at pointblank. He wasn't hurt at all. There were no scratches or abrasions on his armor; he wasn't even pushed back. Not even his cape was torn."

They were stunned into silence. The Monster Rex Goliath was a powerful Boss monster that marked the entrance to the first "safe area" of the dungeon. In comparison to other monsters that roam the floors around it, it was stronger than any of them. It was confined to that room, so anyone who didn't wish to battle it could dash through the room as fast as they could, or just not descend to that floor. Large groups of low-class, or a specialized group of first-class Adventurers were recommended for its disposal.

Aiz and Loki Familia have fought Goliath many times. They knew its strength, abilities, and skills inside and out. They knew how it acted in certain situations, and even how its mannerisms changed when it was near defeat. One aspect of the fight that they knew more than any other was how dangerous the beast's Howl ability was. It was powerful, destructive, and nearly impossible to survive if anyone had been hit directly; they might have pulled through if a healer was nearby to administer immediate first aid. Even a graze from a Howl could result in the loss of a limb. It didn't matter how strong the Adventurer was; taking a hit from that was almost certain death.

Yet the Sword Princess was saying she saw someone take not one, but two Howls from mere feet away, and came out completely unscathed.

"Sounds like bullshit to me," the gray werewolf scoffed, while plucking his teeth with his fingernail, though no one could miss a nervous chuckle escaping him.

"Are you calling Aiz a liar?!" the smaller Amazon Tiona confronted him. "Sure, it sounds weird, but why would she lie about something like this?!"

Bete rubbed the back of his head, sighing with exasperation. "I don't mean to say she made it all up. It just sounds so… so…"

"Unbelievable," Loki finished for him. He turned his baffled expression to his goddess. "It sounds impossible, I know. But if she is going to make something up, then she is smart enough to describe something that doesn't belong in a fantasy."

The older members glanced at each other, but they kept their opinions to themselves. However, the youngest one in the room went stark white. If there were people who were that strong just walking around, he might feel like he was being crushed by the anxiety. Someone like he who can barely lift his own knife against a Minotaur wouldn't stand a chance against them. He wasn't sure if he could even be in the same room.

 _Though Lupu-san wasn't a bad person, he still had no idea why she was there…_

"After that, the maid subdued the Monster Rex with more ice," she shook her head, not wanting to go on. The next part was a shameful moment for the courageous Adventurer, but they needed to know. "Momonga and the Orange Man… Demiurge spoke about taking it with them.

"I don't know what happened after that, because the fear got the better of me and I hid against the wall. Even though I worked up enough courage to look around the corner, the last thing I saw was Momonga disappearing into a portal of some kind, and the Orange Man staring in my direction with a smile that filled me with dread. He didn't do anything though, he just followed after them."

 _They were gone, and I left,_ were the last words she spoke before averting her gaze. Everyone knew she felt ashamed for not doing anything, but none of them could blame her. If they had seen what she had, then what would they have done? According to Aiz's story, if she had fought, she would have died. When their family was on the line, their pride as Adventurers was put on hold; that was just the way Loki Familia worked.

"I'm not sure I get all of this…" Tione mumbled, putting on her best puzzled expression. "What would they want with a Monster Rex, anyway? The thing is violent at the best of times. Keeping it as a pet would just get them killed."

" _That's_ what you got from this?! A trip to the pet store?!" Bete couldn't keep himself from shouting. "Loki-sama, did this Ainz guy say anything about it?"

"I didn't ask him outright," she shook her head. "I was also a bit… er… _distracted_."

Hephaestus wore a knowing smile as she chuckled to herself. Hestia made a rather obscene noise with her mouth while rolling her eyes. In the face of her peers' reactions, Loki couldn't prevent a blush from settling high on her cheeks.

"W-well he did say one thing!" she turned her head away with a pout and her hands on her hips. Everyone knew she was just trying to change the subject. "He mentioned something about gathering information about his specimen. I can only assume he meant the Monster Rex. He also said he would contact us if they found anything interesting."

"Why would he do that?" the Sword Princess tilted her head, her eyes narrowed. "He would gain nothing from telling us anything regarding a 'stolen' Monster Rex."

"Correct," Finn held his chin in thought. "Even if they did find something out about the Monster Rex, they couldn't make an official addition to the Guild information concerning the Goliath on the 17th Floor. If anything, their reputation could take a hit. Let's face it, they already don't appear trustworthy to many of the Deities and Adventurers."

"Whatever the reason," Loki breathed, relaxing in her seat, "this Ainz Ooal Gown seems to have a significant interest in the dungeon. That is both an admirable and dangerous interest to have."

"Momonga said his reasons for entering the dungeon was money," replied Aiz, shifting her weight to her other leg and holding her arms. "His Deity's reason for researching monsters can't be much better."

"You're saying their aim might be the money?" Reveria glanced down with realization and allowed her thoughts to flow. "The more information they have, the more with which they can bargain. Even if the data on the monsters isn't official, Familias will devour it. They will pay whatever they can to get it. Preparedness is the game of the dungeon, after all."

"An untapped source of information in the hands of a Familia that has no qualms about breaking the rules," Loki's eyes cracked open. "With every Deity in Orario as a potential buyer, the smaller Familias won't be capable of keeping up with the higher ranked ones. Then there will be a bidding war. Whoever can pay the most will receive the information, as well as an advantage in the dungeon over everyone else. This could potentially become chaotic."

It sounded as if a plot was unfolding, and they were helpless to stop it. The information itself wasn't dangerous; far from it. Any new data on the Monster Rex would be beneficial to every Adventurer in Orario. However, if only the most lucrative Familias could have access to it, the smaller Familias would be driven into a corner. They would do anything they could in order to get their hands on that information.

Many would think they would resort to espionage. If they could steal it, or draw it out of someone through other means, they could reap the benefits for free. Nevertheless, facing the facts was a difficult thing to do for many. The truth was that the Deities would have this information on lockdown. There was no way to get it out of a Deity, unless the other gods and goddesses could come to an agreement.

 _Such as paying with something other than money…_

Talent was hard to find when it came to Adventurers. For Deities to take on those who simply didn't have the penchant for becoming an Adventurer, it would have been a waste of time to feed them, clothe them, teach them, rear them, and grow them into worthwhile members of their Familia. It simply wasn't financially possible. However, if talent itself became a form of currency, there was a chance that Adventurers themselves could become bargaining chips for information.

Smaller Familias with little money, but impressive Children, would be forced to trade their own for a chance to grow larger than ever. Even if the Deities were forced to part with Children for whom they cared deeply, it may still be worth it in the long run.

 _It was a sad thought._

This may have been Ainz Ooal Gown's objective from the start. With all of the incredible talent following him before even giving them his Blessing, it may be what he treasured most.

 _He was very similar to Freya in that regard._

And another Freya wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"This is a lot to take in," Gareth sighed. "It's too much plotting for me."

Loki glanced at the ornate clock on the wall. It was quickly approaching midnight, and it had been such an eventful night that even she was growing tired. Plucking the hairclip from her head, her crimson hair fell to her shoulders as she sighed wearily, "We might as well sleep on it. All of this thinking might make us jump to conclusions. The last thing we need is to see things that aren't there and make false assumptions. Off to bed, kiddies!"

She waved them off playfully with her hands. The Adventurers present scanned the room for each other's eyes, wondering if this was the right place to end the discussion. Even with a little thought, they could only come to two conclusions: they knew a lot and they knew next to nothing. They felt that there was more to work out with what information they had. Unfortunately, since they didn't know the motives of this unknown Familia, there was no way to come up with anything concrete; all of their thoughts and conclusions would end up being fabrications based on circumstantial evidence.

With nods of acquiescence, they all began filing out through the door. Bell stood next to his goddess, but was suddenly tugged halfway across the room in an instant. With wide eyes, he followed the hand on his arm to the source. The golden haired girl had him in her grasp yet again.

 _He could get used to this… at least if his heart didn't threaten to leap from his chest._

"You're staying here for now," she squeezed slightly, sensing he might jump away.

"Oh…" he uttered in shock when the words failed to penetrate his brain. It took a few moments before the message finally sank into his fragile state of mind, shattering what was left of his little world. "EH?!"

"We're still unsure whether or not Ainz Ooal Gown Familia knows about your involvement with the Guild Report," her golden orbs pierced him, body and soul. "Letting you return to an empty home would be irresponsible."

"Wait! You can't be serious!" he was shouting with confusion.

"Sorry, Usagi-kun," Loki looked on with disdain, but nodded matter-of-factly. "It's safer here than in that rundown church where you live. Just keep your eyes down and your mouth shut. If any of our secrets get revealed, you will be the first one who pays for it."

He tried to plead, but was unceremoniously dragged away and out of the room. "Kami-samaaaaaaa~!"

The door slammed shut before Hestia could stop them. With a growl and a snarl, she marched up to Loki's desk and slammed her fists into it. "What do you think you're doing?! What do you want with my Bell-kun?!"

"Come now, Itty Bitty," Loki smirked like the trickster she was. "You know for a fact that we can't let that kid go home alone, especially since you have something to ask of Hephaestus, right?"

"Hey, I said no!" the Goddess of the Forge blinked incredulously.

The toothy grin the Trickster Goddess was flashing the twin tailed goddess caused her to turn as red as a beet with hot anger. With her tiny fists clenched, she was about ready to explode when she was hit with the realization that Loki was right. Hestia had no choice but to agree that their home just wasn't secure. With Bell in that small room all alone with monsters outside the dungeon looking for his cute little behind, she wouldn't be able to feel at ease unless she was with him at all times.

 _But that couldn't happen at the moment._

 _She still needed that favor._

"Please, Hephaestus," Hestia turned to her friend. The tears of anger in the corners of her eyes were now turning into those of desperation. "Bell-kun is in trouble, and I can't protect him unless I break the rules. He's too weak as he is right now. I need to give him every advantage I can, because if they come for him, something terrible might happen. I don't know what I would do if… if…"

Hestia wilted at the thought of something happening to her Child. Hephaestus watched as her friend begged and pleaded for help. This was different than the usual "begging" that Hestia did in the past. There was sincerity and desperation in her voice. She knew she was being unreasonable, and would even understand if Hephaestus still refused to do her a favor. What scared the Goddess of Smithing most wasn't that their friendship was on the line, but the years trust between them.

For Hestia, Hephaestus was taking an inordinate amount of time to come up with an answer. With shaky fingers, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small, leather purse she had received earlier. She presented it to the taller goddess with both hands like she was making a religious offering. The tears flowed freely down her face.

"Please, take this as the first installment," she thrust it into her unsuspecting hands. Hephaestus stared down at the small goddess with a baffled expression. "I'll do anything! I don't care how much I need to pay, or how long I will be in debt to you, but Bell-kun needs this! _I_ need this!"

The forge goddess' single eye glanced down at the purse. Ainz Ooal Gown said the contents could fetch one hundred twenty thousand Valis; that was only one-three thousandth of how much a custom weapon would cost, give or take a few million. It wouldn't even cover the ten percent down payment they required for orders this expensive. However, for someone as poor as Hestia, this was a fortune, and the only thing she had to offer.

 _She is willing to give everything for her Child._

Gripping the pouch in her hand, she nodded, "Okay, I will accept this as the down payment for a custom weapon." Hestia's head jerked up with her eyes swimming with tears. "But understand this, you will pay back every Valis, no matter how long it takes, even if it's a thousand years."

Hestia nodded thankfully, unable to form words. The tears flew in all directions every time her head moved. "Secondly," Hephaestus continued, "you will work in any of my shops that need help that day. This ensures that even if I don't get spendable money, I still get some value back in the form of unpaid employment. Finally, you're going to help in forging it. I'll slash the price a little for your assistance."

 _That was practically slavery._ No one in their right mind would accept those terms, but Hestia was desperate. It was partially why Hephaestus left out the part about the frilly uniform she was planning on making Hestia wear. Even though this was serious business, she still liked dressing up her cute, doll-like friend. Also, since the weapon she had in mind was probably the worst thing she could create for someone who makes a living creating weapons, she felt she could take a few liberties. She wanted to get as much out of the deal as possible, since Hestia wouldn't need her business again.

Hestia's tears were flowing like waterfalls, and her nose was starting to run. With sniffles and whimpering, she leaped for the crimson haired goddess and latched her arms around her waist.

"THANK YOU! HEPHAESTUS!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome… wait, DON'T WIPE YOUR NOSE ON ME!"

"YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!"

"IT'S GROSS! NO!"

"Hah… please stop making so much noise," Loki quirked her eyebrow while folding her hands. "You realize how late it is, right?"

Hestia separated from Hephaestus reluctantly. The smaller goddess wiped her face repeatedly with the sleeve of her dinner jacket, leaving wet streaks in the fabric. The one-eyed goddess looked down at the stains on her red dress that nearly perfectly resembled Hestia's face. She was particularly put off by the area in the center where her nose had been.

Snickering like a mischievous child, Loki started removing her gloves as she spoke, "There is something else we need to discuss, so I will cut right to the chase: Were those really Thor's gauntlets?"

Hephaestus was quickly pulled away from the thought of how much it would cost to clean her dress. She recalled the scene from the banquet earlier; the feel of the iron beneath her fingers and the well of strength that lied within them. She folded her arms and grumbled, "They certainly looked the same, and even had a similar effect. If you put the two pairs side by side, I don't think you would be able to tell them apart."

"So, you're saying…" the trickster tried to lead her toward a conclusion.

"I can't say for sure," she shook her head, disappointing Loki. "There are a number of equipment and weapons made with magic that either impersonate or copy Divine Treasures. They may not have the full effects, but they make for decent replicas.

"If what Ainz Ooal Gown said is true, and he has invented a new way of creating Magic Weapons and enchanted equipment, then there's a possibility that more potent enchantments could be worked into the items. With Mages involved, they might be more capable than someone with the Mystery development skill."

"Hm…" Loki groaned. This wasn't in her wheelhouse, especially the more intricate stuff that Hephaestus dealt with when it came to keeping track of her Children's skills in blacksmithing. "What about your Crozzo boy? Would his weapons be stronger than something the skeleton could come up with?"

"I don't know yet. Unless I know the process, I couldn't even wager a guess."

"I see…"

The conversation stopped there. They had hit a dead end. There was no more information regarding the new Deity and his Familia. He had made an appearance. He had met with many of the Deities who have gathered in Orario, and yet they knew next to nothing.

So they needed to keep digging.

"He said he wanted to meet with you, right?" Loki pointed at Hephaestus lazily, seemingly running out of steam. When she nodded in response, Loki continued, "There's still a lot we don't know, and the notion of more powerful equipment is a cause for concern. I say you meet with him when you can. Invite him yourself, even! The sooner we learn more, the better. I will do the same."

There were so many questions without answers. It was faster to ask the man directly.

"It's the only way, I guess," the one-eyed goddess sighed dejectedly. "He kind of creeps me out, but if he is truly onto something, he might make a decent ally."

"We still need to learn more. Only after we learn that he isn't hostile can we discuss anything remotely similar to an alliance," Loki nodded in agreement, but her tone told them it was tentative. "He's caused us enough problems already."

The three goddesses nodded, accepting that until they knew more, Ainz Ooal Gown will go on the list of Familias for which others should be on the lookout. They all wanted to have powerful allies, and Ainz Ooal Gown fit the bill. However, it all depended on their intentions. What did they want? What did they want to do? Where did they plan to go? How did they plan to get there? All of these questions were causing the goddesses to worry their bottom lips as they chewed in frustration.

Hephaestus and Hestia left together, as they had quite a bit of work to do. Loki sat in her chair, staring at the desk in front of her. So much had happened tonight that she almost couldn't process it all. The fact that her Children ran into one of the Ainz Ooal Gown members was quite shocking. She believed that Aiz made the correct decision; though she would have told her to turn down the invitation for a duel. This Lupusregina sounded like a real piece of work. Being a maid, un-Blessed, and still capable of holding her own against her prized Aizu-tan was a combination she never thought she would see.

It was even more concerning that Momonga was still just as big a mystery. There was still a secret Loki kept; she even told Aiz that it had to remain secret. No matter what, she couldn't tell anyone, even if she was allowed to reveal everything.

That was the use of the words "Supreme Being." Aiz mentioned that Demiurge called Momonga a Supreme Being the night they absconded with the Monster Rex. However, the Orange Man regarded Ainz Ooal Gown in the same manner right in front of Loki's eyes not two hours ago. _What did it mean?_

Talk of an unchained Deity was a serious accusation. It could bring Divine Punishment down on the world in highly populated areas. No one would win in that event. It would lead to a pointless loss of life. It was best to keep a lid on things that would cause too much trouble.

 _It wasn't in our nature to pry, either._

Loki leaned back and rested her head on the leather backing of her seat. Staring at the ceiling, she remembered the banquet and how she and the newest Deity stared at each other for much of the time. She was wary of him before she even met him. She needed to ask Odin and Thor whether or not the Jarngreipr were missing. She doubted it, but it didn't cost her anything to be cautious; just her time. They could inquire about them if they are in fact gone.

 _A God of Death, though, eh?_ _I wonder if he knows Hel…_ Loki's sister was also a Deity that dealt with death. There were quite a few, to the point that it might be the most populated of the denominations. So many gods existed that it was impossible to know them all. There were so many that even Loki, who lived in Tenkai since the beginning of time hadn't met them all, or even heard of all of them. Takemikazuchi had introduced Loki to Izanami in the past, though she probably didn't know anyone, as she was a recluse. It wasn't a surprise that she didn't know Ainz Ooal Gown, especially if he was associated with death.

Freya may have known him, as she too handles death in a way. Even Odin handled the souls of dead warriors, so he could possibly shine some light on Ainz Ooal Gown. Loki needed to do everything she could to get information on him and his Children.

At the moment, it was the most important thing to her. She told herself it was for her own Children. She wanted to care for her family, and protect everything that they had built. This home she had helped create was the only thing that kept her grounded in Gekai. Without it, she would have nothing; no reason to exist. Because of this, she wanted to know more. She wanted to learn about the man who had consumed her mind since he first spoke to her. It was all for her Familia.

That was what she told herself. The dull throbbing in her chest as she uttered his name over and over in her head told her otherwise. With each swell of her emotions, her interest grew. There was a sense of panic that ran through her. Her skin flushed almost as red as her hair when his name unintentionally passed through her lips.

For the Trickster Goddess realized someone had tricked their way into her heart.

* * *

"Denied," the male elf answered as he threw the report down onto his desk. He flashed a poorly veiled glare at the woman standing in the center of his office.

She appeared dumbfounded that her motion had been refused. "But Mardeel-sama," she implored in an attempt to change his mind. "There is bountiful evidence that this person was spotted in the dungeon at a time during which he was unregistered with the Guild. There are two witnesses, one of which is the Sword Princess of Loki Familia."

Eina tried her best to make her case to her boss, Royman Mardeel. The portly male elf with white hair and green eyes merely stared at her with disdain. It was well established that he was prejudiced against just about every race other than the highest of elves and the various Deities. He especially did not like half-elves, but he at least respected the work she did, even if he felt that he was touching something dirty whenever she handed him her reports.

Eina Tulle didn't care that her boss was a jerk. The two rarely interacted, and he paid her, so that was enough.

She dreaded the current moment, but she needed to ensure that Guild Law was upheld. Aiz Wallenstein entrusted her with drawing up the documents for the Guild Report against the "Adventurer" known as Momonga for poaching in the dungeon. According to her testimony, Momonga admitted himself that he was acquiring funds through the slaying of monsters. He also mentioned being a member of a Familia that was later determined to be unregistered. The report also contained an account and signature of another Adventurer as a second witness to the events; namely, Bell Cranell. _He doesn't quite add credence to the report because of his lack of a reputation, but it corroborates Miss Wallenstein's account well enough._

That was, of course, if Roymond allowed the Guild Report to be brought before the courts.

"Tulle-kun," his beady eyes bored into her. His tone took on an edge of warning. "Remember that there are protocols to follow in cases such as this. You are going to need more than two witnesses who have seen much more than just a verbal admittance of guilt. Poaching is a serious offense, and the laws require irrefutable evidence of the crime. Hearsay will not be admissible to the courts."

"Sir, there have been countless witnesses! This man has been in the dungeon for weeks. I am sure you have heard of the rumors of the _Silent Swordsman,_ correct? People have been spreading rumors about him for some time. There are a number of sightings!" Eina rambled, trying to push her report forward.

But Roymond was having none of it. Slamming his hands on the desk, his large body jiggled as he shouted, "And you want me to force an entire case and court proceedings on baseless rumors from idiotic Adventurers?! Have you lost your mind?!"

The half-elf's jaw clenched, but she continued with what little information she had left, "I had an investigator look into the Magic Stone dealer in Rivira on the 18th Floor. It seems he has had a lot of traffic as of late. One client in particular has brought a steady number of Magic Stones to him every week. He has also been grossly overcharging them."

"And?" Royman's brow twisted into a glower. He opened the drawer of his desk and slid the Guild Report into it. He threw the drawer shut with a clatter and folded his hands. "Tulle-kun, why are the poaching laws in place?"

"I beg your pardon?" caught off guard, she tilted her head in confusion.

"The poaching laws are in place so people who evade paying the Guild fees and taxes are punished in accordance with Guild Law," he sighed angrily, wanting this meeting to be over. "Why would I bring a man up on charges when his debt has already been paid?"

Eina blinked, the quizzical look drawing a thin, evil smirk on her boss' face. Her mouth flapped open and shut, trying to make any noise that sounded even remotely like words. "E-excuse me. I don't understand…"

"This Momonga you mentioned in your report," he shrugged his shoulders, though not enough to cause a wrinkle in his expensive suit. "His Deity, Ainz Ooal Gown, already came to meet with me. He informed me of the situation and reported Momonga's earnings from the dungeon. Not only did he pay the appropriate taxes on the money earned, he also paid the penalty for violating Guild Law. It was an amount that was decided at that time, and it was quite steep, but it was paid in full.

"In light of this, I see no reason to trash the reputation of an up-and-coming Adventurer with a criminal record that had already been expunged."

Eina was speechless. Her eyes were widened to their limits, her ears drooped lower than they ever had, and her shoulder shook from the shock of the news. _He beat us to it?_ If she understood Roymond's explanation, he was telling her that Ainz Ooal Gown had approached the Guild himself, even admitted to the crimes of his subordinate, and then paid off the charges.

"If anything, the one you should be investigating is that Monster Stone peddler," he glanced down at his fingernails, admiring their sheen. "If he made as much as you believe on those illegal sales of Monster Stones, then I am sure he owes an obscene amount in back taxes to the Guild. Rather than having you work on useless assignments like destructive rumors, I would prefer you investigated things that would actually benefit the Guild."

Roymond Mardeel loved money to no end. Eina wouldn't have been surprised if some of that steep penalty went straight into his pocket. She nearly crushed the papers wrapped in her hands with frustration.

With a sneer, he waved her away dismissively, "Now off you go. I expect a report on that matter next week."

Eina slipped out of the office as quickly as she could. She marched back to the lobby of the Guild, nearly pausing in the hallways to tear her hair out. Her ears twitched with fury. She had spent so many hours on that Guild Report, but it was just tossed into a desk drawer. All of her hard work was completely routed by a cheating Deity and his criminal Child. Then her boss chewed her out for looking into the wrong man, even though he knew for a fact that what she was doing was the right thing to do.

It made Eina feel frustrated, angry, anxious, and fearful; all of these emotions weighed on her. She didn't want to be the one to break the news to Wallenstein-san. She knew the Adventurer was in control of her emotions, but after having seen how irritated she had been recently, Eina believed it would be best to tell her in a well populated area.

With an exasperated sigh, she entered the staff room and sat at one of the round tables. Slouching in her seat, she held her head in her hands with her elbows squarely planted on the tabletop. No one approached because of her grumbling, but that worked for her. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with anyone. She was struggling to handle her emotions. If she wasn't so annoyed, she might have been worried that someone was working behind the scenes and making sure not to draw attention to themselves.

 _If I had known this, I would have slept last night instead of pulling that all-nighter in preparation…_

The door to the room crashed open, and Eina's friend, the pink haired, pink eyed human woman named Misha Flott collapsed onto the floor. Her comical antics were quite common, so the other Guild Employees gave her a cursory glance before returning to their own conversations. Like a caterpillar, Misha squirmed toward Eina and climbed up onto the chair opposite her. Sitting herself down and practically melting onto the table, she blasted out a sigh so powerful, Eina thought it to be a death rattle.

With narrowed eyes and a frown, Eina inquired, "Having a tough day, I suppose?"

Misha rolled her head to the side, her lifeless eyes turning in their sockets to regard Eina with misplaced vexation. "There are so many people registering with the Guild right now, I have been working nonstop for three hours."

Eina watched as what seemed to be a tiny white spirit escaped the pink haired girl's mouth. Furrowing her brow, Eina leaned forward, "It's not so strange. We get influxes of Adventurers from time to time. Tomorrow, there will be practically no one registering."

It was a common occurrence for the Guild. People came from all over the world to become an Adventurer in Orario. It was impossible to predict people's plans for travel, but they tended to arrive during warmer months, as it was easier to travel when the weather was agreeable and there wasn't snow on the ground. It was already the peak travel season, so it isn't surprising that so many people showed up to be an Adventurer.

"That's true, but," Misha rolled her head again, planting her forehead flat against the polished wood of the table. Her voice was somewhat muffled, "It's strange that they are all registering for the same Familia."

That… was indeed strange. People as well as Deities had different tastes and standards. Many people wanted to be part of a lucrative Familia, like Loki's or Hephaestus'. Some preferred a more laid back Familia, so a smaller one with fewer people would suit them better. However, what they wanted had no bearing on whether or not the Deity would take them into their Familia. The chances of so many people getting what they wanted from a single Deity was highly improbable.

"So, who is the Deity?" asked Eina curiously. She wore an expression of indifference, but it was something that would cause her to believe that this was an "interesting day at work."

Misha sighed again, the sheen of the table clouding with the condensation from her breath. "Some god named Ainz Ooal Gown. I don't know why they would want to join the Familia of a God of Death—

Eina was already out the door and dashing down the hall toward the lobby. She burst out to see lines of people in varying states of dress queued up in front of the desk. The employees worked furiously to register them all, stamping papers strongly with the Guild's seal. A number of people were dressed in suits and maid outfits, while several were covered from head-to-toe in elaborate, and seemingly expensive armor sets.

Many appeared to be human, but there were some who were obviously different. Some races she recognized. Others, however, she couldn't pinpoint their heritage. Two dark skinned elves in a suit and dress stood in front of a fully armored person in a distinctly female, mauve bodice with horns on her helm. A man in an orange suit with an evil smile and what looked like a spiked tail swinging from side to side. A short, pale girl in blood red armor and holding a massive lance that was too large for her stature tapped her foot against the marble floor with impatience. A sharply dressed butler with huge muscles and an agreeable expression waited good-naturedly with his arms behind his back.

Their numbers were skewed distinctly toward females. There were so many maids that Eina wondered just how large their dwelling must have been if it called for so much help.

The half-elf scanned the people, but couldn't find the person for whom she searched. She was about to reenter the back room when the doors swung open. In walked a tall man in full black armor with gold and silver etchings. A red cape was draped over one of his shoulders and two massive great swords were worn on his back. The other Adventurers who were waiting to be helped turned to stare as he took his place at the end of the line and crossed his arms.

Eina assumed he was also going to register for Ainz Ooal Gown Familia.

The rumors were true, every one of them. He said nothing to anyone, not even the others in line. He merely stood there in silence, his arms crossed, and his imposing posture. His presence alone could bring people to their knees, but there was a feeling of safety as well; as if he wasn't someone to fear.

But the fear that flooded her chest contradicted anything the man made her feel. She knew this was the _Silent Swordsman_ ; this was Momonga. If she understood anything about him, even having never met him, she knew he was a criminal with no regard for the rules.

Eina gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wanted nothing to do with this, but it was her job as a Guild Employee.

The half-elf stepped up to the counter and called over the next in line.

She wrote the name of the maid into the book.

She filled in the required field indicating her Familia…

 _Ainz Ooal Gown…_

 *****CHAPTER 4 END*****

 ***~-PLE PLE PLEIADES INFORMATION CORNER-~***

"Hello everyone! Lupusregina Beta here for the next installment of the Ple Ple Pleiades Information Corner!"

No one stands on the stage. Even though the lights are flashing and the pyrotechnics are firing in every direction, Lupusregina is nowhere to be found.

"Hm? I can hear her, but where is she?" Momonga sits in his seat in confusion. There are more explosions and fireworks this time. "Did the budget increase, or something?"

"Well, this segment is so helpful that I decided to toss a bit more money into it. The readers need to know all the information they can get their hands on," Albedo replies with a smile. "As for Lupusregina…"

Albedo presses a big red button on a remote and something drops from the rafters above the stage. The werewolf falls sharply before the rope holding her jerks up. The moment the line goes taut, she lets out a sweet moan.

"Ahn~!"

"Is that… is that a tortoise style bondage web?" Momonga's mouth is agape.

"Lupusregina is currently being punished for her insubordination. Shalltear believed this would be sufficient," Albedo glares off to the side at the Vampire who seems to be completely enraptured by the werewolf's condition.

"Hah~… Hah~… HAH~!" Shalltear pants with a beet red face.

"Albedo, I think I would prefer to come up with the punishments from now on…"

"Now let's get this show on the road! Since I am indisposed at the moment, I will bring a helper out onto the stage! Everybody give it up for Yuri Alpha!"

Everyone applauds as the prim and proper maid walks out on the stage, her hands folded in front of her. Lupusregina slowly spins in the air with her arms and legs tied together.

"Welcome to the Ple Ple Pleiades Information Corner. I am Yuri Alpha, and I am your cohost this evening."

"Pretty sure it's still light out, Yuri-nee."

"Albedo-sama."

At Yuri's cue, Albedo presses the button again.

Lupusregina launches into the air.

"UWAAA!"

The werewolf disappears along with her screams.

 _"_ _Tonight's_ discussion shall touch upon several points that many have brought up in the review section. The first topic shall be that of the level spread. The author has taken your thoughts and views into account, and has come to the conclusion that you are correct. According to his level spread, the Danmachi characters come out much stronger than they really are. So, their overall strength in comparison to Overlord characters shall be lowered.

"On a similar note, he also believes you are all psychopaths who just want to torture the poor, unsuspecting Danmachi characters. We of Nazarick are grateful for the opportunity."

She bows.

"This is going a lot more smoothly without Lupusregina," Momonga holds his chin in thought. "How did she get the job again?"

"She has the personality for it," Albedo nods. "Also, no one else wanted to do it. Our readers are filthy humans after all."

"Next in line is the forward motion of the story. There were a few things that needed to happen in this chapter for the story to move along, such as meeting the Deities of Orario and increasing Bell's relationship with Loki Familia prematurely. However, the foremost is Nazarick's acquisition of the Falna.

"The author was required to take some creative liberty, as there isn't much information on how the Falna is bestowed. As there are god artifacts that Momonga-sama can use, using them in concurrence with creating the Falna should have a similar effect. He believes he made a decent stab at it, even if it is later proven false. Since the workings of Dark Wisdom are still obscured, things will have to carry on like this."

The screams return as Lupusregina falls back toward the stage.

The rope pulls taut.

"OW! OWOWOWOWOW! It's _digging in!"_

"Lupusregina, care to take the next topic?"

"S-s-sure! The next topic is Bell. He may seem a bit out of character this time around, but since things are moving faster in this story than in canon Danmachi, his growth shall be moving along faster as well. In the future, he can still pose a threat because of this accelerated growth and the fact that the quality of excelia at each level goes up. That is the cause of the disparity between each level among Danmachi Adventurers.

"Argonaut can also pose an issue, but that is a ways away.

"Next on the list, the light novel translates Loki's lines into a distorted version of English because she is supposed to be speaking in the Japanese Kansai dialect. The author finds it tedious to write, so he has chosen to ignore it. You can imagine it if you like, but that's on you."

Lupusregina catches sight of the evil smirk on Albedo's face.

"No, please!"

The button is pressed.

"I didn't do anythi-UGYAAAAA!"

She disappears.

"Finally, chapter length and time between chapters," Yuri takes over again. "This chapter is very long. It is also part of the reason it took so long to get written. Just a quick reminder that the story is not abandoned until the author says it is so. He asks that you not lose heart if there is a longer wait than usual.

"With all of that out of the way, the next chapter is Monsterphilia! The author has been planning it out for some time, even since the first chapter of the story. It could run quite long as well, but it will be a fun ride.

"Notable appearances are Lefiya of Loki Familia and even an introduction into Liliruca Arde. Starting them this early on will be important in the long run, especially if some story from Sword Oratoria will be mixed in as well.

"Thank you for reading, and we graciously await your return in the next chapter."

Yuri bows as the crowd applauds.

*Yes, we bought the "applause" sign…*

"SAVE ME!"

Lupusregina falls.

The rope pulls taut.

The rope snaps.

The werewolf smashes through the stage. The pyrotechnics go off prematurely, setting everything nearby on fire.

*Aaaaaaand it's gone…*

 *****END*****

Alright, well that's it for this chapter. I'm glad you stuck with it to the end. I know it was super long, but if you made it this far, the odds are you didn't mind so much. As stated, the next chapter will be about Monsterphilia. Until next time!


End file.
